<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are My Clarity by JailynnW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038332">You are My Clarity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/pseuds/JailynnW'>JailynnW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art work by the talented Ro Nordmann, Brienne jumps in and gets more than she thought, Brienne thinks for herself, Eloping, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hyle is a bad boyfriend, Jaime Lannister Has Issues, Marriage of Convenience, Married Couple, Mental Illness, Modern Setting, Online Bullying is a thing, POV Brienne of Tarth, POV Jaime Lannister, Protective Jaime Lannister, Secret Marriage, Sex, Sexual Chemistry, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Social Media sucks sometimes, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide, The Lannister family has issues, baby making deadline, courthouse marriage, crossover with my tumblr, everyone has secrets, got this idea from a bad e-story, marriage at first sight, private island loving, rating is for chapter 3, stalking in later chapters, talk of depression, the ride will get rough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/pseuds/JailynnW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Brienne looked at the phone next to her and her heart stopped. The screen was lit up on her fiancé’s cell. The number was blocked, simply saying unknown. She picked it up with trembling fingers as the blood drained from her head, leaving her dizzy.</i> </p><p>*</p><p>Brienne is set to marry the man she has been with since college. One text changes her life and sets her on a path that she never imagined. A passion will be unleashed inside of her. She never knew someone could feel that wanted. Jaime Lannister was a force she never expected...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Going to the Courthouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/gifts">Ro_Nordmann</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymaya/gifts">merrymaya</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeblue/gifts">ilikeblue</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Melody_Pond/gifts">River_Melody_Pond</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a problem with finding story ideas in the strangest of places. I was on Facebook for this one. An e-story appeared on my feed and I have to say, while the story had holes the size of the sun, I was intrigued. I couldn't stop thinking about it. It pushed all other stories I have been working on, and there are way too many, I know, trust me, I know, to the back of the line. I am currently finishing up on my other Mod AU and will hopefully have that finished this week or next- and by finished I mean completed- but this story... I really hope you like it. I hope you find the story interesting... I hope it doesn't suck.</p><p>Thank you to all my friends that have been reading it behind the scenes. Thank you to my friend, MerryMaya for supporting me. I am posting this without her full beta seal of approval, so it might get changed a little... </p><p>Thank you to anyone that reads, comments or leaves a little kudo. That means the world to me.</p><p>I hope all of you are staying safe and are doing well!</p><p>And now... here we go...</p><p>(For pictures of the texts, here is my tumblr: Each chapter will have accompanying pictures there: <a href="https://jailynn24.tumblr.com/post/617370941916315648"> Jailynn24</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>
      <strong>You Are My Clarity</strong>
    </i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/9ZRisI3">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Chapter 1: Going to The Courthouse</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>@@@@</i>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Come to me after you get done, baby</i>
  </p>
</div>Brienne looked at the phone next to her and her heart stopped. The screen was lit up on her fiancee's cell. The number was blocked, simply saying unknown. She picked it up with trembling fingers as the blood drained from her head, leaving her dizzy.<p>She took a moment, thinking over what she should do. Her heart was racing in her chest and her whole body started shaking like her hand was. Hyle… her boyfriend of three years had been… she stopped the thought. It couldn’t be. It was a mistake. It had to be. </p><p>Placing the phone back down, she twisted her fingers together. A wrong number. A text meant for someone else. That’s what it was. That’s all it was. They were getting married. She was sitting in the courthouse with a bouquet of wildflowers next to her, dressed in a simple white dress… </p><p>This had been his idea… </p><p>She pulled herself from those thoughts, comforted by the last one. He wouldn’t cheat on her. He loved her. He wanted to marry her so bad that they were doing it without her father’s permission. It was the most reckless thing she had ever done. It was the most spontaneous thing she had ever done. But her father wasn’t keen on Hyle. He had urged her to have a long engagement and to think before marrying her fiance. Selwyn Tarth didn’t trust the man Brienne had been dating since she was twenty-two. She didn’t understand his reluctance to accept him. </p><p>Hyle was decent and had never been anything but kind to her. Brienne knew what she looked like, tall and off-putting to most. She was not a beautiful woman, but he had come to love her anyway. Hyle, with his rich brown eyes and wavy brunette hair, had been the first man to speak to her with sweetness… that wasn’t only into men. It had been thrilling and had made her nervous as hell when he turned his charm on her. Being one to hide in the shadows, she had never known that type of attention.</p><p>She looked around her at the couples waiting to be wed and her stomach knotted. She would have loved for her father to give her away. To have him smile at her while she took her vows… but he did not approve and Hyle had made a valid point when talking of eloping: <i>Blue, I want you, not the wedding. I want you to be my wife, do you really need the Sept and all the wasted time?</i></p><p>Honestly, she didn’t. She hated being in the spotlight. She despised being looked at. More often than not that lead to mocking and whispered words that cut her to the bone. So she had agreed. They had picked a random date and drove to the courthouse. She gnawed on her lip. She had once thought about what it would be like to stand at the altar in front of the Gods, once that had been a dream… but that dream was long gone. It disappeared into the years like other fantasies. Getting married in this fashion was practical. It was cost efficient. It made sense.</p><p>So what if a part of her was nervous and unsure. That was surely to be expected… This was a huge thing. Brienne tapped her foot against the ground as she waited for Hyle to return. He had forgotten his wallet in the car so he ran to get it while she sat on the bench outside the courtroom. His phone buzzed near her again and she looked down.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Baby, the back door will be open when you finish with Bri. Don’t make me wait too long.</i>
  </p>
</div>Her insides went cold. <i>Bri</i>... that’s what her friends called her. There was a buzzing in her ears. She picked up the thin device once more and tapped the screen. A passcode screen appeared and she hesitated. This wasn’t her. She didn’t snoop. She trusted him… she should trust him. They were getting married. Her finger shook as she typed in the code she had seen him use more than once in their three years together. It made her sick to enter his phone in this way, but she had to know.<p>Silently she prayed to all the Seven Gods that it was a mistake. Bri was a common name right? The phone opened to the main page and she smiled a little at the background picture of her and Hyle at his last birthday party. He had a giant grin on his face and she had her head tilted back laughing. They were surrounded by friends. It had been a good night… a really good night. She pressed the small icon in the corner that looked like a thought bubble from a cartoon and his text messages appeared.</p><p>And that’s when her world officially crashed around her…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@@</p>
</div>Jaime stared at his watch as he and his assistant Peck sat in the town car outside the courthouse. He frowned at time and stretched his long legs out as far as he could. He turned toward the young man next to him and gave him a slight nod. He opened the door and stood. The large building loomed before him. He squinted his green eyes and looked up at the brick and glass structure with barely concealed hatred. At least it was not the Sept. How he managed to get his father to agree to this small point he didn’t know… Peck quickly gathered all the paperwork and met Jaime outside the car.<p>“The courtroom where Stannis Baratheon is waiting is on the second floor.” Peck pulled out the signed certificate and read the information quickly. “Room 515. Your father was very insistent that you and your…” he snapped his mouth shut at Jaime’s sharp look. He knew why he was here. He didn’t need to be told again. Peck visibly swallowed. “Can I do anything to help you, sir?”</p><p><i>Yes,</i> Jaime thought with rage in his mind. <i>Find me a way out of this bullshit situation.</i> Looking at the young man, he shook his head. “Let’s just get this sham over with. I have a meeting to get to in four hours and if I’m late because of this… well it will not steady relations between me and the other person.”</p><p>This time Peck frowned. “I am sorry, sir, I don’t remember scheduling a meeting. Do you want me to call and reschedule…?”</p><p>“No!” Jaime all but snarled. He took several deep breaths to calm down. He turned to look at the building before him again and his frown deepened. “You didn’t set up this meeting. It was one I had put on the schedule last night. And we won’t be rescheduling. Now as I said, let’s get this ridiculously archaic thing done. Do you have the ring?” Peck shifted more paperwork from one arm to another and dipped his left hand into his gray fitted suit jacket pocket. He pulled out a dark blue velvet box and held it up for Jaime to see. The tall blonde swallowed the bile in his throat, nodding. “Good.”</p><p>He walked toward the building with long strides, leaving his assistant, who had much shorter legs to try and quickly catch up. Jaime could not <i>believe</i> this was how he was going to get married. Honestly he also just couldn’t believe <i>he was</i> getting married. It was not how he imagined his life going. His hands clenched into tight fists. He should never have discharged himself from the army. He had only done it because… Well there were a few reasons, but one that crystalized his decision. </p><p>Peck raced ahead of him and opened the door as soon as they reached the front entrance. Jaime smiled tightly at him. Entering the courthouse, Jaime was taken by the vastness of it. The foyer was large with tan and black tile that were placed in a spiral leading to a huge seven pointed star. The Gods were represented even though this place was supposed to be separate from the church in every way. Jaime grimaced. He turned away from the star on the floor and walked further into the building. Peck matched him stride for stride now that Jaime’s slowed his pace. He really didn’t want to be anywhere near this place…</p><p>“Should I send her a text to find out if she’s in the courtroom?” </p><p>Jaime shook his head. “We will find out soon enough.” They stopped at the lift and pressed the up arrow. “She knows when this is supposed to take place and where. She’s a big girl and we don’t need to hold her hand.”</p><p>Peck looked at him with a blank face. The assistant nodded and quickly went back to the papers in his arms. Jaime tapped his foot against the floor in aggravation. He looked at his watch, rage boiling inside of him. Where was the fucking elevator? As if it could feel his wrath the doors slowly slid open and a few workers stepped out. Jaime wasted no time after the lift was clear to step inside and find a back corner to stand in. </p><p>His green eyes stayed on the people outside the elevator as they started to make their way in. He pressed himself flat against the metal wall, careful to not be in contact with anyone coming close to him. He crossed his arms over his chest, using his height to his advantage. He was anxious to get going and quickly. He did not relish being in this small space with others he did not know. </p><p>Peck pressed the number two button then took a spot next to Jaime in the back. Four other people filed into the car before the doors slid close and the lift began to rise. He watched the numbers and letters glow- G for ground floor where they started to one- the machine jolted and the doors opened to let people off and on before lifting again. The two lit up and Jaime was already making his way to the front of the car. As soon as the doors parted he was out and breathing a little easier. He would take the stairs after this nightmare was complete. </p><p>His assistant looked down the hall where some numbers and arrows were on the wall. “515 is to the left,” he commented as if Jaime couldn’t read that himself. It took all his self control not to snap at the young man. Instead he straightened his black tie and pulled his black suit jacket close, buttoning it over his flat stomach and headed in the direction of his doom.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>Shellshocked. That was the only word to describe what she was feeling. Her body felt like it had been dropped in ice, she was frigid and could barely move. Her blue eyes were glued to the screen in her hand. She read the words and reread them but they still didn’t seem to be registering. She scrolled back a couple of days and started again.<p>
  <i>Last night was nice. Thank you for listening.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Any time. If you need a shoulder. I’m here.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Bri is lucky to have a man like you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She’s a good woman.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yeah</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You are a good woman too. A man would be very lucky to have you. Very lucky. If Bri wasn’t…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But she is.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yes she is</i>
</p><p>She took a deep breath and continued to read.</p><p>
  <i>Can you please come over? I need you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> I’ll be there in a minute. Bri is nearly asleep.</i>
</p><p>Brienne closed her eyes. She checked the date of those texts and her heart broke. It was only five months before he proposed to her. She had been a fool, a stupid idiot for five months! He…</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>You felt so good. I wish I could be with you right now. 
Damn I can’t stop thinking about you</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I want you here too. I miss your lips and your touch. How much longer until you can leave?</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i> Give me an hour. Her father is here. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hurry baby. I’ll be waiting…</i>
</p><p>Her father… he had come down for her name-day. That’s when Hyle proposed… That’s when her father started to really hate him… Had her father seen the signs? Why couldn’t she? She had defended him that night! She had been so happy to wear his ring!</p><p>She scrolled down and paused at another section of texts.</p><p>
  <i>I want to see you. Send me something to get through.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Like what, baby</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What are you wearing?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hmm, I don’t think I should show you. You left me last night to return to her</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You think I wanted to be holding her hair back while she puked? 
Come on, don’t be like that</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Are you coming over?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As soon as the cold medicine starts to put her to sleep</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Well alright…</i>
</p><p>Brienne wanted to vomit all over the shiny floor looking at the picture. No face wasn’t shown. Just the woman’s large chest clad in red lace. Brienne glanced down at her own breasts and felt shamed. Was that what attracted him? She was obviously gorgeous… There were several pictures shared between them. Some more explicit than others. She finally shut the phone completely at one of the ones Hyle sent. He was standing in <i>her</i> bathroom completely bare. Brienne slammed the phone down on the bench, face side down. Part of her hoped the screen cracked…</p><p>Tears welled up in her throat, but she swallowed them back. She would not cry for him. She would not give him the satisfaction of her tears. She stared straight ahead. Her mind spinning in a million different directions. But one thought continued to rise to the top: Who was the woman?</p><p>Her body froze over again. Who had done this? Who hated her enough? What had she done to deserve it? What was wrong with her? Something had to be wrong with her… right?</p><p>Her gaze fixed on a spot across the room. She couldn’t even tell what it was. The edges were distorted and nothing was clear. The tears she couldn’t shed- wouldn’t shed- filled her eyes, determined to make their way down her cheeks. Brienne sucked in a breath and continued to stare ahead. </p><p>Rage crept up her spine, helping some of the shock to wane. She had never been a vengeful person, but at that moment she wanted to hurt Hyle in the same cutting way he had hurt her. She wanted him to be gutted and blindsided. She wanted his heart to bleed as hers was. She wanted… but she didn’t know how, so she continued her watch straight ahead hoping for a solution to appear.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>Jaime looked at his wrist, watching the second hand tick toward the top. At his side, he could feel Peck get more and more anxious as he watched the clock too. The wedding was to start and the bride was nowhere to be seen. Jaime looked up from his expensive timepiece as the door to the courtroom opened and Stannis walked out.<p>He stood stoic before Jaime, black robes hanging off his large body. His dark blue eyes were focused and stern as he looked at Jaime, “Well, are we to begin? I have much to do and this was only a <i>favor</i>.” </p><p>Jaime resisted the desire to roll his eyes. A <i>favor</i> that filled his pocket nicely with Lannister money. He arched his eyebrow instead and gave a small smile, “It will happen, Stannis. I just need some time with my assistant.”</p><p>Stannis’s shrewd eyes slid to Peck, his expression turned even more firm and he ground his teeth together. The younger man took a step to the side and Stannis followed the act. Jaime knew that the middle child of the Baratheon family enjoyed what little power he had as judge. He had always been in his big brother Robert’s shadow and would continue to be. Robert was a high ranking official in government and, by Jaime’s estimation, more brawn than brains. </p><p>The harsh reality was that Stannis was even overshadowed by his younger brother, Renly- who was famous for being an accidental internet model. Jaime found him to be the most vapid of the three, but at least he wasn’t constantly drunk and whoring around like Robert when he wasn’t pretending to be a good guy. Nor was he as boring and unlikable as Stannis. Renly was just a buzzing fly around his head that Jaime mostly stayed away from.</p><p>Stannis stared at them a moment longer then walked back into the courtroom with a huff. Jaime finally gave into the desire and rolled his eyes at the pompous blowhard. Peck let out a loud breath and relaxed at his side. Jaime glanced at his assistant and pursed his lips. Peck moved the folders from one arm to the other and reached into this front pocket for his phone. </p><p>Jaime was already moving away from the courtroom, his body filled with annoyance. She was late. His bride was late. He tapped his fingers against his upper thighs in thought. His father would be none too pleased… but Jaime didn’t really care how Tywin felt about things. Honestly he was just pissed his day had been thrown off schedule. The plane would be waiting and he had his <i>meeting</i> to attend. Tension caused his shoulders to ache. He hated being unprepared.</p><p>“I could call her,” Peck said at his side. Jaime looked and saw his phone already open. “I’m sure she’s on her way.”</p><p>“No,” Jaime snapped. He looked ahead of him at all the couples preparing to take vows of marriage and grimaced. “If she can’t be bothered to show up on time, then I can’t be bothered to remind her.”</p><p>Peck faltered a little in his stride and stumbled over his words, “But...you have to marry sir! You know…”</p><p>“So find someone else,” he waved his hand dismissively. “I’m sure it will not be that hard….” He stopped, both in words and actions. His green eyes settled on a blonde sitting by herself on a padded bench. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her middle and her eyes were fixed to a spot in front of her. Jaime watched as her cheeks grew red and her body became tense. He licked his lips, his mind working over the scene before him. The large blonde was wearing a simple white dress with small bluebells around the collar. Her hair was tied in a messy knot at the back of her head. Even from the side, Jaime could see she was rather unfortunate looking, but… He strolled over to where she sat and stood above her. It took a few moments for her to recognize that another person was there. She lifted her head and he sucked in a breath. Her face was broad and full of freckles, her lips were quite large and didn’t seem to fit her face well, her nose had a slight curve to it from being broken- but her blue eyes… well, they were astonishing. “May I sit?”</p><p>She opened her mouth and floored him again with the softest of voices, “Sure.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>He shifted from foot to foot, watching his boss talk with the woman on the bench. Peck tried not to react to seeing her face for the first time, but it had been shocking. She was not what most would call attractive, but her eyes were the clearest blue he had ever seen. He had sucked in a breath at the way they shone with tears and confusion at his boss taking a seat next to her.<p>He turned his wrist to look at his watch and his face paled. They needed to get back to the courtroom and quickly. Mr. Lannister’s father had been very clear in his instructions. Peck wished the man he worked for would have let him call his fiancé. There had to be a good explanation as to why she didn’t show up on time…</p><p>The woman his boss was speaking with stood up from the bench quickly and began to pace as Mr. Lannister calmly, or as calmly as he allowed himself to be, sat there. She was massive… Everything about her- from her shoulders to her feet… Peck couldn’t help but stare. Her large hands were waving in front of her as she whispered in a sharp tone to his boss. Jaime merely waited her out until she finally stopped then stood himself waving to the flowers still on the bench and her dress. She snapped her mouth shut and looked away from him. Peck was trying to stay a respectful distance away but moved closer and heard Jaime say, “We both come out winners.”</p><p>“Winners,” the blonde female’s voice was soft and had some huskiness to it. “I don’t see how this situation makes either of us winners. Mr. Lannister-”</p><p>“Jaime,” he corrected to Peck’s amazement.</p><p>Her mouth twisted slightly in her discomfort. “Jaime,” she stared down at her feet for a moment then returned to his gaze. Peck noticed that they were nearly the same height. Most women had to lift their chins to meet the green of his boss’s eyes, this lady had no such issue. In fact, his boss was an inch or two shorter. “I…” she paused and looked at the phone on the bench. Her shoulders straightened and her teeth clenched. “Yes.”</p><p>His boss didn’t smile much, at least not with people he didn’t know. His brother, Tyrion, could get more than just a few chuckles out of him. But at her word- <i>yes</i> - he grinned. He turned to reach down and grab the wildflowers but the woman stopped him with a hand on his arm. Jaime jolted at the touch and she snatched her hand back quickly. </p><p>“Sorry,” she mumbled nervously. “I just, I don’t want them.” She looked down the hall and then back at Jaime. “Leave them…” a pause followed by, “and the phone too.”</p><p>The blonde male tilted his head as if measuring and analyzing her words. Peck had seen him do this many times before. His boss was always assessing, weighing the worth of something or someone in his mind. Oftentimes, he had seen people crack under the scrutiny. “Very well,” Mr. Lannister said with a sharp nod. “We don’t need flowers.” Her shoulders dropped a little and she nodded. He turned to Peck and straightened. “Come Peck, Stannis will not appreciate being forced to wait any longer.” The tall man glanced at the woman, “Ms. Tarth…”</p><p>“Brienne,” she said with a small lift of her lips.</p><p>Jaime responded with a slight expression as well, “Brienne, let’s get married.”</p><p>Her face paled and the freckles all over her skin became even more visible. She inhaled quickly and nodded jerkily as if forcing her head into action. “Let’s get married…”</p><p>The three of them walked back to Stannis’s courtroom in awkward silence. The two people getting married didn’t speak even a whisper to each other and Peck couldn’t think of anything to break the silence. He tried not to think of all the ways this could go horribly wrong… he would have to update his resume when he got home he feared, because somehow this would rebound on him. After all, he was the assistant. He should have made sure everything went off without a problem. That was his job. That was what he had been hired for… </p><p>They reached the courtroom and met the stern eyes of Stannis who was standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest and his expression was hard. He looked over all of them, stopping on Brienne for a minute before turning around without a word and entering the empty room. Peck let out a breath. That man made him uneasy, much like Mr. Lannister’s father did. Both men gave off an aura that clearly said ‘I will bring you to your knees if you cross me.’ He shivered and stood to the side as Brienne and Jaime entered.</p><p>“This the bride,” Stannis said as he gathered the book on his wooden bench.</p><p>“This is Brienne Tarth,” Jaime said with steel in his tone. “She is to be my wife.”</p><p>“Tarth,” Stannis pulled out a pair of half-glasses and looked over Brienne with a touch of interest. “I know that name…”</p><p>“My father is Selwyn Tarth,” Brienne said with a shake to her voice. “He is the governor of Tarth.”</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Stannis nodded, flipping pages in the book. “A very progressive man. I do not agree with many of his policies or how he conducts his personal business.” She opened her mouth, her cheeks turning nearly purple. Peck feared what she would do as she appeared to take a step toward the judge. Jaime touched her arm, stopping her. They shared a look- one Peck could not read- and Brienne turned her head, gathering gulps of air to calm down. “Let’s get this over with. I have much to do and you have already wasted my time.”</p><p>This time it was Mr. Lannister who reacted. It was just a flash, but Peck had been his assistant long enough to know when his mood changed. Jaime’s mouth twitched and his left hand- never his right- flexed. Peck held his breath but then let it out in a surprise whoosh as Brienne took a step closer to his boss and placed her hand on his arm. Peck narrowed his eyes… had they met before?</p><p>Once again the reaction was quick and had he not been staring he would have missed her doing it. Jaime turned to him and held out his hand. “The rings.”</p><p>Peck nodded, reaching into this pocket for the velvet box. Jaime snatched it out of his hand and walked with his soon-to-be wife to where Stannis stood. The judge cleared his throat and began the ceremony without much enthusiasm. He dropped the papers he had been carrying onto the table next to him and took out his mobile.</p><p>Peck held his cell phone as steady as he could, trying to capture the wedding per Mr. Lannister’s request so his father would have proof of the marriage. Tywin Lannister was a force and Peck was not looking forward to sending this video to him. The bride he had chosen for his son was replaced by one that wasn’t even on the list… Yeah, he would probably need to find a new job after this. </p><p>When it came time for the rings and his boss pulled them out of the blue box, the tall lady paled seeing the one meant for her. Peck realized why she had such a reaction quickly enough. The ring that had been bought for Jaime’s original bride was a beautiful diamond and ruby encrusted ring that would <i>never</i> fit on Brienne’s finger. Peck felt sweat gather at the back of his neck. This was bad…</p><p>Brienne turned around and opened the slim purse she had with her, taking out a larger and much simpler ring. Her cheeks glowed red as she handed it to Jaime. “Here, this will work,” she mumbled.</p><p>His boss took the jewelry from her and said, “One day, I will replace this.”</p><p>Their eyes met- blue and green- and she nodded. The rest of the wedding went without any issue. Each said their vows- simple exchanging of words- and placed rings on fingers. Peck had just started to relax, ready to put the phone down when he heard Stannis say, “You may now kiss your bride.”</p><p>Jaime and Brienne stood still and Peck’s heart started pounding. The redness of her cheeks faded into the palest he had seen her yet. Jaime sighed, wrapping his right hand around her head and pulled her gently forward. A word was whispered between them that Peck could not hear, then he kissed her softly… or it started softly. </p><p>Peck’s eyes bulged at the way the kiss built. The couple moved more forcibly together, Brienne’s hands gripped his suit jacket and his left curled around her waist. He felt like he should turn away, but remembered what Mr. Lannister had told him in a harsh tone. <i>Don’t stop recording until we leave. Father will have his pound of flesh.</i> Finally they parted at Stannis’s clearing of his throat. Both blondes looked shell shocked and confused… Peck felt the same.</p><p>“I will sign the paperwork,” Stannis said and turned around. “Then I want you to leave my courtroom.” </p><p>Peck stood still for a moment before realizing he was the one with the paperwork. He rushed to pause the recording and get the papers to the judge, before turning the camera back on. They each signed where told to- <i>Groom</i>: Jaime Lannister, <i>Bride</i>- Brienne Tarth Lannister and <i>Witness</i>- Josmyn Peckledon. With Stannis’s no-nonsense signature at the bottom, the marriage was complete.</p><p>Walking out of the courtroom, Peck couldn’t help but feel a weight lift. At least if he got fired tomorrow, his check had been deposited today…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>Hyle exited the elevator and walked to where Brienne was waiting. He whistled softly to himself as he made his way down the hall. The number of people waiting to get married had thinned and there were only about five couples still standing around. He looked toward the bench he had left her when he realized he didn’t have his license and stopped abruptly.<p>She wasn’t there… He glanced up and down the hall. His heart started to pound. She wouldn’t just leave. Brienne was as loyal as they came. Maybe she went to the restroom. The thought comforted him and he sat on the bench to wait for her return. He picked up the bouquet of wildflowers he had collected from a field on his way to pick her up. She had blushed so deeply at the small group of blue and white buds. Hyle had almost felt bad that he hadn’t really spent money on her, but she would never know the truth and they were pretty at least. He gathered his phone next, surprised she had left it there for anyone to take. He would definitely have to speak to her about that. It was quite irresponsible of her to leave his stuff unattended. He looked down at his watch, tapping his toes against the tile. Soon the comfort he found just moments again, faded. It shouldn’t take this long in the bathroom…</p><p>He grabbed his phone and called hers quickly, his stomach lurching violently as it rang. Something was wrong. Brienne wouldn’t leave him. She loved him. She had defended him against her own father. She was going to marry him even though her dad, her hero, didn’t want her to. The ringing stopped and her soft voice came on the line:</p><p>
  <i> Sorry I can’t take your call. But if you leave a brief message I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day.</i>
</p><p>Her voice was replaced with a robotic one saying, <i>After the tone leave your message- beep-</i></p><p>“Bri, honey, where are you? Call me back…” Hyle licked his lips and said automatically. “I love you.”</p><p>He walked to the window that overlooked the parking lot in time to see an expensive town car pulling out. On the licenses plate were the letters and numbers <i>LANN 002</i>. The passenger side window in the back was rolled down and he thought… for a moment… Brienne? He shook his head and returned to the bench. She will arrive soon...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>Brienne pulled out her cell phone and looked at the screen to see who was calling. Hyle’s face stared back at her. She grimaced and hit the ignore button on the side. She placed it back in her purse, turning her head to stare out the window as her new husband and her drove away from the courthouse.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Light The Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Jaime leaned back in his bucket seat on the plane and pretended to rest. His eyes were closed just enough that anyone looking would assume he was napping. In reality he was watching his bride. He was observing the way her eyes never strayed from the window as they flew from King’s Landing to Fair Isle and their family’s private villa. This honeymoon had been planned for months, even before the wedding.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy smokes! Thank you to everyone that left comments, kudos and read the first chapter. I was amazed by the support! Thank you so much. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Once again, I'm posting without my beta's seal of approval. Eventually these chapters will be cleaned up and will be so much better with her guidance, but until then I do hope they aren't too bad. </p><p>Thank you to all my friends that have read this story and have given me ideas and suggestions. I swear one day we spent two hours hashing it all out. Thank you to Ro for the amazing cover art! LOVE IT!</p><p>As with the first chapter there will be a crossover with my tumblr showing all the texts and messages. (For pictures of the texts, here is my tumblr: Each chapter will have accompanying pictures there: <a href="https://jailynn24.tumblr.com/post/617650100264648705"> Jailynn24</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/9ZRisI3">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <i>
    <strong>Chapter 2: Light The Flame</strong>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>Jaime leaned back in his bucket seat on the plane and pretended to rest. His eyes were closed just enough that anyone looking would assume he was napping. In reality he was watching his bride. He was observing the way her eyes never strayed from the window as they flew from King’s Landing to Fair Isle and their family’s private villa. This honeymoon had been planned for months, even before the wedding. His father had been very clear that he wanted no distractions on his way to getting what he really prized. Jaime grimaced. His father had always enjoyed taking from his kids- pounds of flesh, dreams, whatever. If it didn’t fit into Tywin’s plan, then it would have to go.<p>The only thing Jaime had done for himself was to join the military in an act of teenage rebellion. He had flicked off his dad, gotten on his motorcycle - damn he missed that bike- and driven to the nearest recruiter. He remembered walking in- no, not walking in, strutting in- as if his shit didn’t stink and he had all the answers. Six weeks of basic training and a whole lot of verbal beatdowns by the drill sergeants taught him how little he really knew. </p><p>He tried to keep any expression from his face so as to not give away anything. Not that it mattered. His wife hadn’t said a word to him since settling down in the seat to the left of him by the window. And before that the conversation had been mostly stalled and stunted. She was obviously in her own head like him. He wanted to ask her questions about the guy she had been about to marry but whenever the subject was even hinted at, she would snap her lips together and turn a bright shade of red.</p><p>Jaime was an asshole to most, but he didn’t push- at least not at first. He would wait her out. He would <i>figure</i> her out soon enough. After all they had a year to achieve Tywin’s first goal… the first task on his list of bullshit. Gods! Sometimes he hated his father. The man ruined everyone he met, and especially his kids. They were all fuck-ups because of him.</p><p>He felt the irritation mount the more he thought about the position his father had placed him, and now Brienne, in. He wondered what she was thinking about as she twisted the ring he had placed on her finger around and around. It was clear she was anxious- maybe more than a little nervous- but there was something else as well. Jaime opened his eyes fully, giving up on the appearance of sleep and stood quickly. His sudden movement brought her crystal blue eyes to him and he was once again taken by their beauty. </p><p>“I am getting a glass of ale, would you like one?” He asked over the engine's loud humming.</p><p>She shook her head, “I don’t really drink.” She looked down at the dress she still wore and picked at the skirt. “Can I have a glass of water?”</p><p>He watched her again. <i>Curious</i>, he thought. He was used to women that carried wine glasses like mothers carried their children. He nodded his head and went to get the drinks. He reached into the tiny fridge and grabbed two bottles- one for her and one for him- neither ended up being ale. He placed two ice cubes in a couple glass tumblers and then poured the water over them, filling the glasses up. He carefully carried them back to where she was sitting and handed her one. He took a seat in front of her this time, deciding that if he was going to observe her, she should have the same chance.</p><p>She smiled gratefully at him and took a sip before saying, “Did you choose gin instead? Or maybe Vodka?”</p><p>He smirked, “I choose the same as you.” She flushed and took another sip of chilled water, her eyes falling away from his. “What is making you so nervous?” He blurted out, tired of waiting for the answer to reveal itself. He pointedly ignored the fact they had only been flying an hour and he hadn’t really waited long. “Having buyers remorse?”</p><p>“Are you?” She asked quickly before pressing her lips together and turning away. He sat back, not responding to her question. He knew why he had done what he had done. There were reasons- ones she would learn about soon enough. He had no remorse, in fact he felt like he had cheated the system and Tywin Lannister. She sighed, or at least it looked like she did, he couldn’t hear the soft sound over the roar. “My father has no clue I got married today.”</p><p>“To me, you mean,” he drank deeply from the glass. “But he knew about-”</p><p>“No,” she cut him off and let out a biting laugh. “No, he doesn’t know I was even thinking of getting married today- to anyone.”</p><p>Jaime looked her over. She wasn’t conventionally attractive- some, most would say she wasn't <i>un</i>conventionally attractive either- but there was something he liked about her. She was easy to read. She wore her emotions on her face like his twin sister wore makeup. Thick layers of color splashed over her broken and bitten lips, expressive eyes and freckled cheeks. Having only known her for a short time, he gleaned he would never have to wonder about what her intentions were. </p><p>It was interesting being around someone that obviously didn’t know how to shield herself. Jaime could see every way to hurt her tender heart. It would not even be hard. He took another sip of his water. “Why would you keep this from your father? You seem to really love him.”</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded. “But how-”</p><p>Jaime smirked into the rim of his cup, “You nearly went after a judge daring to speak ill of him. A person that did not love another so fiercely wouldn’t react so strongly.”</p><p>She blushed deeply. He was coming to expect that from her. Brienne’s cheeks were three shades. White, caramel and ruby. “I shouldn’t have let his words get to me. My father is known for pushing against normalities. He won his seat by reaching out to the people, not to the elite. He has been mocked for his plain speech and close ties with the working class. He is a good man.”</p><p>“Then why not tell him,” he paused, looking her over. “Are you pregnant?”</p><p>Her eyes became so large, he worried they would fall from her skull. “What? No! I’m not…” She placed her glass on the small ledge next to her seat. “You think I would marry you while being pregnant by another man?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be the first to marry to give a child a name. Mine is a good one to have.”</p><p>Brienne looked at him with fire in her blue orbs. He was sure if she could, she would shoot flames at him and burn him alive. “Need I remind you that you came to me? I didn’t search you out! You egotistical-”</p><p>He cut her off by laughing. Oh, he had married a fighter. That was good. She would have to be. He glanced at his watch. He hoped they would land before his <i>meeting</i>. “Sorry, my wife,” she glared even harder at him and he swallowed a smile. “That was unkind of me. Of course you didn’t come to me. So if you are not pregnant, why marry without your father’s knowledge?”</p><p>“Is it really any concern of yours?”</p><p>Jaime smirked, “You are my <i>wife</i>.”</p><p>“I didn’t have my father with me because he wasn’t keen on my chosen groom,” she turned away from him to say -mostly to herself, “I doubt he will be keen on my husband either.”</p><p>He couldn’t help it. He laughed again, caught completely off guard by her statement. “You may be surprised. Many fathers find me to be a handsome catch.”</p><p>She looked him up and down, flushing as she did. He sat back and let her have her moment. “Hmm,” she tilted her head. “You talk about me reacting to the judge but you didn’t seem to like him either.”</p><p>“That’s because he is a pompous ass,” he shrugged. “Hitting him would have been justice for all that have to deal with him.”</p><p>She pressed her lips together, but he saw the beginnings of a smile creep along the edge. “Why did you stop?”</p><p>He thought about her soft touch on his arm and how it had sent a bolt of confusing electricity though him. Had she not grabbed him he would have punched the lights out of Stannis. He longed to and had for years, but Brienne’s fingers on his wrist had been enough to make him stop. He didn’t want to think about what that meant or why it happened, but he would have to examine it at some point- that and the surprisingly erotic kiss…He shifted in his seat, his pants growing uncomfortably tight.</p><p>To her, he said, “I didn’t relish the idea of spending my honeymoon in a jail cell with puke on the floor and piss near the toilet.”</p><p>“Really?” Jaime wondered if she would pursue it. It was obvious she didn’t believe all of what he said, but she merely shook her head and asked, “Why did you marry me?”</p><p>“I had my reasons,” he drank the last of his water and placed his glass on the ledge next to hers. “As you did I’m sure.”</p><p>“But you won’t tell me what those are?” </p><p>“I will,” he crossed his left leg over his right knee and leaned back. “When the time is right?”</p><p>“And when will that be?” she asked, folding her arms over her chest. </p><p>“Preferably when we are on solid land and can enjoy a nice dinner,” he tried to be charming. It made him uncomfortable that she was pressing the issue. He was sure his father was ready to have the marriage annulled- Brienne Tarth, sorry Brienne <i>Lannister</i>, was definitely not on the acceptable brides list- but Jaime was more than prepared to fight him. “Are you going to call your father when we land? Or would you rather Peck send him the video of our wedding?”</p><p>She blanched at the thought, “He can’t see that!”</p><p>He arched his brow, “Why is that? Don’t you want him to share in our joy?”</p><p>“Are you having fun?” She snapped harshly. “Is the idea of rubbing this in my dad’s face a joke to you? I just told you that he is a good man! And he doesn’t deserve to be blindsided with some, some, <i>video</i> of his daughter marrying a complete stranger when he knew I was engaged to someone else. The scandal is going to hit him hard enough.”</p><p>“You aren’t really a stranger,” he commented casually.</p><p>“Wha-” she paused midway through the word and then looked down at her hands as if they had the answers. Brienne shook her head and stared at him with emotion filled eyes. “What are you talking about? We don’t know each other. I’ve never met you before today.”</p><p>“And yet,” he dropped his leg to the ground and met her cloudy blue orbs, “you married me anyway.” He smirked as that flood of color rushed into her cheeks again. “I know you though. Indirectly sure, but you are hard to forget.”</p><p>“Explain,” she hissed as her body began to shake.</p><p>Jaime opened his mouth to do just that when the pilot came on the speaker, “Mr. and Mrs. Lannister,” Brienne swallowed roughly at the title and Jaime suppressed a grin. “Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing at Fair Isle Airstrip in twenty minutes. Any loose items please secure. Thank you and I hope you have enjoyed your flight.”</p><p>The couple locked their belts around their middles and each took a glass in hand to make sure it didn’t fall on the way down. Jaime watched Brienne as she played with the tumbler, twisting it around and around. She met his eyes again and he was fascinated by the steel in them. “Are you going to explain?”</p><p>“I will,” he said as the plane’s pressure began to change and the popping of his ears started. “But on solid…”</p><p>“Land,” she finished, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>“Exactly,” he smiled.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>Brienne stared out the front window of the car. She couldn’t take her eyes away from what was looming before her. Her heart began to pound in her chest harder. What had she gotten herself into? “That’s yours?”<p>“My family’s, yes.” He looked at her with those sparkling green eyes. “Our family’s.”</p><p>“It’s a castle,” she swallowed hard. She had seen many great homes: Winterfell was like a fortress, her own family home- Evenfall- was large and Margie’s home was something to behold, but none looked like this. It was massive! The building was white and brown brick, with a deep red roof and had towers on each of the corners. A large curtain wall surrounded most of the structure. Brienne felt like she had stepped back in time… this was someone’s <i>villa</i>?  “On a private island…”</p><p>Jaime, her husband, <i>oh fuck!</i>, shrugged. “My great-great grandfather was not the most subtle man. And,” he reached out his window and punched a code into the most modern looking part of the front of the home- a security box. The gates opened up slowly and she inhaled again. The car drove on a paved driveway through luscious green fields that had flowers of all colors along the edges. “It’s not a private island. We do share with other families, we just own most of it and our house is the biggest.”</p><p>“You don’t say,” she snarked, still looking around her in awe. The castle was even more impressive up close… she was going to get lost in that place! She really hoped there were maps throughout with <i>you are here</i> stars on them like in large shopping plazas. “This is too much.”</p><p>“I agree it’s a little excessive, but then again,” he smiled at her while parking the car at the entrance. “You are a Lannister now.”</p><p>He opened his door and exited the car, leaving her frozen in her seat. <i>Lannister. Mrs. Brienne Lannister.</i> She closed her eyes. What had she been thinking? Why would she agree to marry h- her thought got cut off by her door opening. She turned her head and looked up. Jaime was caught in the sun, making his golden hair glow like a halo. Her heart pounded and she licked her lips. Well that was one thing she thought when she first saw him- <i>he was too fucking pretty to resist</i>. He held out his hand to her and she inhaled deeply, exiting the vehicle.</p><p>“Come princess, your castle awaits,” he grinned at her, a dimple appearing in his left cheek. She placed her hand in his and felt warmth crawl up her arm followed by tingles. “Most of the staff has been given tonight off- just in case we couldn’t keep our hands off each other, but the chef and some maids are still here to help with whatever you may need.”</p><p>“Do they have a map of the castle?”</p><p>“Scared you will get lost?”</p><p>“No,” she shook her head. “I’m sure I will. This-” she pointed to the home, “place is the biggest I’ve ever seen. I have a good sense of direction but I’m not one to fool myself with false bravado.”</p><p>“It truly isn’t that bad, once you get used to it,” he placed her hand on his arm and walked her up the front steps- Brienne regretted wearing the slightest of heels because her legs were already burning by the halfway mark. Once they reached the top, she looked back over her shoulder at the grounds below her. <i>Once you get used to it…</i> she didn’t think she would ever get used to this. He pulled gently at her hand and she turned to face him again. “You ready to see where you will be spending the next two weeks, Mrs. Lannister?”</p><p>“Please stop calling me that,” she flushed. “I’m not ready for that title yet.”</p><p>“A little late to be second guessing your decision,” his green eyes were sharp and she wondered if she offended him. She hadn’t meant to, but she wouldn’t cower either. It was still too fresh. Only hours ago, she was set on being Brienne Hunt, the change was jarring to her. She pulled her hand from his and walked up to the door alone. She knew she wouldn’t be able to hide- for she would need him to learn the maze of house, but she could at least appear as if she could survive without him. He pushed a key into the lock and opened the door to a grand foyer. “Does the Lannister name make you uncomfortable?”</p><p>Brienne stifled her awe this time and looked over the high ceilings and rich, dark wood floors with a cold inspection- even though she was shaking inside. How could any one family own all of <i>this</i>? She moved further into the entrance hall glancing over the large white brick pillars and huge windows that dominated the walls. </p><p>Finally she spun around to face him, deciding she should answer his question, “I am uncomfortable with a lot of things right now. One being as frivolous as the fact that I only have the clothes on my back for the next two weeks.” His eyes slowly slid down her body. Brienne was fully clothed but with the heat of his gaze, felt suddenly very exposed… and aroused. That was worrisome. He was a stranger and his lazy appraisal of her sent fire flooding through her- much like his kiss had. She crossed her arms over her chest and his emerald eyes returned to her sapphire ones. She swallowed, “And yes, the Lannister name does make me nervous.”</p><p>She didn’t know what she expected from him but what he said next wasn’t it. “Good,” he nodded with the most serious expression she had seen on him. “It should.” He tossed the keys he had been holding into a marble bowl on a small end table by the door. “The Lannister name comes with baggage and a lot of power. Anyone with half a mind would be concerned. Good to know I married someone with more than half a brain.”</p><p>“Your words don’t exactly ease my nerves about this whole thing,” she said with more than a little sarcasm. </p><p>“They weren’t meant to,” he shrugged. “Listen, I could sugar coat the truth, but that isn’t me. I won’t use flowery words to hide the facts from you.” Brienne knew that was supposed to make her pause, but after what just happened with Hyle- who only used flowery words to cover his lies- she found that she appreciated Jaime’s harsh honesty. “My family is not like other families. If I was a nicer guy, I would have told you that right away.”</p><p>She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and bit at the flesh. She then took a deep breath and released it slowly, “I could have said no.” He looked stunned by her words. She just shrugged. “That is also the truth. I could have said no. I could have called a cab and left the damn courthouse, but I didn’t. You asked me to marry you and I said yes, so part of the blame lies at my feet for not asking questions.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?” His voice sounded so young at that moment. Honest curiosity bringing forth a lightness to the smooth baritone. </p><p>She smirked and used his words from the plane, “I had my reasons, as you did for not telling me everything.” Brienne walked closer to him, “I’ll tell you those reasons soon.”</p><p>“When?” He asked as his lips curled up in a half-smile.</p><p>“Preferably over a nice dinner,” she watched his expression loosen and he shook his head. “Now what about my frivolous concern?”</p><p>“Well,” Jaime moved closer to her, touching her shoulder. She shivered at the heat of his fingertips. The thin material between their skin offered little protection from the burn of his touch. “It is our honeymoon- maybe you don’t need any clothes at all.”</p><p>A hundred thoughts entered her mind all at once. She had only been with one man, and while it had been fine, she had never experienced the euphoria that she had read about in the trashy romance novels she found in her teens. Stars never appeared. Heat didn’t cause her to burn up inside. It was fine. Brienne had a feeling being with Jaime would be slightly better than <i>fine</i>. </p><p>His kiss alone had sent her reeling. She had lost herself in his embrace. The world faded and only they remained. His lips on hers, his arms holding her tightly, his strong body pressed into her- it had been a feast for the senses and she had devoured it all. She blushed thinking of how lost she had truly been. If the judge hadn’t stopped them, she wasn’t completely sure she would have. It was nothing like she had ever felt before- and Hyle wasn’t a bad kisser- it’s just Jaime did something to her insides. </p><p>And that was just a kiss! What would it be like laying with him on top of her? What would it be like to have him <i>inside</i> of her? Why had she not thought this through?! She might as well be a virgin at that moment, her stomach was clenching so painfully. Nerves made her want to run. She never thought about after the wedding- not really. She was so used to guys barely looking at her- especially when she was with Margie and Sansa- and stupidly she didn’t think her husband would want to either.</p><p>Now she was overwhelmed with the possibilities. His hand on her shoulder moved to her upper arm and down further until skin touched skin at her elbow. She sucked in a breath quickly. Her eyes met his and she was gratified to see he was affected as well. His perfect lips were parted and his cheeks had a pretty flush to them. Jealously she grumbled to herself that even <i>his</i> blushes were elegant while hers were blotchy and made her look like someone splattered her face with red paint. </p><p>Coming to her senses slowly, she licked her lips, he watched the action of her tongue. That didn’t help her frame of mind any- that's for damn sure. She forced herself to focus. “I don’t think that would be appropriate. You said there are others here. I will need clothes so I don’t scare them.”</p><p>He frowned at her words. The gaze that had been filled with heated desire shifted to barely concealed anger. She was shaking at the expression but knew it wasn’t directed at her. He was still touching her with light caresses, “I will have items brought to you. The mainland isn’t far and I can have some local shops send clothes, but let me make this clear- <i>no one would be scared by your naked body</i>. And if anyone dared to comment about you negatively, I will personally have them fired for disrespecting my wife. Whether you woke up today wanting to marry me or not, you are <i>my</i> wife and will be shown every regard that entails.”</p><p>Brienne felt tears fill her eyes and she blinked hard to get rid of them. She had never had a man, that wasn’t her father, talk about her so fiercely before. Hyle had always stayed silent when others would make comments about her. It was only after that he would say anything to comfort her. It didn’t appear that would be Jaime’s choice. Without thinking, because had she thought about it she would have stopped herself immediately, she rushed forward and pressed her lips to his. </p><p>He seemed stunned by her actions and she honestly couldn’t blame him. Jaime was stiff. His lips unmoving and she panicked. Had she read it wrong? She was about to break the kiss and jump into the ocean to hopefully drown, so she wouldn’t die from embarrassment, when she felt his arms encircle her waist tightly. His mouth began to move, his tongue licked at her lips and she opened them in a sigh. All her misgivings about the marriage melted into the back of her mind. </p><p>Nothing was as important as what she was feeling. His left hand gripped her hip tightly, pulling her into him. She gasped into his mouth at the hard line of his undeniable erection. She had caused that? Her kiss had made a man as powerful and beautiful as Jaime Lannister feel aroused? A rush of pure passion swept through her. Everything in her knew she should be shameful to act so wanton with a stranger, but fuck! She had been a good girl her whole life and all that had gotten her was a cheating boyfriend and mocking from a “friend” that helped him cheat. </p><p>Maybe if she should be mindless for once. It wasn’t like this was a nameless guy that she picked up in a bar- he was her husband. She moved her hands into the open sides of his jacket, enjoying the way his stomach muscles flexed under her fingers. Not to be outdone, Jaime backed her up until she was against the hard wall and trapped her there. Sweat pooled at the base of her back, at her temples. She felt hot everywhere and needy- so very needy. </p><p>His right hand moved down the side of her body, caressing her curves, up and down, while his left tangled in the bun at the back of her head. Her fingers curled into the material of his shirt, keeping him as close as possible. Their kisses became more heated and desperate. Tongues tangled together, danced with each other, found a slick rhythm. She was becoming hooked on his taste and kept deepening the kiss to take more and more from him. Jaime growled, low and dangerous in the back of his throat. She shivered at the sound, her nipples tightening to an almost painful degree. </p><p>Her body needed more. <i>She</i> needed more. His right hand grazed the side of her breast and she arched into him, moaning loudly. He pulled his mouth from hers, cupping her sensitive mound in his large hand. His thumb brushed her nipple and she let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and a whimper. Jaime dipped his head, sucking on the fluttering pulse in her neck. Brienne nearly gave herself a concussion as she flung her head back to give him more room.</p><p>He stopped kissing her neck and smirked at her, “Are you alright?”</p><p>She nodded, unable to speak. Her mind was too dull and her tongue too thick. He took her face in his hands, slowly kissing her again. It didn’t take long for the madness to build. She pulled at the knot in his tie, feeling the silk give. The pieces separated and she used the ends to yank him toward her. He chuckled against her lips.</p><p>Jaime's left hand moved over her hip, gathering the fabric of her dress as he did. Brienne had never been comfortable in gowns of any sort. She felt exposed in them, like one wrong move would show just how unladylike she was. It had been by chance she had this one in her closet to wear today. It was simple even by simple standards. White with bluebells around the collar- she thought at the time it was clever of her (something blue sewn into her dress). The skirt was the most daring part, and even that was nothing in the grand scheme, it had a slit up the side that stopped mid-thigh. This was what Jaime was finding as he pulled the material higher and higher. Soon his rough fingertips were brushing the outer skin of her thigh.</p><p>Both let out guttural sounds of need. She wanted those hands <i>everywhere</i>. The throbbing in her core was nearly unbearable. How could one man make her feel so weak-kneed? He lifted her leg and placed it over his hip. His hard erection rubbed against her core and she rocked her pelvis in response. Brienne knew that they should stop. It was getting dangerously close to the point of no return- <i>she was getting dangerously close to the point of no return</i> - but she didn’t. She couldn’t. It was all feeling and passion, desire and madness. She had never felt like this in her life.</p><p>Hyle had never made her burn with a touch or a kiss. This was new and scary and for once in her stupid existence she wanted to close her eyes and jump. Jaime sucked hard at her neck, biting and nipping at the skin. Brienne gripped the tie more firmly, continuing to roll into him. She wanted to beg him to stop teasing her when she heard ringing in the distance.</p><p>Her muddled mind wasn’t sure what it was hearing at first, but then the sound grew loud and sharper. “Fuck,” he growled against her neck, making her whimper as the vibrations worked through her. He pulled back and looked at her. His green eyes were dark and filled with the same madness she felt. They had both been pulled under and had that ringing not started, they would have had dirty sex right there on the foyer floor. The thought of where they were heading didn’t shame her, in fact a twisted part of her was even more turned on. Jaime Lannister, a man she didn’t know but married anyway, had unlocked something inside her. And she wasn’t sure what to do with that. He ran a hand down his pained face, “I have to take that.”</p><p>She nodded as she tried to find her voice, “Okay.” She closed her eyes in embarrassment- that’s the best she could come up with? She cleared her throat and tried again, “I need to call my dad and let him know where I am so he doesn’t use Tarth’s national guard to find me.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell him about the wedding?”</p><p>“Of course,” she straightened her dress, blushing at how rumpled the fabric was. “I don’t want him to learn about it from someone else or worse from a reporter that’s anxious to catch the governor off script. My dad has enough wolves at the door for his blue collar speech.”</p><p>“I think I’ll like my new good-father.” Jaime said as he finally answered his phone. “Hello, yes, sorry about the delay, can you give me another moment?” He listened to whatever the other person said and then responded, “Yes, I get that,” he sighed and held the phone to his chest. “There is a small private study two doors down that hall on the right hand side,” he pointed to the left. “There is also a sitting room all the way at the end. Once I finish with this call, I’ll come find you and show you around.” She nodded to him and he smiled tightly, putting the phone against his ear again as he walked in the opposite direction to the right. She listened to his voice fade away, “I’m sure you know why this is important…”</p><p>Once she couldn’t see him or hear him, she walked in the direction he pointed and opened the second door. Her mouth dropped open. <i>This</i> was a <i>small</i> private study? The walls were lined with at least fifteen shelves packed with books. Some were obviously very old first editions of novels that were worth more than her car. There were large recliners in dark brown and two full length red and gold couches. On the right side were windows that reached from floor to ceiling and looked out on the sparkling water. On the left was a fireplace that dominated half the wall. A huge cedar wood desk was just behind one of the couches and had a high back chair meant for a king that matched. Brienne held her breath and let it out slowly. Once again she wondered what in the hell she had gotten herself into.</p><p>She carefully moved into the room and shut the door softly. She felt like if she made too much noise someone would recognize she didn’t belong in a place this grand. Choosing to sit on one of the red couches and pulled out her phone. She groaned at the screen. Four missed calls from Hyle as well as fourteen messages from Hyle, Margie and Sansa. Two missed calls from her father. Brienne stopped scrolling through. She had the sinking suspicion she wouldn’t be breaking any news to anyone.</p><p>
  <i>You married a freaking Lannister, you idiot! Of course, it’s everywhere!</i>
</p><p>Brienne took several deep breaths and pressed her father’s name in her call list. He answered immediately, sounding out of breath, “Starlight! What is going on?”</p><p>“Well,” she stopped and then blurted out the words, “I’m married.”</p><p>“Okay,” her father said calmly, but she could feel the storm brewing, “let’s start at the beginning…”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>@@@@</i>
  </p>
</div>Jaime listened to the woman talking on the phone with half of his attention. The other half was firmly with his new wife. Shit! <i>New wife!</i> He knew this day would come. He had been given a strict deadline, one that had he missed would have led to serious consequences but... He just never expected the need to fuck his wife into the wall being one of them. He couldn’t say for sure what it was about her that made him harder than he had been with another woman.<p>Her body was strong, but her curves, oh her curves were supple and he wanted to map them all out with his hands… and his tongue. The feel of her hot skin under his fingertips had driven him to distraction. He tried not to think about how close he came to making her a nudist by ripping her dress apart so he could get at the flesh underneath.</p><p>“Jaime,” Maryna said loudly, “Are you listening to me?”</p><p>Jaime shifted in his seat. His pants were uncomfortably tight from the previous activities and his thoughts. He cleared his throat, “I’m listening. You know how much this means to me. I don’t want her to be <i>hurt</i> by this.”</p><p>Maryna sighed, “I know how much you love her. I know how special she is to you, but she will be hurt and she will be mad. It’s how you handle the waves of emotions that will determine what happens after.”</p><p>“I’m in this marriage for at least a year,” Jaime stood, pacing the room. “If it works out, it could be longer.” <i>And with the way my cock is reacting like a horny teenager, that’s probably going to happen,</i> he thought to himself. “Cersei will always have a huge part of my heart. You’re right, I love her.”</p><p>“Cersei will need to know that,” she told him. “Cersei will need to know that she’s first in your life always. Especially now.”</p><p>He frowned. He didn’t like this conversation or the games being played. That was a fact that he kept guarded though. Right now his twin’s well-being was his focus. “Thank you for your time. Please, do as we discussed and I will give thought to your advice.”</p><p>“Good day, Jaime.”</p><p>“To you as well, Maryna.” He hung up the phone, annoyed. He walked to the window and looked out at the massive gardens. His body was tense, from arousal- because he still wanted to fuck his wife into the wall- and from being just <i>pissed off</i> that his life wasn’t his. If he had his way, he wouldn’t be married to Brienne- or any woman- and he would be half a world away with his army unit. He ran a hand through his hair. At least there was real chemistry between him and Brienne. He didn’t know if it was a fire that would last, or would burn out quickly, but he wanted to find out. He wanted to sink his cock into her wet core and hear her scream his name. He groaned. “Get a grip, Lannister.”</p><p>He walked swiftly to the door of the sitting lounge he had procured for his phone meeting and headed to find his wife. Jaime walked toward the other side of the castle where he had told her of rooms to use. His mind was split down the middle- half worrying over how Cersei would take his marriage, the other picturing what it would be like to have Brienne naked and panting under him.</p><p>He had just entered the hall when he heard her voice muffled behind the study door. She sounded upset as she spoke to whoever she was on the phone with. Jaime halted for a moment, realizing it would be a violation of privacy to enter without her permission, but the way her voice shook, pulled at his heart and he turned the knob. </p><p>Her back was to him as she stared out at the ocean and the setting sun. Her right arm was curled around her middle, with her hand gripping the left side of her stomach, just above her hip. Brienne’s back was tense and she nodded at whatever the other person said.</p><p>“I know,” she sighed. “I don’t want you to do something that will cause you anymore problems. I just wish I had seen what you had.” She paused. “No, he doesn’t know about that. We really haven’t talked. I mean how do you admit that you are twice the fool?” She removed her arm from her stomach and let it hang at her side. “Maybe I should have done that first but it’s a little late and really the only thing that matters is you don’t hate me and that I haven’t caused the vultures to attack you again.” Brienne lifted her head and inhaled deeply. “I know you can, but this was my choice and if it gave them anything to come at you with- well that makes me a shit daughter.” She moved closer to the window and he could see her reflection in the glass. Her face was haunted and sad, but she wasn’t crying. “I love you too daddy.” She suddenly smiled slightly. “He, um, he seems like a good guy.” Her cheeks reddened and she bit her lip. “We haven’t had much time to talk, but we- uh- we connect, I think.”</p><p>
  <i>Yes, Brienne, we do connect alright.</i>
</p><p>“Jaime has been very kind to me, daddy.” She paused. “Two weeks. Yes, I know that’s a long time to be away from the company but I have vacation time that I haven’t used- ever, and after everything…” She laughed. “Sansa and Margie,” Jaime jerked at the name. <i>Margie…. was that…?</i> “Can handle the business department until I get back. They have already sent me forty text messages and phone calls.” Brienne shook her head. “I don’t know about that. I haven’t really given any thought to how to handle the apartment situation when I get home. But, eh, daddy I need to go and I know you have tons of things to do. I love you.” Pause, her smile softened. “I will see you as soon as I return.” She pulled the phone from her ear and he backed out slowly, shutting the door softly in front of him. He waited a couple of seconds then knocked. “Come in!”</p><p>He entered the room as if he hadn’t been there. She swallowed, picking at the material of her dress. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yes, but just so you know, our marriage is already front page news. The Night Watch page has us trending… well, it has you trending with me as an unknown woman… I guess all my years of hiding has finally paid off. Only local reporters on Tarth seem to have made any connection.”</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair, “Well that didn’t take long. Are you okay?”</p><p>She shrugged, “I’ll have to be, right?” She moved closer to him. “As I said before, I could have said no. I didn’t. I married you and that means I married the Lannister name. I do take pleasure, as I said, in the fact no one knows me.”</p><p>“Yet…”</p><p>Her blue eyes grew wide, “Iknow, but I don’t want to be known.” She looked around and panicked. “I,” she went still and her face became pale. “You know they are going to talk about my looks.” Brienne moved toward the window again and turned completely away from him. Her next words were spoken softly and with a pain he wanted to heal, “I have always been aware of how my face and body are compared to other women. I have come to a place in my life that I’m resigned to never being seen as beautiful, but,” she faced him again, “you are beautiful.” He laughed, uncomfortable. “I’m not saying that to flatter, I’m stating a fact. My father heard all about his ugly daughter until one day he finally snapped and punched a reporter in the nose, it shattered. You will get laughed at for marrying a woman that has more freckles than grace.”</p><p>“Fuck them,” he said, already clenching his fist that the people that would dare say anything to him about her. “Let them try and speak one word against you. I am known for my brawn and temper, not my tact and my diplomacy.”</p><p>“So is my father,” she half smiled at him. The expression shouldn’t be so charming, but he found himself enchanted anyway. “But that is my point. My father was jailed and nearly lost his position because he lost his temper… because of me and how people see me.” She sat down on one of the red couches and he sat next to her. “I have worked my whole life to be in the shadows. I don’t want to be known,” she said again.</p><p>“On the plane,” he stretched out his legs and leaned back against the plush cushions, “I told you that I knew you.” She narrowed her eyes and nodded. “Five years ago, I had just returned from combat. And of course,” he smiled bitterly, “my father used my time away to push his agenda on me. Tyrion,” her head shot up at the name and his smile turned genuine. “Was away at college and I just wanted to get the hell out of King’s Landing so I went to visit him. When I saw him, he had a black eye and a swollen lip… said his mouth had gotten him into some trouble,” Jaime laughed. “I could believe that. But then he said, someone else was involved. A woman,” Brienne looked away from him, playing with the fabric of her dress. “That woman managed to save my brother from further beating by picking up a pool cue and hitting the bully over the head with it…”</p><p>“One of that guy’s friends actually tried to punch me for helping your brother,” she whispered. “The city patrol was called and they were arrested.”</p><p>“That night you were studying in a cafe,” Jaime leaned forward, “we saw you through the window and Tyrion pointed you out. I have to say you are a hard woman to forget and it had nothing to do with you being less attractive. Because when I first saw you, the light was dim and you were cradling a coffee mug and I couldn’t help but smile at the way you laughed at whatever you were reading.”</p><p>She blushed crimson, “I didn’t know… I just couldn’t let him get beat up. I’m not the only one that helped him.”</p><p>“Oh yes,” he nodded. “Bronn was there too. My brother’s enabler.” Jaime held her gaze. “You said you couldn’t let him get hurt, why? Did you know him?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Not really. I mean I knew him through others and the occasional get together. Sansa knew him from her boyfriend at the time, Sandor.” Jaime nodded again. He knew the Cleganes. Sandor, the youngest, was gruff but relatively harmless- his older brother however was the just mean and, thankfully, in jail. “Margie seemed to know him pretty well though,” Jaime blanched at the name.</p><p>“Margie?” He asked, trying to seem uninterested.</p><p>“Margaery Tyrell,” she answered. “Sansa, Margie and I were roommates in college with another girl named Jeyne.”</p><p>“Ah,” he shifted. “The Tyrells are family friends.”</p><p>“She wanted to try and get the guys to stop, but she was pulled away by <i>her</i> boyfriend at the time, Dickon-” Brienne grumbled, “The name fit him well. I just couldn’t sit there, so I grabbed the first thing I could find and, well, you know the rest.”</p><p>“My brother couldn’t stop talking about you for the entire weekend I was there,” Jaime watched her expression shift from recalling a moment to being embarrassed by his words. “You might not have known him well, but he still remembers you.”</p><p>“I’ve seen him since then,” she acknowledged. “Sansa went on a few dates with him before going back to Sandor for the tenth time. I like your brother. He seemed witty and kind. I sometimes wished Sansa wasn’t so addicted to Sandor but you can’t help the ones you love.”</p><p>“Tyrion has found someone else,” Jaime looked away, shifting again. “Back to the topic of people knowing you, I hope you realize anyone that tries to hurt you will have to deal with me. You might not have liked how your father handled that reporter, but just as you protected Tyrion, I will do the same with you. You are my wife, as I have stated before, I will make sure you are treated with the respect you deserve.” He paused, smiling, “I will try not to punch every person though.”</p><p>“Yes,” she whispered, her blue eyes shining. “Please don’t do that.”</p><p>He reached out and touched her cheek gently, “Are you ready to tour your castle, Princess?”</p><p>She leaned into his palm and sighed as her eyes closed. “I’m hardly a princess.”</p><p>“Brienne,” he hardened his tone just enough to get her to look at him again. He caressed the fullness of her cheek with his thumb. “Don’t sell yourself short in my presence. Trust me. Right now, you are a princess and this is your castle.” </p><p>She opened her mouth, he guessed to dispute his words before shutting it again and nodding. They got up from the couch and he showed her the basic layout. Each new room got another response from his wife- whether that be a gasp or a twisting of the hands depended on which one they were in. Her eyes lit when they walked into the library and she saw the swords and the knights armor his family collected over the years around the room. She seemed fascinated with the replica of Brightroar his aunt had gifted him.</p><p>“It was our family sword,” he told her. “When I was a kid, I wanted to be the one that found it- I wanted to be the one that restored it and put it back where it belonged.” She watched him with those bright eyes and he smiled shyly, “I never went to look for it, no one even knows where to start, but on my fifteenth Nameday my Aunt Genna had this one made for me. It’s still my favorite gift I have ever received.”</p><p>Brienne grinned at him, her big teeth slipping past her lip. Again there was no reason to find this adorable, but he did. “That’s not too far from a story from my youth. My family has a shield in our great room and I loved it, would stare at it everyday. I wanted to take it with me to college, but of course I couldn’t. It was a family heirloom, so to make me happy my father had a friend painstakingly make me one that looked exactly like it. I still have it hanging in my apartment.”</p><p>He felt a wave of need sweep over him. He wanted to kiss her- because she understood. She didn’t laugh or call it silly to love a replica of a sword. She knew what it was like because she had felt the same. He took a deep breath and reached for her hand. “I can’t wait to see your shield hanging in our home.”</p><p>She took a step closer to him and he realized that she was being swayed by the same need as him. He cleared his throat and closed the distance between them. His lips settled on hers, softly. He kept telling himself he could stop. He would stop, but then she moaned and pressed her body to his and he was lost. He was an addict and her kiss was becoming his favorite high.</p><p>Her hand slid into his hair at the base of his neck, combing through the strands, pulling at the ends. He moaned and backed her up until she was falling into the sofa next to them. He leveled his body over hers, slowly descending until every part was touching. She arched up, pulling her lips from his and kissing along his jaw bone. </p><p>Jaime had been with others before, had had one night stands where the blood was pumping and all he could think about was taking the woman he was with. He had always thought those were crazy moments. That nothing could claim to be as hot as a woman he didn’t know <i>wanting</i> a dirty night of fucking. No strings, no worries. But this… This was so much more. Her mouth against his skin was making him harder than any other woman ever had. He felt like he was going mad- and he liked the feeling. He wanted more.</p><p>His legs tangled with hers and he rocked his hardness into her thigh. She gasped out his name and the sound sent him reeling. <i>Yes</i> he thought. <i>Fuck! I need to hear that again!</i> His mouth moved over her neck, sucking at the veins, biting lightly at the skin. She rolled her hips into him, pushing her hot center into his leg. They were spinning out of control. Fire and passion were the only things they knew. He wanted his wife so much more than he thought he would. He wanted to thrust hard into her. He wanted to claim her! </p><p>There was a darkness to that thought that was something he had never felt before. Maybe it was because of her shyness or because of how she viewed herself that made him want to show her exactly how a man desired a woman- exactly how <i>he</i> desired her. Brienne’s hand traveled down his back to above the curve of his ass, her fingers brushing just the top. Jaime felt the hesitation to go further, to grab him. He wanted her to. He wanted her as mindless as him. He moved his head, taking her earlobe in his mouth and said, “Don’t stop. Don’t be afraid to touch me. I am your husband and you are my wife.”</p><p>He traced the curve of her breast, cupping it in his hand. She whimpered when his thumb brushed her sensitive nipple. He grinned against the dip between her shoulder and collarbone as both her hands grabbed his ass, pulling him forcibly into her. In appreciation, he lifted her leg that was against the couch cushion over his hip which brought their aching parts closer together. </p><p>If he thought hearing her say his name before was erotic, it paled in comparsion to hearing her moan it. The shockwave that rushed through him was enough to have him fumbling with the hem of her dress. He <i>needed</i> to get to the woman underneath the fabric. He <i>needed</i> to feel her slick walls around his cock. She was just as eager and soon they were trying to rip the clothes from each other. Her hands managed to lift the shirt from his pants and he sucked in a breath at the light graze of her fingers on him.</p><p>Jaime realized how close he was to the edge of the couch a second too late and as he shifted to get a better angle- he rolled off the side with Brienne falling on top of him. She let out a yelp as they landed hard on the ground. He was stunned for a moment from the impact of his head hitting the carpeted floor. Her cool fingertips ran over his scalp. He looked up into her smiling eyes and noticed how her lips were pressed together to stop the laugh from escaping. </p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked with the chuckles barely hidden.</p><p>“The only thing wounded is my pride,” he responded before she finally gave into the guffaws. He couldn’t help but join in with her. The situation was ridiculous. He had never had such a hard time getting a girl out of her clothes… especially when it was a simple dress. She started to lift off of him and in doing so settled right over his throbbing manhood. He thrust up into her on instinct and she moaned, her nails curling into the fabric of his shirt. The fever under his skin that had started to slow with the embarrassment of landing on the ground, blazed back to life with her soft body and strong grip over him. He placed both his hands on her hips and sat up bringing them face to face. Her eyes were half-lidded and full of untapped passion. Jaime wondered briefly if she had ever been shown how sexy she was. He pressed his thumbs into the soft flesh over her hip bones and rolled his cock into her again. She closed her eyes fully and leaned her head back, moaning and moving against him. He growled at the clothes between them. He wanted to be <i>inside</i> her powerful body. “Take this off,” he yanked at her dress. She stopped moving, her teeth coming out to scrape at her bottom lip. “Please, I want to touch you.”</p><p>She nodded and reached down to take the hem in her hands when her phone rang, stopping her. She whipped her head around and he let out a painful groan. <i>Are you fucking kidding me?</i> he thought angrily. Brienne bit her lip harder then released it. “I should…”</p><p>He dropped his head back to the floor and said, “Of course.” </p><p>She eased off of him carefully. Jaime had never wanted to throw a phone out into the ocean more than he did at that moment. She grabbed the thin device from where she had placed it on a small table while they were talking about the sword. He watched her face turn white and her lips thinned. </p><p>“Brienne? Are you okay?”</p><p>She nodded, but he could see a shake to her hands that belied her nod. “I,” she looked at him with haunted eyes and his sexual desire simmered down. Her finger hit the decline button and she almost slammed the phone back on the table. “What does he want from me?” She asked more to herself but he couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>Brienne looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. Finally she dropped her chin to her chest and shrugged, “Have you felt like a complete fool? Like the whole world knew the secret before you even knew someone had whispered it?”</p><p>“Is this about your ex?” He watched her begin to pace the length of the room. “The one you were set to marry today?”</p><p>“His name is Hyle,” she said. “And yes, but not just him. It’s me. I was too stupid. And now,” she laughed bitterly. The sound was wrong coming from her. Jaime hadn’t known her long but he could see the goodness in her. He had that first night in the cafe and he saw it now standing with her. “You know he cheated on me on my Nameday- that was the day he proposed.” Jaime’s teeth ground together. His fist clenched at his side as she continued. “This ring,” she held up her hand with the ring he placed on her finger. “I bought it. I bought my own wedding band because he didn’t have the money-” she shook her head again. “I’m so stupid.”</p><p>“You were in love,” he said while trying not to picture all the ways he could kill this Hyle guy without being seen. All his years of training making the plans easy to think of. It also made his promise to replace the ring even more concrete in his mind. He would give her the band she deserved. “Everyone's a little blind when in love.”</p><p>“I don’t know that I was,” she whispered. Her teeth bit her bottom lip so hard it began to bleed. He walked toward her and cupped her cheek, gently removing the abused flesh from her mouth. She held his eyes, “I don’t know that what I felt for Hyle was love. He just,” she shrugged then laughed again only this time with tears lacing the sound. “He was the first guy I thought I could trust. How’s that for irony?” She pushed away from him and walked to the door. “Can you show me where I’ll be sleeping tonight? I’m suddenly extremely tired.”</p><p>It was on the tip of his tongue to say she was sleeping with him, but he refrained. The passion between them had turned cold with the phone call from her ex and he could see that now was not the right time to try and get it to flare to life again. “Of course,” he walked with her to the door and stopped before opening it. “What kind of clothes would you like? I’ll send the maid to get you some things.”</p><p>Her pink tongue rolled against her lips and she let a small smile loose, “I don’t need much. A few pairs of short and some shirts, maybe something to sleep in,” she blushed, “some undergarments as well. Oh and a pair of sandals.”</p><p>“No worries,” he thought specifically of the undergarments and sleeping clothes he would ask Graycie to buy. Something in blue with lace and silk ties that could come off easily… he swallowed, opening the door. They walked up the stairs and to the right where the Lord and Lady’s quarters were. He stopped at the first door and opened it to reveal a massive room that was dominated by a large bed. There was a hearth on one wall and large windows on the wall next to it. Off to the side was a vanity and a large mirror. On the opposite side of the room was a writing table with a huge dresser. “This is the Lady of the house’s room.” She wandered in and looked around. “The Lord’s room is the next one over.” He pointed to two doors across the room from them, “The door on the right is the closet and the one on the left is the restroom. If you need anything there is a button next to the bed that will ring the servants to come attend to you.”</p><p>“This is too much,” she breathed out the words.</p><p>“You are the princess and this is your castle,” he whispered back. She looked at him with shining eyes, blinking to get rid of tears. “I’ll leave you now.”</p><p>He turned to go but stopped at her voice calling his name, “Jaime,” he looked over his shoulder and she smiled softly. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Brienne,” he held her eyes for a moment longer, then left her to speak with Graycie.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And Watch It Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Brienne poured a generous amount of the light citrus smelling soap onto her loofa. She leaned her head against the cool marble of the tub and ran the sponge across her upper chest. Her mind drifted on a sea of memories from the night before. After Jaime left her, she had spent most of the night thinking about everything that she had done. Things she would have never thought she was capable of. Things like marrying a stranger and almost having dirty sex with said stranger. The Brienne of just two days before would have been quick to say that she would <i>never</i> do anything remotely like that…</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Never say never…</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you once again for all the support and love this story has gotten. I really hope all of you are doing well and are safe. This is the chapter that earned the explicit rating. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if you did. Or if you hated it. I know I can always do better. </p><p>Thank you to all my friends that continue to read this story behind the scenes and give me advice. You are all my rocks and I couldn't do it without you.</p><p>Thank you to Ro for the amazing cover art. It's absolutely beautiful and I'm so blessed to be able to call her my friend.</p><p>Thank you to my beta that has added to this story with her constant support and help. </p><p>Thank you to the readers, the comment leavers, and people that have left kudos- that really does make all the hard work worth it. I know as a writer getting that notification in my email makes my day brighter.</p><p>This chapter will have some online bullying elements at the end. If that unnerves you, please skip it. I don't wish to make anyone uncomfortable.</p><p>Crossover portion with my tumblr: <a href="https://jailynn24.tumblr.com/post/618288369405968384"> Jailynn24</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/9ZRisI3">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><strong>
  <div class="center">
    <p>Chapter 3: And Watch It Burn</p>
  </div>
</strong><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>Brienne poured a generous amount of the light citrus smelling soap onto her loofa. She leaned her head against the cool marble of the tub and ran the sponge across her upper chest. Her mind drifted on a sea of memories from the night before. After Jaime left her, she had spent most of the night thinking about everything that she had done. Things she would have never thought she was capable of. Things like marrying a stranger and almost having dirty sex with said stranger. The Brienne of just two days before would have been quick to say that she would <i>never</i> do anything remotely like that…<p>Never say never…</p><p>She thought about how she left <i>everything</i> and got on a plane without clothes or even basic supplies. She had been reckless. She had let her emotions control her. She had pushed aside rational thought and jumped into the unknown. She paused in washing herself. She had been selfish. All others faded away. </p><p>For the first time in her life, Brienne Tarth didn’t let her mind stop her and this was the result. Closing her eyes, she sighed. It could be worse. Being married to Jaime Lannister wasn’t a hardship… at least not in the normal way. He had been kind and generous. Gifting her with clothes and shoes. The clothes she was astounded to find fit perfectly. Everything she could have wanted he provided. He had even had dinner sent to her room with a note telling her that he hoped she found everything to be to her liking. He had let her have the night to deal with all her emotions, never demanding anything…</p><p>But as the emotional tide of feelings about Hyle calling and hearing his pathetic message, <i>Blue, please understand, I was stupid. We love each other. We can work this out. Come back so we can fix things</i>, had waned, she found herself longing for Jaime to come to her door. She had looked and waited. She had thought about nothing but what had almost happened. She pictured his hands all over her, touching her intimately and asking her to touch him the same way. Brienne had grown hot with desire and used her fingers to bring her some relief.</p><p>Just thinking about it now, Brienne felt the flames licking at her insides. She squeezed the loofa in her hands and pressed her thighs together, rubbing them to stop the throbbing. She had never realized how vivid her imagination was until she was lost in her fantasies. Brienne licked her lips and looked around the large bathroom. Her heart was beating so hard it hurt. She wanted to dive back into those daydreams of her husband again. The want that was clouding her mind was making her feel weak. </p><p>She had always believed she had self-control, but one kiss, one touch, from Jaime had snapped it quicker than she thought possible. It had taken her almost a year to get comfortable enough with Hyle to even come close to having sex with him, but Jaime- two kisses and she was done. Her right hand dipped below the water and grazed her tight nipple. She bit her lip to hold in the moan. She played with her breast, dropping the loofa so that both hands were on her body and pictured him in her mind.</p><p>Jaime appeared clearly, naked and wet, leaning over her. His breath was hot on her skin, his mouth teasing hers. Slow kisses that had her gasping and pulling him closer. She cupped her breasts, rolling her head to the side. He sucked on her neck, marking her with his teeth. She whimpered, “Please.”</p><p>“Touch yourself, Princess,” he commanded her and she did as he said. Her hand slipping further down her body to where she was burning. “Fuck,” he spread her legs, the water sloshing over the side of the tub as he moved closer. “I want to see your eyes. Open them for me, princess.”</p><p>She couldn’t. Her lids felt heavy and she was so close. Her climax was just there, just out of reach. “I need you,” she slipped her fingers through her blonde curls. “Jaime,” she moaned.</p><p>“Jaime?” her body froze. “You’re panting after another man so quick? You have already brought yourself off to his image.” Hyle leaned over the tub, sneering at her and Jaime started to fade. “Who knew I was so close to marrying a slut? You were so cold with me. A real <i>ice</i> queen.”</p><p>“You cheated on me!” She yelled even as shame filled her. “You don’t have the right…”</p><p>Her words went still in her throat as he jumped into the tub with her. His hands touched her the way Jaime’s had. “Come back to me, Bri. We were so happy. You loved me- you still love me.”</p><p>He leaned over her and she pushed against him. He didn’t move, he continued to press into her. “No! I don’t. I’m married. I’m with someone else.”</p><p>“For how long,” Hyle whispered against her lips. “How long before he realizes he wants more like I did? How long before he can’t stand looking at your <i>face</i>? He is rich and women will want him… how long before he chooses one of them and you are thrown out like trash?”</p><p>Tears welled up in her throat and she shook her head. No. Jaime was different… Hyle pressed his lips against hers, she twisted away… </p><p>Brienne sat up quickly. Blinking, she took in her surroundings. She was still in the bathtub, in the way too large bathroom. She breathed deeply, her teeth beginning to chatter. The water that had been so hot she had fallen asleep from being relaxed had grown cold. She reached to her right and pulled the towel toward her, slowly lifting from the water. She wrapped the fluffy white cotton around her body as she pulled the stopper out of the tub to drain the bath. Her mind was still haunted with her dream.</p><p>Everything had felt so real. The moments with Jaime, touching herself intimately and then Hyle’s presence. His words, her fears, rang in her head. What if Jaime wasn’t different? What did she really know about him? All she could say with certainty was they were attracted to each other. <i>Very</i> attracted. But the intense draw they felt could be fleeting. It also wasn’t the greatest basis for a relationship. The Hyle from her nightmare voiced a truth she had not allowed herself to think, <i>how long?</i></p><p>How long would this thing last? There was nothing holding them together except a piece of paper. They had no history, outside him seeing her in a cafe almost six years ago. This couldn’t end well. Eventually some woman, much more beautiful than her, will come along and he will move on. Brienne swallowed, steeling herself against the idea. </p><p>She rubbed the droplets of water from her skin and moved into the bedroom. She opened the bags of clothes that the maid had brought her and quickly dressed. She needed to get out of this room. She needed to escape her thoughts. Brienne slipped on a pair of flat sandals and grabbed her phone, pushing the thin device into her back pocket. Leaving the room, she quickly realized she wasn’t sure where to go. Following the hall toward the stairs, Brienne tried to recall the layout of the castle- the little she saw- that Jaime had shown her. </p><p>The sounds of people milling about brought her comfort- she could ask one for directions… to somewhere. Brienne stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down. There at the bottom, dressed in simple khaki shorts and a white button down shirt, was her husband. Her breath caught in her throat. Her dreams had not done him justice. His skin looked even more golden next to the stark white of his shirt, his flaxen colored hair curled at the base- and she longed to run her fingers through it-... Her inspection of his body was stopped by him turning toward her.</p><p>She was caught in the green of his eyes. Damn he was too good looking! She pulled her gaze from his and walked down the steps toward him. Her heart was racing by the time she was standing next to Jaime. “Good morning,” she said, trying to act like she hadn’t been thinking about him while in the shower… and the night before.</p><p>“Good morning,” he said, his eyes moving over her before coming back to her own. He licked his lips. “How did you sleep?”</p><p>She hoped her blush wasn’t as red as it felt. She feared her thoughts were clear for all to see- especially him. “I slept well,” she played with the ring on her finger, twisting it around and around. “How about you?”</p><p>“I could have slept better,” he leaned in close and whispered, “I had a lot of pent up tension to deal with.”</p><p>If the flush to her cheeks was mild before (which she didn’t believe it was), the color now was probably bordering on purple. She looked away from him. The tension that had been in her body from their unfinished activities flooded back in. “Sorry,” she squeaked. Clearing her throat, she tried again. “Sorry to hear you didn’t sleep well.”</p><p>“I bet you are,” he told her in that same husky voice. She shivered… damn him! He chuckled, “What did you want to do today, Princess?”</p><p>“I was thinking about heading down to the beach,” she shifted from foot to foot. “Would you like to walk with me?”</p><p>“Yes,” he smiled at her. She noticed a faint dimple in his right cheek and had to curl her fingers not to reach out and caress his face. “I’ll have a talk with the chef and meet you outside.” She nodded to him. Jaime hesitated before taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “Give me just a moment.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>@@@@</i>
  </p>
</div><p>They walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. He looked out ahead of him. Trying, and failing, not to notice her long legs and the way her simple green tank top hugged her upper body. It should be a crime for a woman to have legs that looked like <i>that</i>! Jaime finally gave up the pretense of not looking and traced the lines of her form with his eyes. Thankfully the dark sunglasses he was wearing hid the leering from being seen by her. </p><p>He felt a little ridiculous to be frank. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen a pair of mile long legs before, Darcy Mormont, his fuck mate in the army, had been tall and slender with a killer pair as well, but Brienne’s were different. Those pale and freckled legs were strong and thick. He could just imagine them holding his head to her as he licked her to completion. He could and <i>had</i>. The minute he had seen her standing at the top of the stairs in short denim cut-offs, the fantasies had begun. </p><p>Every one of his thoughts revolved around having those legs wrapped around some part of his body. He wasn’t just limited to his head, oh no, he had thought about them over his shoulders, around his waist, gripping his hips. The thoughts had been endless and were causing him more than a little pain. Fuck! He needed to stop his thoughts before he embarrassed himself.</p><p>“I’ve never seen sand this color before,” she finally broke the quiet between them. Jaime pulled his eyes from watching the sway of her ass in those shorts and cleared his throat. “Pink sand… do you know why it’s like this?”</p><p>He shook his head, thankful for something unrelated to her naked and sweating body to distract him, “Some have said it’s the remains of all the seashells and coral pieces left behind. That’s probably more honest than what I was told by my grandmother when I was a kid and asked the same question.”</p><p>She turned her head, her lips curling up in a smile, “What did she tell you?”</p><p>“She said the pink sand was from the mermaids that lived in the sea,” he laughed remembering the story that seemed so ridiculous. “She said that they had blessed this beach with magic that captured the colors of the setting sun. That this beach was their gift to us humans for being kind to the oceans… I think that was her real point- don’t throw shit in the water.”</p><p>Brienne’s half smile fully formed and she nodded, “I like that explanation better.” She swung her arms back and forth then held them out. Her sandals were hanging loosely from one of her fingers. “I love the water. I think I was taught to swim long before I was allowed to walk.”</p><p>“What was it like growing up on Tarth?”</p><p>She stopped, dropping down and sitting on the sand. He took a seat next to her, watching as she stared out into the sea. “If you would have asked me that as a kid, I would have said boring or quiet. I was aware that we were a tourist destination, a lot of our business comes from people spending vacations on the tiny island, but I had always been there and didn’t <i>really</i> understand how good I had it. I dreamed of getting away, of being in a big city- like my brother had before me.” She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her cheek on them. Her blue eyes were bright with her memories. “After I moved away for university, that’s when I got it.”</p><p>“Got what?”</p><p>“How perfect my childhood was,” she smiled softly. “I was free on Tarth. I could swim in the ocean or the lakes without concern. I spent hours exploring the woods. I could lie on my back in a field of wildflowers and get lost in watching the clouds. People knew us and we knew them. The miners that worked for my family would spend holidays in our backyard, because my father loved to throw a party.” She laughed. “I always felt safe. My imagination was unleashed.” She sighed and turned her gaze back to the water. “I think part of the magic was shattered after my mom’s death-” Brienne suddenly stopped talking.</p><p>Jaime didn’t want to push on that. He knew how it felt to lose a parent- a mother- and he didn’t want to cause her any pain. So he latched onto a safe topic, “Your father mined? I would have thought he would own loads of fishing vessels.”</p><p>“Oh he does,” she laughed again. “My dad thinks he is a master of all trades, truthfully Galladon is the fisherman of the family and has taken that part of the business to new heights.” She shook her head, “The mining part has been the backbone of the island for generations. The tub I fell-” she pressed her lips together and he raised his eyebrow at her. She sighed. “The tub I fell asleep in this morning,” he laughed and she blushed, “was most definitely from Tarth.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Princess,” he leaned over and whispered in her ear. “We are not glossing over the sleeping in the tub confession. Do you do that often?”</p><p>She shivered, moving her head slightly away from him, letting his lips slide along her neck, “Once or twice.” She gasped as he kissed along the column of her throat. “The water,” Brienne whimpered. “I can get too relaxed.”</p><p>“Hmm,” he lifted one of his hands and cupped her cheek as he continued to explore her skin. “I will have to bathe with you from now on,” she twisted so that they were facing each other. Their lips brushed lightly as he finished his thought. “As your husband, it is my job to make sure you are safe and if that means you don’t get too <i>relaxed</i> in the tub, well I will do what I must.”</p><p>“Jaime,” she moaned as his lips moved over hers. “We are outside.”</p><p>“Hmm,” he pushed her back until she was laying down. “Yes, we are.”</p><p>“Anyone can see us,” she told him even as her hands slipped under the edges of his shirt to touch his stomach.</p><p>“Yes,” he said again. He lifted her tank top and caressed her sides, bunching the fabric up with his hands. “But no one will. It’s just us, Princess.”</p><p>“How can you be sure?” She kissed his jawline. Peppering his skin with small bites. He tightened his grip on her sides, his thumbs rubbing over her hard nipples. “What if…”</p><p>He silenced her concerns with a deep kiss. His tongue dancing and sliding along hers. She arched into him, moaning as his roaming hands fully cupped her small breasts. Her legs tangled with his as they moved and explored each other over their clothes and under them. Her nails dug into his back as he rolled his hips into her. The sound she made would have made even the most devout Septon rethink his vows of purity. </p><p>He lifted off of her just enough to pull her shirt and his from their bodies. Her sapphire eyes were deep and dark, passion ruled. He had no doubt his expression mirrored hers. She placed her hands on his chest. Her palms on him was an intense feeling. Heat that could rival the sun followed everywhere she touched. He sucked in a breath as she leaned up and kissed along his shoulder. He held her to him, tracing the line of her spine. He stopped at her bra clasp. Jaime pinched the material between his thumb and forefinger. One flick and the clasp would give. </p><p>Brienne pulled back and looked into his eyes, “Is this just madness?”</p><p>“Right now,” she nodded and he kissed her gently. “Maybe. Maybe it is, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t real.”</p><p>“Nothing about this feels real,” she ran her hands through his hair. “I don’t know you, but I’m here with you. I dropped everything and now I don’t feel connected to anything.”</p><p>He brushed her hair back from her shoulder and pursed his lips, “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“Why were you at the courthouse? Why did you marry me instead of your fiancee? Tell me about you?”</p><p>Jaime closed his eyes. This was the conversation he knew was coming and it was probably better to do it now before they did what they both wanted to do so badly. After all she had a right to know what her role was in this game of his family’s making. He got up and pulled her to her feet. Reaching down he reluctantly handed her her shirt back and put his on as well. </p><p>“You deserve to know those answers,” he rubbed his sand covered hand over his pants. “But to tell them, I’m going to need a drink.”</p><p>Together they walked back to the house, Jaime’s mind was rushing with all the things he was about to tell her… and the ones he was going to hold back. There was only so much truth he was willing to tell. He knew that he could lose her after the first bomb dropped. He plotted his answers in his head and where to start. They walked up the long twisting path toward the house and he once again found himself watching the sway of her hips. It was subtle, unconscious, and that’s what he thought was so sexy about it. </p><p>He opened the back gate with another code and held it open for her. She smiled shyly at him, waiting just on the other side for him to lock it behind him. He took a deep breath and said, “I’m going to have the chef prepare lunch. Do you want to eat on the terrace?”</p><p>She twisted her ring around her finger and said softly, “Or on the balcony of the Lord’s room?”</p><p>He swallowed. He knew that if they ate there… if he had her in the bedroom, he wasn’t going to let anything stop him. They had played a dangerous game before, but always had an out. Once she was alone with him… “How did you know there was a balcony?”</p><p>“I saw you,” she looked away from him, twisting the ring faster. “Before I went to sleep, I walked out onto my balcony and I saw you. You seemed lost in your thoughts so I walked back inside.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to eat there? We’ve been close to making this marriage real in all sorts of places…”</p><p>She took his hand in one of hers and caressed his cheek with the other, “I said I wanted to know you, I didn’t say that I was changing my mind about being with you. It would be foolish and disingenuous of me to act as if I didn’t want you. I know that this is crazy, but each time I’m next to you, I want you just a little more.”</p><p>He understood that. He felt that. He had been envisioning taking her every which way and in every place he could think of. He grinned at her. “Then we shall dine in the Lord’s bedchamber.” </p><p>The walk toward the castle was made a little quicker. He was thankful he had already given the chef orders to make a simple lunch that could be served swiftly. Jaime led her by the hand up the back stairs toward the master’s room. He felt a little like a teenager sneaking his girlfriend into the house for a quickie. The fact that his “girlfriend” was his wife and the “quickie” was hopefully going to be hours of fucking, meant little to his racing heart.  </p><p>He opened the door to the Lord’s bedchamber with a stifled sigh of relief. He had wanted her in this room last night. The time she saw him on the balcony had been when he was fighting his desire to go to her room and fuck her into the mattress. The thoughts had left him tense and slightly ashamed. He had never thought about taking a woman like that. All passion and little finesse. The truth was he <i>did</i> think it was madness between them. What else could it be?</p><p>She entered the room and looked around her. Brienne walked around slowly. He watched her for a moment before going over to the servant’s phone and calling down to the kitchens. “Karden, the lady and I are ready for lunch to be brought up to the Lord’s chambers. Bring some Arbor red as well.”</p><p>He hung up the phone after giving a few more instructions and noticed Brienne on the balcony. He slipped off his shoes and followed her. She was leaning against the railing with her hair blowing in the light ocean breeze.                         </p><p>“This place,” she looked over at him. “I can see why your family wants to keep it for themselves. It’s magical.”</p><p>“Of course it is,” he smirked at her. “The mermaids blessed it.” She laughed softly. “I will admit, it does feel good to be away from King’s Landing. I have never felt at home there.”</p><p>“Me either,” she stood up straight and studied her hands. “I think I always believed I would end up back on Tarth after graduation.”</p><p>“What made you change your mind?”</p><p>She shrugged, “I started a business with some friends and it grew way quicker than we thought it would. We weren’t expecting people to actually respond so well, but we should have. Margie, Jeyne and Sansa are gorgeous and Margie has a way of getting attention whenever she’s around. Once the ball started rolling down the hill, it didn’t seem feasible to move back to a tiny island in the Narrow Sea.”</p><p>“What’s your business?” he asked even though he knew.</p><p>“We run an online clothing boutique and clothing line. Jeyne handles the online store. Sansa has always had an eye for fashion and made most of her clothes, and mine because not many places have my size- I’m amazed you found anything for me honestly. Margie is the face of the company. She’s great at getting investors and working a room. That’s not me. I found my place behind the scenes. Marketing and keeping everything going. I watched my father take great care with his employees. That’s what I went to college for- business- so I could take my place in the family one.” She sighed. “I never expected to be running my own with my friends.”</p><p>“I understand that,” he leaned sideways against the rail. “I never thought I would end up working for my dad. I actually actively avoided it most of my life, but eventually the Stranger got his due.”</p><p>“You didn’t want to be part of the family business?”</p><p>“I,” he stopped at the sound of the servants knocking at the door. “Come in,” he yelled. Three men walked in carrying trays of food and drinks. Jaime kept quiet while they worked. Each male was quick in placing plates and silverware as while as glasses and wine glasses on the small table. Byran held out the chair for Brienne, who took her seat with a smile and a quiet ‘thank you’. Darvin poured wine into each of their goblets and Riler set the food out. Once they were done, Jaime thanked each of them. They left as quietly as they came in. Jaime took a sip from his wine, holding the liquor on his tongue. He didn’t like wine, preferring ale, but he had to admit this was good stuff. “To answer your question, no, I didn’t. Tyrion did. He loves Lannister Inc and all the headaches that go along with that, but I have always been more interested in other things.”</p><p>“Such as,” she prompted while spooning some fruit salad on her plate. </p><p>“I was in the military,” she looked up and met his eyes. “I found purpose there. I found a home there. If I had my way, I would be back with my brother’s in arms.”</p><p>“Galladon served as well,” she smiled at him. “He did three tours of duties but he always said if they needed him, he would suit up once again without hesitation.”</p><p>“It’s a calling,” he grabbed a roll from the pile, tearing it open and placing some cuts of meat on it. “I still dream of what I saw over there…” He let the sentence drop and started up a new one. “You asked me why I was at the courthouse,” she nodded, grabbing her water glass. “I was there because my father is a very archaic man. He has demanded that I marry and produce an heir.” She choked on her water. “Yes,” he nodded. “I see you understand where this is headed.”</p><p>Brienne coughed as his words sunk in, “An heir?”</p><p>“I had six months to get married,” he drank deeply from his wine glass and Brienne did the same. “The day I saw you at the courthouse, it was the final day. The bride my father chose didn’t show,” he paused, looking at her intensely.</p><p>She reached for her goblet again and drained it. She placed the empty glass on the table. “But I was there.”</p><p>“You were,” he acknowledged. “The timing was right. I didn’t expect the chemistry between us to be so vigorous. That was a nice surprise.” She poured herself another glass. “Marrying was only the first deadline I was given.”</p><p>“Oh Gods,” she whispered into the lip of her glass, closing her eyes.</p><p>“My father has given me and my new bride,” he pointed at her and she took another gulp of wine. “A year to have a child.”</p><p>“A year,” she whispered. Her cheeks were red, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the wine or the news. “What if I can’t have a child? What if I refuse? What if I find a boat and sail to the mainland and get a divorce right now?”</p><p>“My father would just have me wed again,” he drank his own goblet’s contents at that thought. “I won’t keep you in a marriage you do not want to be in. If this insanity is too much, I will find you the boat myself. But,” he leaned forward. “I really hope you decide to stay. I think that we could have fun trying for the child my father so desires.”</p><p>Brienne stood up suddenly and he thought she would bolt from the island. He watched her sway on her feet and stood up as well to catch her. She held onto his arms as he wrapped them around her. “I don’t know,” she blinked and started again. “This is crazy. This whole thing is crazy.”</p><p>He steeled himself against the possibility of her leaving him and him having to marry someone else. One of those idiots with the right name his father had presented him with. His mouth twisted at the thought. “So you are leaving?”</p><p>She backed up from him and reached for the goblet again. “I should,” she drained the remaining wine in one large swallow. “But no.” She turned back to him, swaying again. He felt relief flood through him. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but no, I’m not leaving. I want to fuck you too much,” she placed a hand to her head and groaned, while he smirked. “This is why I don’t drink. I say stupid things…”</p><p>“They say that alcohol is a truth serum,” he moved her into the room. “It makes it easier to say what you really think.”</p><p>“I think,” she licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I think I want you to kiss me.”</p><p>“You think,” he whispered.</p><p>She shook her head, “I know. I want you to kiss me.”</p><p>“A good husband knows, a happy wife…” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned into the kiss, pulling herself closer to him. He licked at the seam of her lips, biting lightly at the full bottom one. She pushed one of her hands through his hair, gripping his head while the other trailed down his back. He pulled the shirt up her sides urging her to help him take it off. “Brienne,” he groaned as he gathered the material under her arms. She took a step back and lifted the tank over her head, flinging it to the ground. He growled, yanking at his own shirt, buttons popping from his aggression. She bit her lip watching as his shirt joined hers on the ground. “Come here.”</p><p>She returned to his arms. He let out a low groan as their naked skin touched. There was a rush knowing that no one and nothing would interrupt them this time. His hands reached down and gripped both her ass cheeks. She gasped into his mouth, kissing him harder. Jaime squeezed her firm globes, rolling his erection into her. Brienne broke the kiss, inhaling air in large gulps. He took the opportunity to suck and lick the sweat from her throat. She dropped her head back giving him more room. He thanked her for that by working his mouth over the sensitive skin just above her pulse point. He felt it flutter against his tongue. </p><p>“Please,” she whimpered. “I need more… I need….”</p><p>“What,” he nipped harder at her skin, leaving behind a mark for him to admire later. “What do you need?”</p><p>“I need you to touch me, please, Jaime,” she begged. </p><p>“I am touching you,” he proved his point by gripping her hips and pulling her closer to him. </p><p>“No,” she moaned, grabbing his hands and hesitated only for a moment before placing them on her breasts, “touch me.”</p><p>Jaime could be called a lot of things but foolish was low on the list- especially when it came to having a woman he was attracted to beg him to touch her. He cupped her bra covered breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples. She panted into the skin of his neck as she kissed up the side. He growled, curling his fingers into the fabric of her bra and pulling the thin material apart. </p><p>The sound of the cotton ripping apart was loud in the quiet of the room. She pulled back, letting the straps slip down her arms. Her face was slightly clouded, for the first time showing her insecurities. Brienne gnawed at her bottom lip, pulling the flesh into her mouth. Her arms came up to cross over her chest, “I know they are small…”</p><p>He didn’t let her finish. He dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her arms from her chest and kissing up her flat stomach. Her hands slipped through his hair, scrapping lightly at his scalp. He hummed in appreciation against her right nipple, sucking the hard bud into his mouth. She cried out, arching her back. He circled the first nipple with his tongue making it harden just a little more. Her cries turned into whimpers which melted into pleading words. He moved his head to the left side and lavished that breast with the same attention. As his mouth worshiped her small but beautiful breasts, his fingers worked on the button and zipper of her shorts. Jaime wanted her naked and now. He wanted to feast his eyes on her strong body and run his hands over every part.</p><p>Brienne helped him push the shorts from her legs and he leaned back to admire the woman before him. Her body was magnificent. Each muscle was defined and long. He licked his lips as a primal thought entered his mind- <i>she is mine</i>! Her skin was alabaster with caramel dots of different sizes all over. He wanted to connect them with his fingers and his mouth. He wanted to mark her. Everyone would know who she belonged to. <i>His</i>! </p><p>She shifted from foot to foot and he looked up into her face. Her cheeks were red and the flood of color was beginning to stain the rest of her. She was jumpy and nervous. It was interesting to see the two sides of her on display. Wanton woman that desired nothing more than to be in his bed and the uncomfortable girl that didn’t much like her own skin. “Do you have to stare?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said, his voice deeper than he had ever heard it before. She shivered at the tone and her thighs pressed together. “I want to stare at my wife. You are a sight, Princess.” Her eyes began to shine with unleashed tears and she turned her head away, covering her mouth with her hand. He stood quickly, pulling her to him. “Hey,” she sniffled as he ran his hand over her hair. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>She shook her head and laughed, wiping the couple tears that fell from her eyes away. “No one,” she growled and he tried really, <i>really</i> hard not to be distracted by the sound, but he was only human. And he was already harder than he had been in years. “I’m not used to people looking at me… like that.”</p><p>“Like what?” he asked, honestly confused.</p><p>“Like I’m desirable,” she said shyly then groaned. “Damn it, this is another reason why I don’t drink. I get too emotional.”</p><p>He pulled her to the large bed and she sat on it, “Well, Princess,” he climbed up the mattress after her, his legs on either side of her hips. “Get used to being stared at. Get used to me wanting you.” He leaned over her, trapping her wrists above her head with one of his hands. “The men that didn’t look at you were idiots.” He kissed her hard and deep. He took his time, making sure to pour all of his pent up tension for her into the kiss. She arched into him, moaning into his mouth. He pulled away slowly. They were both out of breath, panting harshly. “The fool that had you and didn’t worship you, didn’t deserve you. Never forget that.”</p><p>Her blue eyes were dark with want, her mouth was parted and her lips were moist and swollen- fuck she looked hot! Jaime took a moment to say a silent <i>thank you</i> to the moron that hurt her. If it hadn’t been for him, Jaime would have been shackled to a woman he was sure wouldn’t get him half as turned on as he was right then. He made his way down her body, kissing and caressing each part. Once he was done, not an inch of her would be left without his lips or his hands having given it proper attention. </p><p>Brienne twisted and turned, angling her body to give him more to taste. It was a taste he was coming to enjoy. He painted pictures on her stomach with his tongue. She gasped as he moved lower and lower. His destination was clear. His desire was blatant. He wanted to lap at her honey. Jaime was a starving man and her body was his feast. Hunger burned in his veins. He was a lion on the hunt and she was his prey to be devoured. </p><p>He inhaled deeply as he settled between her legs. Only a thin strip of blue lace hid his treasure from him. Lace and ribbon- easily torn- Graycie had done just as he had asked. Jaime made a mental note to give her a raise. He hooked his thumbs into the elastic waistband. Their eyes met and time stood still. Each was aware there was no going back after this moment. He would not be able to stop and she would not stop him. This was the madness- but this was also clarity. He knew that no matter what it would be alright- they would be alright.</p><p>She nodded her head and he pulled the underwear from her body. The lace gave with little resistance. She looked stunned for a moment and then laughed, “Are you trying to make it so I have no underwear left?”</p><p>“If I have my way,” he smirked, pulling her towards him as he settled on his stomach. Her core was covered in pale blonde curls. He blew lightly against her opening. She moaned loudly. His smirk widened and he finished his thought. “You won’t be wearing much of anything for the next two weeks.”</p><p>He licked up and down her wet center. The scent and taste of her arousal was making his head spin. More and more- he needed, he wanted, he would have. He would have her cries of pleasure. He would own her sighs of completion. He would enjoy taking her. Her thighs clamped around his head and he grinned against her. Just as he imagined. Strong muscles keeping him right where he wanted to be. He pushed his tongue deep inside of her, swirling it around and around. More of her essence flooded his mouth. The sweetest treat. Jaime had always liked to have dessert before the meal… He inserted one finger alongside his tongue, curling it and twisting it as well. She tensed under him, her inner walls starting to spasm. </p><p>He added another finger, filling and stretching her. Jaime wanted her ready for him. His fingers moved faster and faster. His mouth moved up to suck her clit, flattening his tongue against the little bundle of nerves. She scraped her blunt nails over his back, leaving red lines in their wake. He smiled, he was excited to wear her mark on his back. He wanted all of fucking Westeros to know how wild his wife was for him. Those that were too dim to see the her- well fuck them. He sucked harder on her clit, he wanted her to break. He knew she was close, and could feel the building tidal wave. She rolled her hips hard against his face, jerking and moaning. He rolled with her, never losing focus. He wanted her to scream so loud the other side of the island heard her. </p><p>Brienne moved her hands from his back, one coming up to cup the back of his head. He looked up at her from his place between her muscular thighs and smirked as her other hand pulled at her breast. She twisted her nipple, riding the waves of pleasure he was giving her. He joined her, using the hand that wasn’t deep in her to fondle her other tit. That was all she needed to reach the pinnacle. Her body stiffened and her back arched. He thrust his fingers faster and faster, licked her harder. </p><p>“Jaime,” she screamed as her climax rushed through her. “Oh Gods, Jaime!”</p><p>Her saying his name while in the throes of passion was music to his ears. He continued to take it from her. His need to make her feel good, to feel <i>wanted</i>, was a single-minded focus. This was as important to him as all the missions he had been on as a soldier. Her legs were shaking from the force of her release and they dropped down on the bed. Pride swelled up inside of him as he looked up at her from his place between her thighs. Her face was red, her eyes half-lidded, her lips were parted and her body was still shaking. She looked well fucked and they hadn’t even really started yet. </p><p>Jaime crawled back up her body and rolled to the side. She turned her head toward him. Their eyes met and she smiled. He couldn’t help but smile back at her. He held her eyes and inserted his fingers that had been in her into his mouth. Her pupils dilated as she watched him savor her essence from his digits. He was still harder than a fucking stone and he needed to be inside her… like now, but he also felt joy at seeing her so relaxed, yet so turned on. Before he knew she had moved, she pushed him completely onto his back and kissed him hard. She sucked on his tongue, licked at his lips, tasting herself on him. She moaned and he responded with a low rumbling groan.</p><p>She moved down his body in the same way he had hers, stopping to trace his muscles with her mouth and caress him up and down. He gripped her ass, squeezing and releasing the firm muscles. She grinned against his stomach. She bit lightly, and then not so lightly, at the skin just below his belly button. Jaime arched up and grabbed her ass harder. She shimmied away from his hands and sat up. Her hands played with the button and zipper of his khakis. </p><p>The look in her eyes was sexy as hell. The Lannisters have always thought of themselves as lions. The king of the jungle. The rulers of their domain. Right then, sitting on him nude and flushed, Brienne was the lioness. She was not the princess, she was the queen. He sat up swiftly, kissing her, claiming her. She rocked her hips into his and he mentally cursed the fact he still had his pants on. She seemed to have the same feeling because she pushed against his shoulders and continued to work on freeing him from his breeches. </p><p>He nearly wept with joy as she yanked the material, with his boxers, from his body. Brienne’s eyes fell to his hard erection. Her fingers twisted the ring and she looked up into his eyes then down at his cock again. She licked her lips and reached out to touch his throbbing manhood. Her hand circled him, gripping him lightly. He moaned. The feel of her hand on his hard flesh was nice but he needed more. Brienne met his eyes and bent forward. Her intention was clear and he said blessings to each of the Seven once her mouth closed over the head of his shaft. Brienne started slowly, sliding down, taking as much of him as she could before pulling back up. He curled his fingers into the comforter and thought of things to cool his blood. He didn’t want to climax too soon. He wanted to do that <i>inside</i> of her.</p><p>It didn’t take her long to find a rhythm that had him dancing like a puppet on a string. She curled her right hand at the base of his cock, her left hand played with his nipples and her mouth- oh that fucking glorious mouth- slid down while sucking on him then pulled back up to begin again. Jaime was pretty sure he was going to die, but he had made peace with the Stranger long ago. If he couldn’t go out on the battlefield- this was a serviceable alternative. </p><p>More than serviceable. It was damn near the Seven fucking heavens. He tried to control his hips. He didn’t want to hurt her. But that same primal part that wanted to claim her also wanted to thrust hard into her mouth. He stared up at the ceiling, using the blandness of the white brick and rich brown wood beams to distract him from the feeling of her mouth on his cock. She hummed as she slid down and he jerked, jumping and nearly throwing her off of him. She looked at him, her blue eyes devious. Son of a bitch! He wanted that look, that smirking expression to be the last thing he saw for the rest of his Gods forsaken days. Naughty didn’t even begin to describe that sexy knowing look. </p><p>She held his gaze as she continued her work of driving him to the brink of oblivion. Jaime was praying that he didn’t spill inside her mouth- especially now. He clenched his fingers tighter in the comforter. No, he was going to fuck his wife. That much he was sure. He would not give into the building climax.</p><p>“Fuck,” he called out. His mind was mush and that was the only word he knew… well that and, “Brienne!”</p><p>He pushed against her shoulders gently. If she didn’t stop now, he would not be able to fuck her the way he wanted to. She released his cock with a dirty pop and his mind blanked again. She smirked at him. Fuck he had married well without even trying… He rolled her under him, causing her to laugh and then paused. “It’s up to you,” she blinked at him. Her endless blue eyes staring at him with complete trust. “I can get a condom right now. We don’t have-”</p><p>She placed a finger to his lips, “One year.” Then she replaced her finger with her sweet mouth. </p><p>He sank into her slowly. Inch by delicious inch. She took him inside of her, velvet sheath for his sword. Fuck! He <i>had</i> married more than well. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles at the base of his spine once he was fully enveloped by her. He didn’t move right away. He wanted to savor the feeling of her around him. </p><p>She was the first one to move, pushing her hips against his. She closed her eyes and did it again, rougher than before. He took her thighs in his hands and pulled out till only the tip of his erection was still inside of her before plunging back in. She let out a guttural moan, a sound that was pure passion. He repeated the action again. Brienne held onto his arms meeting him thrust for thrust. There was little finesse in their coupling. It was raw and powerful. It was skin slapping against skin. It was dirty kisses and even dirtier moans. It was calling out to the Gods and asking for more. </p><p>Her nails dug into his arms, a little pain that added to the pleasure. She leaned up and he rocked back until he was seated and she was on top of him. Brienne bounced on his cock, her head flung back and her small breasts swaying. Jaime was enraptured. He was awed. He was thankful he didn’t have a weak heart. She rolled her hips on the way down, clenching her thighs more tightly around him. He captured her mouth, sucking on her tongue, telling her with his hands on her ass and in her hair how good she felt. She bit his lip, pulling at it, before kissing him deeply again. He plundered her mouth as his cock plundered her wet center. Hot and hard. Faster and deeper. </p><p>She cried out and started shaking as her climax roared to life inside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her mouth closing over the flesh. He felt her teeth and jerked his hips harder. He wanted her to bite him. Just as he was excited by her nails scratching at his back, he was equally as excited by the thought of her brand on his shoulder. </p><p>Brienne bit down hard as her pleasure ripped through her. He howled in satisfaction as she shook and rode the intensity. He moved them again so he was back on top of her, thrusting faster. </p><p>“Jaime!” She screamed with her head thrown back. “Please, oh Gods, please.”</p><p>His mind was empty of thought, desire reigned over him. His need to spill in her. His claim on her body was complete. Jaime felt the stirrings of his own peak taking hold. He wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer but he had to be sure- putting aside his own desires, he had to be sure that she wanted him to reach his completion within her. </p><p>“Brienne,” he growled. She opened her eyes and he nearly came right then from just that expression. “Tell me,” he stilled his movements. “Tell me you want this, I have to hear the words. This isn’t about my father and his fucking crazy plans. This is about <i>us</i>. Tell me…”</p><p>She locked her legs tighter around him and squeezed her inner walls, pulling him deeper inside. “I <i>want</i> this.”</p><p>“Fuck,” he draw the word out and spilled deep inside her. His cock jerked and spasmed and triggered another orgasm in her. They held each other as the high eased. He thought he may have blacked out. Hells, he may have seen the Seven heavens- died and been sent back. Jaime gathered her in his arms and kissed her slowly. She sighed in his mouth as her legs loosened their grip around him. He had never wanted to thank his father for meddling in his life- he had fought against the idea of marriage since he knew what it was- but right then, Jaime Lannister was grateful to his dad. He rolled onto his side, pulling her against him and kissed the top of her head. She almost purred at the soft caress. “You know,” he said thoughtfully. “We will have to do this quite a lot… it doesn’t always happen on the first go.”</p><p>She placed her chin on his chest and arched her left eyebrow at him, “Are you ready so soon?”</p><p>“Give me an hour and I will be,” he smirked. “It is our honeymoon after all.”</p><p>She blushed and ducked her head, hiding her face. “Well we do have a deadline…” She leaned over and kissed him. “I never like to miss a deadline.” She smirked, “Especially when the work is so much fun.”</p><p>“Oh Princess,” he traced the line of her back and cupped her ass. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>@@@@</i>
  </p>
</div><p>Brienne didn’t want to open her eyes. Her head was pounding and her body was sore. There was a solid mass holding her down and she was sure she was quite naked. She paused. Her mind flooded with all the things she and her husband had done the previous day and night and, she blushed, very early morning. No wonder she was sore. Not that she was complaining. She had never felt so wanted in all her life.</p><p>For all his shortcomings, and now she knew exactly how many there were- in all areas, Hyle had been an okay lover. He had never really enjoyed oral sex- at least when it came to her- he loved her going down on him. His aversion to it had been a running joke with her friends. They dubbed him the ANA (which stood for Anniversary, Name Day and All Father’s day) boyfriend when it came to that.</p><p>Margie often told her, <i>Bri, get yourself a guy that likes to give you pleasure as much as he likes to get pleasure from you. Sex isn’t fun if it isn’t fair. If your mouth is sore, his should be too.</i></p><p>The concept had seemed unheard of. Who would want to do that if her boyfriend- then fiancee- of three, almost four, years was so disgusted with the act? She had never counted on Jaime Lannister. She had never known a guy that would not only enjoy that, but did it without prompting. The mythical creature that Margie had described existed and she was married to <i>him</i>! She opened her eyes because she wanted to make sure all that happened hadn’t been a dream- or a drunken hallucination.</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat looking at the man next to her. His hair was falling into his face, wild from the pillow but mostly from her hands. His face was relaxed and there was a slight smile on his perfect, kissable lips. She angled her head and stared at him. He was beautiful in a way that she had only seen in paintings or trashy romance covers. She pressed her lips together to stop the laugh that was bubbling up at the idea of him on one of those books. </p><p>He would be a police officer, she was sure. One hand on his gun, the other on his belt. His eyes would be hidden beyond some glasses, but still somehow they would penetrate the soul of the reader. Brienne closed her eyes. She really shouldn’t drink. She started to ease out from under his body. </p><p>She was starting to get warm again and she really didn’t want her husband to think she was a sex addict. Honestly, before last night she had never been on to have sex multiple times in a night. Hyle was good, and she was (almost) never left unsatisfied, but he had never made her <i>crave</i> him. Jaime was another story. One taste of him and she was hooked. This could not be good for her health… but at least she can say they were definitely trying for that baby. She started to shift toward the side of the bed, sucking in her stomach and pushing the covers off her to make sure she didn’t disturb him.</p><p>Jaime’s strong arm tightened around her waist and she looked over to see him watching her. She stopped moving at the look in his eyes. Fuck! No man should look that good. It just wasn’t right! He lifted his head up and scooted closer to her, then climbed on top of her. “Going somewhere, Princess?”</p><p><i>Straight to the Seven hells,</i> she thought when she felt his erection against her stomach. “I was going to get a drink of water.”</p><p>She was proud of her fully formed sentence because her brain had officially switched off the minute he pressed himself against her. He nuzzled her neck and ran his hand down her side, gripping her hip tightly. She thought she remembered waking up with a steady pounding in her head, but at that moment the only throbbing in her body was more south. She moaned as his lips settled over hers. </p><p>Brienne wanted to be strong and coy, push away and make him wait, but that would just make it more difficult on her and she wasn’t a masochist. She pulled at his shoulders, arching into him as he worked her legs apart with his knee. Some part of her registered that no man nor woman could live on sex alone and that eventually they were going to have to leave the room… hell leave the bed.</p><p>Jaime gently rubbed his fingers through the moist curls at the apex of her thighs and she changed her mind. If she died from too much sex, well there were worse ways to go. Like being hit by rocks in a falling building, that didn’t really fall and if the people moved four steps to the right would have survived. She scoffed in her head, like that would ever happen. Only a bad b-rated writer would think that would be possible.</p><p>Her husband flexed his finger and inserted it inside of her. Her body was already overly stimulated and she was on the brink even before he began thrusting inside her. She broke their kiss, closing her eyes and letting out a cry. “You are so wet for me, princess,” he whispered into her ear. She whimpered. His tone was deep and dark, full of passion and heavy from sleep. Brienne clutched at his arms, nailing biting into his flesh. “Fuck you look so good…”</p><p>She shook her head in denial. Years had taught her that was a lie. Words from children, jokes from classmates and more rejections than she cared to think about sat like a weight on her heart. She knew she didn’t look good, but when he said it she wanted to <i>believe</i> it. She wanted to believe he thought of her as beautiful and maybe he did, maybe she was just so used to <i>not</i> hearing the words, she couldn’t let herself trust them. He stopped moving his fingers in her and she moaned in distress. She had been so close…</p><p>“You don’t believe me,” he said. The words were spoken as fact, not as a question. She bit her lip and opened her eyes slowly. “No, you don’t believe me at all.”</p><p>“I believe that you think I,” she paused because even those words felt foreign on her tongue. “You think I’m desirable, but that’s a chemical response in your brain. We are <i>attracted</i> to each other.”</p><p>“Yes, Princess, I am very attracted to you and I also think you look damn sexy.”</p><p>She flushed, “You don’t have to flatter me.” She tried for a joke, “I’m already married to you and naked in your bed.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes then rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. She straddled his hips and placed her hands on his chest to steady herself. He looked up at her, staring with uncontained desire. She shivered at the look. Her core was hotter than ever. Jaime lifted her hips slightly and positioned himself at her entrance. She moaned as he slipped into her, slowly filling her, making her feel whole. </p><p>“If you don’t believe you are sexy to me,” punctuated every word with a roll of his hips into hers. “Then I have done something horribly wrong over the past several hours.” He gripped the back of her thighs and really started to thrust into her. “Let me,” he grunted. “Make that error right.”</p><p>She gasped as he urged her into a rhythm that sent tiny explosions going off in her. His hard shaft finding a spot in her that she didn’t know existed. <i>Oh so this was what those romance novels meant.</i> Brienne began to move harder against him. Her hands that had been on his chest to help her stay steady were now clawing lightly at his body, moving up and down his sweat slick skin. </p><p>“Touch yourself,” he said gruffly. She locked her eyes with his and whimpered softly at the wildness she saw. His green orbs were lit up and animalistic. She shivered at the gaze staring back at her. His hands pulled hers from his chest and guided them over her body. “I want to watch you. Touch yourself as I describe how fucking sexy you are.” She hesitated, but only for a moment. Soon her hands began to slowly slide up her flat stomach, “Your breasts,” she paused, hovering near the undersides of her tits. “Don’t stop,” he growled. Brienne swallowed and cupped her small mounds, he hummed in appreciation. “You worried that your tits were too meager for me to enjoy, but I like that.” He moved his hands over hers and kneaded her flesh, fire blazed a path through her body. “A perfect handful,” he told her as he continued to drive her mad with his cock and his hands. “They fit in my mouth nicely. I can curl my tongue around your nipple while I suck on your breast.” </p><p>Her hips jerked as he leaned up to show her what he meant. His mouth closed over her tit and she cried out, grinding more urgently on him. Her hands on her body slid into his hair, holding him to her. Jaime hummed again and the vibrations rippled throughout. Her core clenched around him and he pulled away to growl out his pleasure. He guided her hands once more on her. </p><p>“Your ass is fantastic,” he told her, grabbing the globes and squeezing. “Tight and round. Last night when you were bent over, oh fuck, I wanted to take a bite.” The image of that was both highly erotic and incredibly amusing to her. The amusement faded though when he pushed her against him at the very same time he thrust his hips. The climax she had been on the brink of all morning rip through her and sent waves of euphoric sensations. Jaime stopped moving as she rode him hard through her peak. She was still shaking when she dropped her head down on his shoulder. “With all of you that is fucking hot, your eyes, your strong legs, that ass and those breasts- watching you come apart with me inside of you is the sexiest. I plan to watch you do that a lot.”</p><p>Brienne held his eyes. Green pools of desire and open honesty. She believed him. He held her still and moved into her a few more times, hard and with a purpose. Their eyes stayed locked as he finally spilled inside her again. For one rash moment- her favorite way of thinking lately it seemed- she thought, <i>I could fall in love with you.</i> It wouldn’t be that hard really. He rode in and rescued her from one of her lowest moments. He took her in his arms and set her on a wild path. He kissed her and fucked her as if she were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He gave her pleasure first before thinking of his own. Not to mention he was gorgeous. She felt a softness take over. The passion hovered around the edges, always there, but she was overwhelmed by warmth. He must have noticed the change because he helped her up and stood with her. She wobbled a bit, her legs weak from being bent for so long. His arms never left her as she found her footing. Jaime kissed her temple and she sighed in his embrace. Her face pressed to the solid wall of his chest.</p><p>Yes, Brienne could fall for him. Easily. He smiled at her, that damn sexy dimple appearing again. She touched the side of his face, feeling the stubble against her fingertips. He moved her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to each tip. She closed her eyes. Brienne was in too deep already. </p><p>“Give me a moment,” He whispered. Jaime left her to call the servants for some refreshments… which still seemed crazy to her. It felt wrong to have people at your beck and call all the time. She much preferred doing things for herself. She watched his back muscles flex as he moved. Her eyes trailing down to the firmness of his ass. He told her she had a great one, but damn! So did he. She gnawed on her bottom lip and pulled her eyes away with effort. She shivered and looked around her for something to cover herself. “Is there something wrong, Princess?”</p><p>He stood before her and she was once again assaulted by the feeling of rightness. Brienne had drifted so far from the woman she was, the one that wished for nothing more than being Hyle Hunt’s wife. In his arms, she was finding out how easily one could forget. She could forget all those that came before. She could shake off the engagement that she had been so proud of only two days prior… Two days- it had only been <i>two</i> days and she had slept with another man. She was thinking about how falling for him would be no problem, as if she hadn’t proclaimed herself so completely to Hyle not even a week ago. And that made her cold. </p><p>“You are easy to read,” he said quietly. “Every emotion plays across your face for all to see.” He caressed her chin and cheek.</p><p>“I know,” she grimaced, walking around him to the bed. She took one of the blankets they had kicked to the floor and wrapped it around her nude body. “I have been told more than once by many people that I am a horrible liar. I am quite aware that I wear my feelings on my face. I’m sure you know what I’m thinking,” she turned to face him, he was still standing there completely uncovered. Brienne couldn’t quite tear her eyes from his body. Fuck the man was built well. His shoulders and arms were muscled and strong looking. His chest was broad with a light dusting of blonde hair. His stomach and hips were lean. Jaime’s thighs were thick from exercise. Everything about him said he was a man that took care of himself. Everything about him said that he would protect their family. She slowly brought her eyes back to his and noticed a distinct glint in his emerald orbs. He was enjoying her lazy appreciation of him. She huffed. “Shut up.”</p><p>He smirked, “I didn’t say a word.”</p><p>“Hmm,” she said as someone knocked on the door. Brienne panicked and went to the other side of the room, pulling open the bathroom door. He looked at her strangely. “I’m nude!”</p><p>“No,” he laughed, reaching a robe in the closet, putting it on to cover himself, “You are wrapped in a blanket. You <i>will</i> be naked as soon as Mykel leaves.” He kissed her hard and then walked over to let the servant in. Brienne ducked into the bathroom quickly and shut the door. She sat on the edge of the tub that could easily sit four people. <i>Or two people over six feet…</i> She shook her head, dropping it into upturned palm. The door to the bathroom opened and Jaime leaned against it. She looked at him and waited. “I have breakfast for us. Come back to bed. I’ll feed you and then I’ll eat my breakfast <i>off</i> you.”</p><p>Her insides quivered just thinking about it. She could picture him licking jam from her stomach, sucking syrup from her breasts… she shook her head. “Maybe we should eat somewhere else,” her voice was husky and full of want. He arched his eyebrows at her. “I’m not saying that I’m not intrigued but…” She stood from the tub and walked over to him. “We should probably take a break from the…” she flushed, “sex.”</p><p>“Is that what you really want,” he came up to her and pulled the blanket from her shoulders. “Or is that what you think you should do?”</p><p>“I want to be chained to the bed with you,” he slowly grinned, a light flaring in his eyes. She quickly finished her thought, “but I don’t think 24-7 sex is the healthiest option.”</p><p>“We’re on our honeymoon,” he trailed a finger lightly down her chest to her nipple. “24-7 sex is expected. And in our case, encouraged.” </p><p>A small, but insistent, part of her was urging her to give in. Let this sexy and highly addictive man drive her wild, but another part of her wanted to know him- in more ways than just the physical. She wanted to see beyond the Jaime Lannister he showed others and meet the guy she would spend the rest of her days with. She looked down at his hand on her and marveled at the contrasting skin- he was golden and she was paler than the moon. He flexed his fingers on her breasts and she bit her lip hard. Jaime stepped closer to her, crowding in on her. He kissed her slowly as his other hand joined the first on her body. </p><p>She was slipping under again. Would it hurt to give in one more time? It’s not as if she had anywhere to be and really he was right- making love all day <i>was</i> encouraged…</p><p>Oh fuck it! When in her life had she been so well loved by a man? It certainly hadn’t happened with Hyle. She had been his fool. His <i>Blue</i>, the girl that would look at him with adoration because she didn’t know any better. That girl was gone though. Jaime made her feel something that she had never felt before. And it wasn’t wrong to want to feel that all the time...right? He moved his lips along the column of her neck, urging her to follow her libido just one more time… Sighing, she pressed her naked body to his partially clothed one. Her decision was made, she wanted him. Craved his touch. He was her husband and she could be as needy with him as she wished. </p><p>Brienne pulled at the tie of his robe and pushed the material off his shoulders. “I could use a bath,” she said. Tilting her head to the side, she tried for seduction, but was pretty sure she came off as desperate, “Care to join me?”</p><p>His grin was slow and full of dangerous mischief. “Now who could turn down an offer like that?”</p><p>He kissed her hard and left her panting for more. She watched him move the knobs to start the faucet, as he filled the tub with hot water, she wondered once more what she had gotten herself into. Because this was nothing that she had ever believed her life would end up being. It was too much… <i>he</i> was too much… </p><p>Jaime held out his hand to her, “Come princess, your bath awaits.”</p><p>She placed her hand in his and for the first time felt like a princess with her princely knight. She blushed and ducked her head, “Thank you kind ser.”</p><p>She submerged herself in the hot water, barely containing her moan. Jaime climbed in and leaned over her, his face mere inches from hers. “Let’s get you clean,” he whispered huskily, while gripping her hip under the water. “So I can get you dirty again…”</p><p>Brienne never did get fully clean during her bath, but she couldn’t honestly say she regretted that...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>His hands shook as he picked up the phone and read the messages under the <i>who’s that girl</i> hashtag. Anger blended with humiliation. That <i>girl</i> was the bitch that left him at the courthouse without a word. That <i>girl</i> ruined the good thing he had going. He relished the hateful comments thrown at Brienne. She deserved it.<p>He added his own for good measure: <i>She’s a nobody. A beast to his beauty. Maybe he’s gay.</i></p><p><i>Don’t know who she is but I know what she is and that’s U-G-L-Y</i> commented a guy calling himself REDR0N1</p><p>Another said, <i>Fuck look at him, then look at her, looked back at him, he is married to a horse!</i></p><p>IronSquidE said, <i>Push her face down, ass up, and imagine anyone else. As long as the hole is slick what does the front matter</i></p><p>WhiteGhost ruined the fun by saying, <i>She isn’t that bad. Her eyes are pretty amazing. And he looks happy. What’s wrong with that?</i></p><p>The responses to WhiteGhost were quick, calling him a cocksucker and other horrible names. WhiteGhost told them all to go fuck themselves and fought back. Some others jumped in to help WhiteGhost. Proclaiming Brienne to be “okay looking” and “maybe she’s a really good person.”</p><p>Hyle closed the Night Watch app and opened his messages. He sent a quick text to Brienne, <i>You and I aren’t done. You know that. Call me back.</i></p><p>Then he sent another text to another girl. <i>I’m coming over.</i></p><p>The response was immediate, <i>The door’s open. Let yourself in</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secrets and Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Tyrion’s phone lit up next to him on the desk. His father’s grim expression and his moniker <i><strong>Darth Lannister</strong></i> glared at him. Tyrion rolled his eyes before glaring back. He wasn’t up to dealing with his father’s insanity right now. He had to finish the contracts that were due and start the paperwork Jaime had asked him to do while he was away.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all of you that are continuing to read this story and those that have been kind enough to comment and/or leave kudos. It really does mean so much to me! I can never get across how much in this little box honestly. But just know that I smile every time.</p><p>This chapter has to do with some serious subjects. I want to stress nothing is graphic but it's still important for me to tell you ahead of time. This will have talk of suicide, mental illness and depression. If that is something you feel uncomfortable with, I understand you needing to leave. Again, nothing is graphic, but it is talked about.</p><p>Thank you to my wonderful friends that have had my back during the writing of this story: MerryMaya, River_Melody_Pond, ILikeBlue, and Ro- you all are awesome! </p><p>Special thank you to Ro for the lovely cover art. I am always in awe of your work.</p><p>As always there is a crossover with my Tumblr so you can see all the texts and messages: <a href="https://jailynn24.tumblr.com/post/618819628368543744"> Jailynn24</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/9ZRisI3">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Chapter 4: Secrets and Honesty</strong>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>Tyrion’s phone lit up next to him on the desk. His father’s grim expression and his moniker <i>
  <strong>Darth Lannister</strong>
</i> glared at him. Tyrion rolled his eyes before glaring back. He wasn’t up to dealing with his father’s insanity right now. He had to finish the contracts that were due and start the paperwork Jaime had asked him to do while he was away. The moments ticked by as he typed out more legal jargon that amounted to: <i>get off your asses and get this shit done or we will sue you bastards.</i><p>His phone buzzed on the desk next. Bouncing lightly on the wood as his father called him, realizing he was ignoring the texts. Funny how the old man thought calling would solve that issue. He grinned slightly while pushing the decline button and turned back to his document. His father was only going to ruin his otherwise nice day.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the desk phone beeping and his assistant Pod’s voice coming through. The young man stuttered and started the sentence then tried again, “Mr. Lannister. Mr. Lannister is here. He is…” paused then Pod’s voice got more shaky. “Oh hello, Mr. Lannister.” Tyrion groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. “Yes, he is. I can buzz you in… or you, yes, you can just-” The door to his office opened and his formidable father stood there all venom and vinegar before him. The phone disconnected as the door closed. </p><p>“You have been ignoring my calls,” he said. His voice deep and his words clipped. He had no time for pleasantries, but then again he never did. “Tell me about this...this… <i>Brienne Tarth</i> woman.”</p><p>“Hello to you too father,” Tyrion sniped. He didn’t have time for this either. He moved his mouse over the save button on his screen and then shut his laptop. “How are you doing this wonderful day?”</p><p>Tywin glared at him, “Cut the snark, Tyrion. Tell me. This is not what we wanted.”</p><p>“I dare to say,” he put his stubby fingers under his beard-covered chin. “It is just as Jaime wanted. You are the one that is all bluster. I have not heard one word of disappointment from the island.”</p><p>His father’s cold pale eyes narrowed as he sat in the chair opposite him. “Have you heard from your brother?”</p><p>“No,” he admitted. “But I also haven’t heard that we need to claim a body so…” he shrugged. “I don’t know why you are getting so angry. Jaime did as you requested. He took a bride and is currently <i>showing</i> his bride his Lannister sword.”</p><p>Tywin grimaced at his youngest son. “Must you be so crude?”</p><p>Tyrion rolled his eyes. “His Lannister steel is being shown,” he looked innocently at his father, “Brightroar is proudly displayed there.” Tywin glared at him again and Tyrion swallowed the rest of his sex jokes for another day. “I don’t know why you think I’m being crude. <i>You</i> are the one that put a baby making deadline on your oldest son. You are literally forcing him to get some girl pregnant.”</p><p>“You know why,” Tywin said without a drop of kindness. “This family is going down the shitter. We need an heir, <i>I</i> need an heir.”</p><p><i>You need to get a grip,</i> he thought to himself. He pointedly ignored the fact that his <i>father</i> used the word shitter. That would be a text for Jaime. They could laugh about that one together. “We are not in the middle ages, dad. Jaime doesn’t need to give you a child to ensure the greatness of the Lannister name.” Tywin’s lips thinned into a line and his eyes grew colder. Tyrion rubbed his chin, suddenly wishing the coffee mug on his desk was laced with whiskey. “He is doing what you wanted. And Brienne Tarth is a good woman. I knew her in college.”</p><p>“You knew her,” his father said the words with an underlying question. <i>Did you fuck her?</i> That was unasked but not unheard. “How did you know her?”</p><p>“Through friends,” he replied. His shoulders tense and his mind full of thoughts as well as memories. “She knows Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell,” his father’s eyes narrowed further. “She is a genuinely wonderful person. Her father is in politics and has been a business owner for many decades. This is a strong match.”</p><p>“Politics,” Tywin leaned back. Tyrion cringed at the expression on his dad’s face. It was calculating which could only mean problems. “You said she knows the Tyrells?”</p><p>“And the Starks,” Tyrion stressed.</p><p>“Hmm,” the patriarch shook his head, his mind made up about something. “That could be complicated as you know,” Tywin looked at him. “Your brother has been thoughtless and careless too many times. The world is talking nonstop about her. She is not Lannister material.”</p><p>“And what is Lannister material?” Tyrion leaned forward, his eyes challenging. “A successful business woman?” Tywin pursed his lips. “A woman that has been in the political scope since she was a teen?” Still nothing from his father. “A woman with a degree from one of the most prestigious schools in Westeros?” Quiet from the other side of the desk. “A woman that is kind and giving? One that has never been in trouble?” He laughed bitterly. “A woman made of Lannister material has all those qualities. But Brienne has one other, she’s not perfect looking.” His mismatched eyes locked on his father’s pale ones. “That is the real problem isn’t it? She is not up to your standard of beautiful.”</p><p>“Tyrion,” his voice was filled with warning, but not denial. Tyrion shook his head but didn’t say anything. “Get the paperwork ready for an annulment.” Tyrion jerked to attention and glared at his sire. “This marriage is a sham and I will not stand for it. Your brother will marry from that list I have given him.”</p><p>“Jaime won’t agree to that,” Tyrion said, opening his computer again. “He has made that clear by marrying someone <i>not</i> on your list.”</p><p>“I am still the head of this family,” Tywin stood up and glared down at him. “I will not be disrespected by you or your brother.”</p><p>Tyrion looked up at his father and held his eyes. There was a time when he would have cowered or tried to appease the man that lorded over him. When he believed there might be a shred of love in his old body, but that had passed with the years. It had slipped through his fingers like the water. Now he knew that his father was never going to give any of them a taste of parental love and his insistent need to please him faded to a small stab. </p><p>“Jaime is an adult,” he calmly opened the document he was working on and started the long process of reading through it. “If he wants me to draw up the paperwork I will. But,” he glanced at his father again. “What if he has already done as you ask? What if he has found someone to give you an heir?” <i>And found a little happiness in the process,</i> he added.</p><p>“I don’t believe that. I know who your brother has been with.” His father pulled in distaste. “I have seen the type of female he likes. And I have seen his new bride. I don’t believe my flesh and blood would be attracted to such a <i>woman</i>”</p><p>With venom burning his throat, Tyrion turned back to the computer once more and replied, “It’s a good thing Jaime is not <i>just</i> of your flesh and blood. It’s a good thing he also had mom.”</p><p>Tywin burned with anger. Tyrion could feel it radiating off of him. He could feel it directed <i>at</i> him. He looked up at his father and saw the always stoic man turn red and clench his fist. The idea that his father may hit him entered his mind but he didn’t back down. Finally the older Lannister turned around and said loudly over his shoulder, “Get the fucking paperwork ready, Tyrion!”</p><p>He slammed the door before he could respond. Tyrion slumped in the chair. All the energy drained from him. He reached over and picked up his cell phone and sent Jaime a quick text.</p><p>
  <i>You really know how to burn it all to the ground, don’t you?</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>Jaime woke up feeling more relaxed than he had in years. His body felt boneless and well used, like after a particularly strenuous work out. He grinned lazily. That wasn’t too far from the truth. He twisted onto his back and stretched his arm out, reaching for his wife. He was met with a cold sheet instead of a warm, supple body. He lifted up and looked around. The door to the bathroom was ajar but he didn’t hear anything to indicate she was in there. He got up from the bed and bent to work out the chinks in his back.<p>The room was warm from the large windows letting in the mid-morning, or was it afternoon, sunlight. He stood naked in the light and let it beat down on his skin. It was nice to be away from the world that he normally lived in. All the hectic business dealings and typical Lannister bullshit was left behind and he felt the weight of it lift off his shoulders. He knew what awaited him once the break from reality was over but right now… He was going to enjoy the respite. </p><p>Walking into the bathroom, he saw what he had already suspected, Brienne wasn’t there. He quickly did what he needed to in the restroom and then went to get some clothes and find his wife. He slipped on a pair of multi-colored swimming trunks and a pale yellow button down loose fitting shirt. He didn’t bother button them all. He didn’t plan on wearing the clothes long. Jaime was extremely pleased by the way he and Brienne seemed to set fire to each other. The flame that sparked in the courthouse had turned into a raging wildfire between the sheets. It was immensely satisfying to be so sexually compatible with her. </p><p>When he first learned about his fate, to marry someone without loving them, he was angry- part of him still was- and convinced it would be a chore to bed his wife. The fact that it was a pleasure and he wished to be connected to her all the time was a surprise and one he welcomed. Brienne was filled with passion that he knew deep down she had never been able to express. The man that she was set to marry, the man that deserved to be taken out back and shown how to treat a woman, seemed to have never known what he had. The fool had never seen the desirable woman she was and for that Jaime owed him a beer- after the beat down. </p><p>“Brienne,” he knocked on the lady’s bedroom door. No answer. He opened the door and peered inside, finding no one. He backed out and continued down the stairs. He passed one of the maids, “Helena,” the young woman stopped at his voice and began to blush. He smiled slightly. “Have you seen my wife?”</p><p>“Yes, sir, I have seen her on the patio by the pool,” Helena said with a slight bow of the head. Jaime grimaced. This was one of the newer maids and had not learned that he nor his brother were fond of being seen as above the staff. It was uncomfortable for Jaime, even though he had grown up in that world, and it was the reason he made sure to learn as many of their names as possible. “Can I get you anything, sir?”</p><p>“No, thank you, Helena,” he softened his smile. “You have been a big help.” </p><p>He quickly left the girl on the steps and headed in the direction of the pool. He placed his sunglasses on and looked out. The large square infinity pool was high enough to see the beach and ocean below. It had a bar built into one corner and a large hideaway, that housed a hot tub, in another. His wife was there in the pool with her back to him. Brienne was against the far edge, her eyes locked on the ocean just beyond the fence. The blue water rippled around her, hugging her strong body in a loving caress and making her almost look otherworldly. Her pale skin was already getting kissed by the sun, glowing bright red. She rested her head on her folded arms, kicking her long legs out behind her to keep herself floating. Jaime stripped himself of his shirt and placed it on the chair next to him. He walked to the stairs, entering the pool silently so as to not spook his wife. He wanted her to stay as she was. Her beauty, which had been lost on the fools of the world, was on complete display. Strength and softness, power and calm, sexiness and innocence. </p><p>Jaime swam up behind her and placed a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. She jumped, startled, and spun to face him. His breath caught in his throat- she was wearing her underwear and a bra for a swimsuit. The red of her shoulders and the blue of the water was in stark contrast to the deep purple of her undergarment set. He pulled her close to him, his body reacting quickly to hers. </p><p>“Mrs. Lannister,” he leaned forward, pressing her back against the edge and making her wrap herself around him. He kissed up her neck, “What are you wearing?”</p><p>She moaned softly as she angled her head to give him better access, “I don’t have a swimsuit.”</p><p>He continued to kiss along her throat up to her lips, “You don’t need one. You are the princess, remember.” Jaime teased her with soft kisses while his fingers nimbly worked on the clasp. She gasped into his mouth and he took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. The bra’s straps dropped down her shoulders. She pulled away and looked behind him. “What?”</p><p>“Anyone can see us…” she paused, “they can see me.” She bit her bottom lip and tried to swim away from him.</p><p>“You should be seen,” he pulled her closer, not letting her shy away from him. “But if this makes you uncomfortable…” He swam with her over to the built in cove that housed the hot tub. They entered the hideaway and Jaime stripped off his suit, tossing it to the ledge. He settled into the water as naked as the day he was born and waited for her to do the same. The darken cove made her pale skin stand out even more. She bit her lip, looked over her shoulder at the opening they just swam through, took a deep breath and then wiggled out of her undergarments. He sucked in a sharp breath as she flung her clothes next to his and swam up to him. “Fucking sexy…”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, sitting on the seat next to him. He growled at the modest place she had chosen and looped his arms around her. Brienne yelped as he placed her firmly on his lap. Her long legs wrapped around his waist while her arms encircled his neck. She bit her lip as the evidence of his arousal nudged against her opening. She moaned, rolling her hips down onto his. He started sucking on her shoulder as they moved against each other- still not joined, but getting closer with each thrust.</p><p>She slid her fingers into his hair and held him to her. “Haven’t you gotten enough of me yet, Mr. Lannister?”</p><p>The playfulness of her words while she rocked hard against him, sent his blood pumping harder. He reached between them and positioned himself at her entrance, sliding into her on a smooth stroke. “Nope,” he rotated his hips slowly, drawing out the pleasure of being inside of her. “I definitely have not gotten enough of you, Princess.”</p><p>She tightened her body around him and stared into his eyes. Her smile was slow, “Good.”</p><p>They made love leisurely. Touching and kissing, floating together in the water. Jaime took his time and made sure to enjoy the feeling of being within her warmth. His name on her lips, her breath panting lightly against his cheek as they worked together to find bliss, was all that mattered to him at that moment. As the wave crashed down on them, he held her eyes. The clearest blue he had ever seen sparkled at him and he thought for a wild minute, <i>I could love you.</i></p><p>His mind froze on that thought. Love? Fuck! What in the Seven Hells?! <i>It was lust, you fool,</i> he thought as he embraced her while their bodies settled. Brienne’s lips pressed soft kisses to his adam’s apple. Jaime groaned, pulling gently on her shoulder-length hair so he could kiss her properly. <i>It’s just lust! Nothing more…</i> </p><p>“Jaime,” she sighed into his mouth and his stomach clenched.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck!</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>Selwyn paced his office, wringing his large hands together as he fretted about his youngest child. He stopped and stared out his window while he tried to settle his mind. Brienne, his precious starlight, his Northstar, was married- to a Lannister. He rubbed his graying beard with his right hand, suddenly feeling too old, and sighed.<p>“It will be alright,” his son said from behind him. He turned to look at his oldest and glared. Galladon held up his hands in mock surrender. “Damn, dad, put the laser beams away. I was just trying to help ease your mind.”</p><p>He walked over to his desk chair and sat down heavily. “She got married.”</p><p>“Yes,” Gal nodded. “I’m quite aware.”</p><p>“To a Lannister,” Selwyn continued.</p><p>“Again, dad, not exactly breaking news. I’ve seen the pictures.”</p><p>Selwyn dropped his head into his hands. “She’s going to get ripped apart by that family. I have already seen some of the comments being made about her. Your sister-” he looked back into his son's blue eyes. “I don’t want her to be hurt anymore than she already has been.”</p><p>Galladon leaned forward, resting his arms on his thick thighs and said, “You can’t protect her dad. Not from everything. She’s a big girl and a smart one. You’ve raised us both well. I know this seems out of her character, but maybe she needed to do it that way. Hyle, that rat bastard, was going to eventually show his true colors. I, for one, am glad that when my SAR buddies and I kick his ass, it will be just some dipshit and not my good-brother.”</p><p>Selwyn eyed his son. The man, that he could still see as a boy in the way he smiled, reminded him so much of his wife- Caryanne. His features were more rounded, his cheekbones were high and his lips were a bit thin. The blue of his eyes could, in the right light, almost appear slightly purple. He was tall, well above 6 feet 8, and well built from being in the armed forces as well as being on the boats all day. His skin was tan from hours in the sun and, much to his younger sister’s dismay, never freckled. Galladon’s looks had brought him a lot of luck with the ladies and his agreeable nature made people his friend instantly. Selwyn was most proud, though, of how much he loved his sister. </p><p>It had been the three of them for most of his children’s lives and through all the painful and joyful moments, the Tarth trio only grew stronger. Selwyn leaned back in his chair and voiced his biggest fear. The one that tugged at his mind and heart in equal measure.</p><p>“What if Jaime Lannister hurts her worse?” </p><p>Gal stayed silent for a longer time than Selwyn was expecting. He knew his son. He knew whatever came from him after a pause this long would be worth the wait. Brienne was a quiet storm. All her thoughts could be seen on her face like gathering clouds, but she rarely voiced them. She was someone that held back until she couldn’t any longer. Gal was the opposite. He was a rushing wave crashing into the shore. His son was loud and always ready to give his opinion. He only held back when he really wanted to get his point right with no ways for the other person to misinterpret it. </p><p>Finally he leaned back and said, “Is that really your fear?” Selwyn opened his mouth but shut it at Gal’s next words. “Or are you more scared that she will fall in love with him?”</p><p>Selwyn felt his stomach lurch. He looked away from his son’s eyes and scoffed. “Why would that upset me? I want her to be happy and in love,” he turned back to Gal. “I want that for the both of you. Your sister just doesn’t <i>do</i> things like this. She’s always thoughtful and cautious.”</p><p>“Yes,” his oldest nodded. “She is. And I get that this is something we would not expect from her. But I think her falling in love with her husband scares you because then…” he son leaned forward again. “She wouldn’t be your little girl anymore.”</p><p>“She will <i>always</i> be my little girl,” Selwyn said fiercely. </p><p>“And <i>his</i> wife,” Galladon finished. “Hyle was a mosquito and we both knew she wasn’t really in love with him. He would have used her until she figured it out. But you always knew she could come back from that. This is something different.” Selwyn swallowed. “Jaime Lannister is different.”</p><p>“Yes,” Selwyn nodded. “He could hurt her more than Hyle because she was already wounded. He found her broken and used that to his advantage.”</p><p>“Brienne made her own decision. You know that. She told you that when you talked with her.” Galladon replied. “She wasn’t some kidnapped bride. And you said she sounded like she was enjoying her time with Jaime. I think we need to give her credit. She can take care of herself. And if Lannister does step out of line, well there are many people that will come to her aid.”</p><p>“She’s all alone on the Lannister island,” Selwyn stressed.</p><p>“You mean she’s all alone with a <i>Lannister</i>,” Galladon grinned, “on the Lannister island. From everything I have seen from the female portion of our society- he’s a very handsome Lannister.” Selwyn scowled. “Hey,” Galladon held up his hands. “I don’t want to think about it either- but… it is a honeymoon.”</p><p>“She,” Selwyn shook his head. “No, she is not going to fall for his <i>charm</i>. She’s just…”</p><p>“A red blooded woman that, from what has leaked from the ‘wedding video,’ had a really intense moment with the oldest Lannister son.” Galladon turned a little green. “We have to prepare ourselves that Brienne might be smitten by her husband and will make the most of her time away from all the shit.”</p><p>Selwyn’s stomach turned and he ran a hand down his face. “I don’t want to talk about that. I don’t want to think about that. My daughter is pure and would never let a man lay a slimy hand on her.” Galladon opened his mouth but Selwyn stopped him. “Let this old man live in his delusions!” </p><p>“Brienne isn’t a saint, pop,” Galladon said. “She’s a woman. And now she is a <i>married</i> woman to a man that most would consider pretty,” Gal grimaced as he swallowed before finishing his thought. “Sexy.” He pulled a face, nearly gagging. “Whatever happens on that island, Brienne will be different. She hasn’t sent out the SOS that you taught us when we were kids and she isn’t texting me with worry, so I’m assuming she is currently enjoying herself and actually liking her new husband.” His son stood up and looked at him seriously. “We have to trust her and if she gets hurt, well I might have to open a can of whoop ass on a good-brother after all.”</p><p>“Let’s pray to the Seven that it doesn’t come to that,” he stood up as well and met his son, hugging him. “Drive carefully going back home.”</p><p>“I will, pop,” his son hugged him back. “Don’t worry so much about Bri. She is a smart woman and she knows that we have her back. Love you, dad.”</p><p>“Love you too, son,” Selwyn let him go, slapping his cheek playfully. Galladon laughed and then left the office. Selwyn walked back to the window and looked out. The moon was starting to rise as the sun faded from view. The waves settled and the pale light reflected brokenly on the ripples. He looked for the Northstar and said quietly, “Please let her be happy, my Caryanna. Watch out for our girl.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>She hissed as he rubbed the aloe into her shoulders. The cool jelly seeped into her skin and she sighed. Brienne looked into the mirror across the room as her husband carefully covered her burnt flesh. She eyed him while he worked, annoyed that like her brother, he was tan and not as red as the Lannister Inc logo.<p>“You look like a boiled lobster,” he said with a smirk behind her.</p><p>“Yes,” she hissed again as he put another dollop of the jelly on her other shoulder. “I have eyes. I know how crimson I look.”</p><p>He met her gaze in the looking glass, “You should have worn sunscreen, princess.”</p><p>“I <i>did</i>,” she rolled her eyes as he laughed. “Oh fuck off.” She started to stand from the bed and he pulled her down gently so he didn’t bump into her burn. </p><p>“I’d rather fuck you,” Jaime leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck. </p><p>“I don’t think that’s going to be possible,” she moaned as he sucked on her earlobe. “My entire body is on fire and I can’t lay down. I don’t know how I’m going to rest tonight.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be on your back,” he whispered in her ear. “Or have you not realized that? Do I need to show you all the different ways to have sex?” Brienne blushed, although for once no one could tell since she already had red cheeks. “We can have sex standing up, with you on top, me from behind…” She slapped his arm playfully as he cupped her breast. “I can make you burn in another way and make you forget your pain.”</p><p>She opened her mouth but closed it when her phone chimed that she had a text. She pressed a finger to his lips, “Hold that thought.” Jaime kissed the digit against his mouth and she stood. She looked at her screen and laughed at the message from Galladon, <i><strong>SAR?</strong></i></p><p>Brienne quickly typed back, <i>No. You stay there. And don’t even think of calling your buddies to spy on me.</i></p><p>Galladon sent her an emoji of someone sticking their tongue out with the message, <i><strong>You always spoil my fun.</strong></i></p><p>
  <i>That’s what little sisters are for.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <strong>And big brothers are meant to protect them. Love you sis. If you need me, SAR… remember that.</strong>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I will. I love you too</i>
</p><p>She placed her phone back on the table and looked over to see Jaime watching her. “What?”</p><p>“Who made you smile like that?”</p><p>“My brother,” she climbed back on the bed and picked up the aloe to start on the rest of her body. He pulled the bottle from her hands.</p><p>“Don’t you spoil my fun,” he said as he knelt in front of her to work on her front.</p><p>“That’s what my brother just said to me,” she laughed.</p><p>“Tell me about him,” Jaime gently rubbed the green jelly into her upper chest. “You said he was in the military.”</p><p>“Um-hum,” she nodded, closing her eyes the closer he got to her chest. “He was part of the Search And Rescue team with the Navy.” She opened her eyes, “He joined when he was eighteen. We have a long history of people being in the service in the Tarth family. My father, grandfather, great-grandfather were all service men. Before college, I thought about joining myself, but ended up being disqualified because the year before I had broken my elbow and had to have surgery to repair it. It went fine but the pins put in made it so I couldn’t join.”</p><p>“I worked with some of the SAR units during my time,” Jaime moved his hand slowly down her arm. “Maybe I crossed paths with your brother.”</p><p>“If you had,” Brienne laughed. “You would remember him. He is a little taller than me, blonde hair that’s almost white and loud. So loud.” </p><p>“How did you break your elbow?”</p><p>“I was an avid swimmer, still am when I can,” she felt the cooling against her skin as the aloe started to work. “On Tarth there are some aquanut and diving events. I love them and was so excited to finally get the chance to compete in the adult race. I had been leading the pack for most of the day and felt confident I would place first or second. During the last leg of the race, I got swept by a rip current into a rocky portion on the boundary and cracked my elbow hard,” she moved her arm around to show the scars from the rocks and the surgery. “I knew as soon as it happened that I wasn’t going to win, I wasn’t completely confident I would be able to finish.” She turned her arm back and sighed. “I ended up coming in seventeenth out of about two hundred swimmers.” Brienne moved up on the bed and carefully leaned against the headboard. Jaime followed her, pressing his leg to hers. “The surgery limited my movement for about two years and stopped me from joining the navy.”</p><p>“I was seventeen when I joined the Army.” Jaime looked over at her. “I was cocky and self assured…”</p><p>“Was,” she arched her eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Are you insinuating something my darling Princess?”</p><p>“Hmm,” she pressed her lips together while mirth danced in her eyes. “I was just wondering if you are saying that the cockiness of your past is, well, in the past?” Jaime’s lips started to lift. “I mean you are the guy that came over to a complete stranger and asked them to marry him.”</p><p>“You weren’t a complete stranger,” he whispered.</p><p>“A lot can change in six years,” she said back. “And that doesn’t discount my statement. You were very cocky in that courthouse. How did you know I would say yes?”</p><p>“I didn’t.” He touched her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “I didn’t know what to expect.”</p><p>“Then why ask?”</p><p>He smirked, “Because I’m still a cocky son of a bitch. You don’t become a Knight by being weak willed.”</p><p>“Oh, Gods,” she groaned, dropping her head down. “Gal is going to love that. Another special forces guy.” She looked up at him, “From the <i>wrong</i> branch.”</p><p>He tackled her carefully so she didn’t get hurt, causing her to laugh. “Wrong branch hum?” He hovered over her. His green eyes sparkling vividly. Her stomach flipped. “Don’t tell me you are going to choose his side over mine, your dear husband…” He kissed her deeply.</p><p>She pulled away, grinning up at him. “Well, he is my family,” she hissed as her burn touched the bedding. He helped her back up and onto his lap. “What will you do to convince me you are the right man for the job? Galladon is always ready when I need him…”</p><p>Jaime arched his left brow at her. “What do you want, Princess?”</p><p>She tapped her finger against her chin in thought. “I’ll think of something.”</p><p>“I can think of something right,” he kissed her, “now.”</p><p>“Hmm,” she hummed against his mouth. “I bet you can.” She sighed and lifted off of him, “But maybe we really should get to know each other a little before climbing back into bed.”</p><p>He groaned, dropping back on the bed dramatically. “We have all the time in the world to get to know each other.”</p><p>“Yes, starting now,” she walked over to a table that had a pitcher of water and some glasses. She filled one up and turned back to him. “I’ve noticed that you have a way of distracting me from finding out about you.” He sat up quickly. “I know some stuff, but… you don’t share much.”</p><p>“There isn’t much to share,” he stood as well and also got a glass of water. She watched him as he moved. “The Lannister’s are front page news. Nothing is really hidden.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that,” she continued to watch him. His back was tense. This made him uncomfortable and that made her uneasy. Jaime paced the floor as he drank a quarter of the water from his glass. “I know what it’s like to hide. I know that the cameras don’t capture everything if you know how to shield what you don’t want them to see.” He stopped pacing and looked at her. She shrugged. “After my dad got into office, my life became hell. Cameras and reporters, whispers and lies,” Brienne sat down on a chair in the middle of the room and he sat on the bed. “I don’t expect everything… but please give me something.”</p><p>“Fine,” he nodded. “You’re right. The Lannister family knows how to hide skeletons. We’ve been doing it for generations.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “My mother died when I was ten years old. She was sick for years after Tyrion was born. The pregnancy took a toll on her body… and her mind. He needed a lot of care and my mom couldn’t…” Jaime looked down into the glass. “Postpartum depression, I later found out,” he raised his head and met her eyes. “But that wasn’t all. She started to hear things and see things. She became paranoid and would tell us that people were out to get her and her baby.” Brienne’s heart broke watching him struggle with his memories. “She tried to pull herself together, she even wanted to go to counselling to get better.” He laughed bitterly. “But my father couldn’t have that type of scandal, so he locked her inside the house with all her fears clawing at her.”</p><p>“Jaime…” She got up from the chair and walked over to him. She sat down on the bed and pulled him close. He wrapped himself around her as he continued. </p><p>“One day the things she was hearing and seeing became too much and she convinced herself that the only way to save Tyrion was to kill him and herself. She took him into the bedroom with her and put pills in his cup.” Jaime licked his lips and stared ahead. “I found him crying on the bed next to my mom. By some stroke of luck, his cup spilled. She didn’t crush the pills enough and Tyrion didn’t drink much of them because of that. She had taken a handful before giving him the cup.” He swallowed the rest of his water. “She was taken to the hospital and they pumped her stomach, but it was too late.” He looked at her with devastation in his eyes. She held his face in her hands. “Joanna Lannister was laid to rest with the world thinking she had died of an allergic reaction. The Lannister name was spared. But Tyrion wasn’t,” he paused. “My father blamed him, still does. He thinks that Tyrion was the one that killed her, because before the depression she was fine.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, wishing she had never forced this. “I’m so sorry…”</p><p>He nodded, “I know. Everyone is. I am too.” He turned his head and shrugged. “She isn’t mentioned much in our house. My mother is a ghost that hangs over all of us, but we can’t speak about her. My father shut down that type of conversation.” Jaime sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers, lifting it to her lips. She wished with all her might she could say something that would ease the pain she could hear in his voice. She knew that pain. She had felt it. The loss of a mother, it cut deeply, more deeply than most could understand. “If I’m being generous to the man, I would say it was because he felt guilty. There are moments I’ll find my father staring at her picture that hangs in his study with a lost expression.”</p><p>Brienne ignored her burn and wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close to her body as she could. “I’m sorry I pushed this. I didn’t mean to cause you any pain. I just,” she pulled back and held his eyes. “I just wanted to know you.”</p><p>“Hey,” Jaime pushed her hair over her shoulder gently. “You didn’t force me to talk about this. I made that choice.” He smiled at her, although it didn’t reach his eyes. “I wanted you to know what type of train wreck you married into.” He laughed and looped his arms around her as tightly as he would allow himself. “I probably shouldn’t have though, you are probably plotting to leave me now to avoid the crazy.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered, reassuring him. “I am right where I want to be.”</p><p>“You’re in my arms,” he grinned wickedly. “In our bed.”</p><p>“Hmm,” she grinned back, recognizing the play. He was trying to get out of the dark place he had just been and was using their sexual attraction as a rope. She could give him that. There would be other days, other nights, other conversations, she could let this one go. “Yes,” she climbed into his lap. “I am. What are you going to do about it?”</p><p>“This,” he said right before he kissed her and she lost all ability to think.</p><p>They didn’t end up making love. Brienne’s burn hindered that, but what they did instead made her warm in a different way. He had spent the morning telling her how sexy she was to him, how much he wanted her body and he spent the evening holding her and kissing her gently. </p><p>If she felt wanted before, she felt loved now… and as she drifted off she realized how much more dangerous the second feeling was. Her heart was starting to beat in a different way and that scared her. She didn’t want to fall alone. She didn’t trust herself enough to fall at all. Especially so soon.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>Jaime woke with his heart pounding and his body covered in sweat. The nightmare still gripped him as he tried to steady his breathing. The echoing screams rang in his head. He closed his eyes only to open them up quickly again. The images were still there fresh like a gaping wound. He looked over at Brienne sleeping half on her side and half on her front. Her face wasn’t as relaxed as it should have been in rest. The burn must be making her uncomfortable. He traced her cheek with his index finger and her lips parted slightly.<p>His heart started to settle watching her. Jaime leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. It could barely be seen as a touch for how light it was. He didn’t know why he did it, he just wanted to feel connected to her. It was a silly feeling and one that could only lead to troubling thoughts. He got up from the bed, careful to not wake her as he did and grabbed his phone. </p><p>Walking out onto the balcony he watched the stars and moon’s reflection shimmer on the water. The steady sound of the crashing waves reminded him that the ghosts and ghouls were only in his head. No cold hands were reaching for him. No dead friends were calling out to him from the battlefield. He was in a quiet paradise far away from the fears and regrets of his past. </p><p>Sighing, he sat down on the wicker chair and unlocked his phone. Messages filled the screen from days of not looking and he bit back a groan. He should never have turned it on. The device was poking holes in the fantasy he had found himself in. Being so far away from the chaos of King’s Landing had been a blessing. One he didn’t know he needed until he was breathing in the salty sea air without an ounce of pollution. </p><p>Jaime skipped his sister’s texts, saving them for later- much later- and focused on the ones from Tyrion and Addam. </p><p><i><strong>You really know how to burn it all to the ground, don’t you?</strong></i> Jaime rolled his eyes. Leave it to his brother to start with that. <i><strong>Dad’s losing his shit. He is not at all happy about your choice in bride. You will eventually have to face him. I don’t think it’s fair that you left me to deal with Darth.</strong></i></p><p><i>You can handle it.</i> Jaime typed back. <i>And dad should be thrilled. I married a governor’s daughter and a girl that isn’t scared off by the idea of having to have a baby within a year.</i></p><p>Unexpectedly dots appeared on his screen. He glanced quickly up at the time displayed on the top of his phone and shook his head. Of course his brother would be up at this Godforsaken hour. Soon the message popped up for him to read. </p><p>
  <i>
    <strong>What the fuck are you doing on your phone at this hour? Shouldn’t you be doing other things?</strong>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I could ask you the same thing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <strong>I’m working. Legal shit doesn’t get done magically. I have to wine and dine some of these assholes so they will sign on the line. That explains me, what about you? Shouldn’t you be with your wife?</strong>
  </i>
</p><p><i>Nightmare.</i> That’s all Jaime had to write and he knew it. Tyrion was the only one that really knew. </p><p>
  <i>
    <strong>How bad?</strong>
  </i>
</p><p>Jaime looked out at the water as some of the images came back to him. He swallowed roughly and replied, <i>Not good. It’s been worse.</i></p><p><i><strong>Sorry.</strong></i> He knew he was. Just as he had known Brienne was. </p><p><i>Doesn’t matter</i> Jaime lied. <i>I’m over it.</i></p><p><i><strong>You always were a good liar, Jaime. To most, that answer would work. Even at a distance, you can’t lie to me.</strong></i> Jaime shifted and looked out at the ocean again. He felt exposed. His little brother had seen too much. Knew him too well. He swallowed against the memories- both real and imagined. <i><strong>I just wonder what made the dreams turn so bad. You usually have a reason. A trigger.</strong></i></p><p>He knew what the trigger had been. His first dead body. The cut in his soul that had never healed. The one that colored his life in a gray hue and made him a little bit colder than he had been. Remembering his ten year old self finding his mother and baby brother had been the catalyst of so many things. He wasn’t lying to Brienne when he told her that they don’t speak about Joanna. Telling her about his mother was the first time in so long he really let himself go back there. </p><p>It wasn’t a place he wanted to visit ever again, but especially with Tyrion. His brother had faded and waterdown memories of their mom, photos that were yellowed with time, and when he was young he was told that he caused it all. Tyrion started his life being told that he had caused the death of another. Jaime wasn’t the only one with deep scars.</p><p><i>Brienne’s brother was in the military,</i> he typed. <i>We spoke about that and it brought back some memories of Sunspear.</i> </p><p>The half truth would pass. It would be believable… or he hoped. Tyrion was relentless if he thought there was another story or he was being tricked. He watched the waves gather and crash as he waited for this brother’s response. It came quickly…</p><p>
  <i>
    <strong>You should tell her. You should tell her everything. She’s a wonderful person and she could be just what you need. You deserve to have someone good in your life.</strong>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Go to sleep, Ty</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <strong>You too, Jai</strong>
  </i>
</p><p>He closed the chat and sighed. That wouldn’t be happening. Sleep was out of reach, at least it would be without some activity to wear his body out… </p><p>“Hey,” he turned to face his wife. Her big blue eyes blurry from sleep and her face soft. She yawned as she moved to the seat next to him, pulling her long legs up to her chest as she shifted to face him. “You okay?”</p><p>He tried for a charming smile, one that was practiced and easy, one that could hide the weariness he felt with smooth grace. “Yeah, of course,” Jaime looked at her, enjoying the way the moon made her glow. “How are you? How’s the burn?”</p><p>“Painful,” she remarked. “I’m going to vampire it for the rest of our time here. The sun is evil.”</p><p>He reached across the space between them and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. “We can stay indoors for the rest of the trip,” he wagged his eyebrows jokingly. “I never wanted to leave the bed anyway.”</p><p>“Hmm,” her gaze locked with his, “That sounds like a nice way to stop from getting sunburned.” A quiet filled the space between them. Each lost in thoughts and, in his case, memories. She looked out at the ocean, keeping her hand in his. “You know,” she started, continuing to look away from him. “When my brother came back, he used to stay up all night. He would pace the floor, drink more coffee than should be allowed, he was quiet and that’s the opposite of my brother. Gal,” she turned her head and looked him in the eye, “is the type of person that can sleep like the dead and will fall asleep anywhere, or he was, until he came back from war.” He tensed, reflexively clutching her hand tighter. “I once walked in on him having a nightmare. When he woke up, his eyes were different. He was haunted.” She paused, then continued, “He looked like you do right now.” He opened his mouth and she shook her head. “You don’t have to tell me. Just know that if you need to, you can do more than gently kiss me,” he smiled softly, laughing to himself. “I’ve been told I’m a great listener.”</p><p>“There is nothing to tell,” he said. He liked his wife, more than he thought he would, or probably should, but he didn’t <i>know</i> her yet. He didn’t trust her yet. It wasn’t time for war stories and deep dives into any more of his tragedies.</p><p>She stayed silent for a little bit, turning back to the water. He wondered if he had offended her. He almost apologized when she suddenly faced him again. “What is your favorite movie?”</p><p>“Movie?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” she nodded. “I don’t know that. I should.” He leaned back and rubbed his thumb over her pulse point on her wrist. Her heartbeat quickened and she licked her lips. “Wait let me guess, it’s got to be Dragon’s Fire!”</p><p>Jaime laughed out right. Dragon’s Fire was an old war movie starring the famous actor Aegon Blackfyre. To say it was the epitome of so bad it's a classic would be an understatement. The characters and writing were some of the worst he had ever seen. What could have been a really gritty and gutsy film ended up being light on realism. All but two characters survived even though every single one of them was in desperate peril. Armies that should have been decimated were fine and the enemy was defeated in one blow from a child, basically. Even though the whole set up was for Aegon’s character, Jonos, to be the hero.</p><p>He had to admit the poor plotting worked enough that people still talk about it. So maybe the writers were actually masters of 3D Cyvasse. Brienne grinned cheekily at him. “It is, isn't it?”</p><p>“No, princess,” he sighed dramatically. “Sadly that is not my favorite. I don’t think there is enough booze in Westeros for that movie to make the list.” She chuckled. “My favorite movie is, ‘A Fall From the Tower’.”</p><p>“That’s a dark film,” she commented seriously. </p><p>“It’s about toxic love and the lengths humans will go to protect themselves.”</p><p>“The main character is pretty despicable.” She shifted on her chair. “He does some underhanded things to save a woman that doesn’t even truly love him. And he misses his chance with a woman that does.”</p><p>“Yes, well,” he looked out at the sea. “Growing up how I did, seeing the lengths my dad went, I understood his actions. I’m not saying he was a beacon of goodness, but Jeren did what he did because he loved blindly. And it led to the death and destruction of so many.”</p><p>“Including him,” she leaned forward. “He died in a stupid fashion.”</p><p>“I would agree with that,” Jaime nodded. “His death lacked impact, but that’s also part of the sadness of the story. In the end, all he did was for nothing. The love he risked it all for was fake, the real love was too much for him, and he died in a pathetic manner.”</p><p>“Again,” she rested her head on her other hand. “I say it’s a dark film.”</p><p>“Darkness is a part of life, princess,” he told her softly. Her eyes stayed on his as she nodded. “What is your favorite movie?”</p><p>She blushed and dropped his hand yawning dramatically. “Oh, you know what, I think we should go back to bed. It’s extremely late...er...early.”</p><p>Brienne started to walk past him toward their room. He reached out pulling her onto his lap before she could get very far. She let out a surprised yelp, her arms wrapping around his neck. “You aren’t getting out of this. What’s your favorite movie?”</p><p>“Uh,” she blushed again. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”</p><p>“Oh, now you have to tell me,” he grinned. </p><p>“Let me just say, I know it’s bad…”</p><p>“You are the one that loves Dragon’s Fire!”</p><p>“No!” She laughed as he nuzzled her neck, placing kisses on the bruises he made. “It’s just… I loved it as a kid and I used to watch it with my mother-”</p><p>“Brienne,” he pulled back and kissed her soundly. “I won’t judge you.”</p><p>“You might after you know it,” she muttered. Sighing deeply she said, “My favorite movie was ‘The Maiden in the Lake’.”</p><p>His grin expanded, “My dear wife,” Jaime leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers. “You are a romantic.”</p><p>“I was a kid,” she protested. “Florian was funny. I didn’t know-”</p><p>He shook his head and pressed his finger to her lips. “Uh-uh, I know the truth now,” he stood up and she made a move to pull away, he tightened his hold. “Nope, you are staying in my arms, my little Jonquil.”</p><p>“I should have lied,” she groaned.</p><p>“I would have known,” he responded walking backwards into their room. “I seemed to recall the movie fade to black right when Florian and Jonquil were about to kiss and make love… how about we act out what happened next?”</p><p>She paused, “Not after a line like that.” Brienne crossed her arms over her chest and arched her eyebrow. “Next you are going to say, ‘<i>It’s hot in here</i>’.”</p><p>Jaime scoffed, pulling her arms from her chest, “Like I would ever say something so stupid…” She rolled her eyes. “Alright,” he moved closer to her and looked deeply into her eyes. “My Princess, come and let me be your Florian, let me look upon you in awe as we come together and bring pleasure to each other. Let me kiss your skin and hear your sighs.” She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. “With you laying next to me, I will write songs about your sweet mouth upon my co-”</p><p>“Okay,” she shoved him playfully. “Enough talking.” She moved to the bed and pulled him with her. “Leave the romantic lines for Florian.” He eased on top of her. “You do better with action.”</p><p>“Yes, My Lady,” he kissed her until they were both breathless. “I do.”</p><p>There wasn’t much talking after that.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>@@@@</p>
</div>Margaery rushed into the restaurant and smiled charmingly at her grandmother, kissing her wrinkled cheek. “Sorry I’m late,” she sat across from the woman she had admired her whole life and slid the napkin across her lap. The waiter came over quickly to take her order. “I’ll have a mimosa and a glass of water,” she glanced at the menu as he wrote. “For breakfast I’ll have a bowl of fresh fruit and a spinach egg white omelet.”<p>Her grandmother scoffed, “She’ll have eggs, bacon strips and toast with apple jam.” Their eyes met. “Who are you trying to impress with fruit and egg whites?” Olenna smiled at the waiter. “I’ll have the same with a slice of chocolate cake.” Margaery pressed her lips together and shook her head. “What? I’m eighty-five years old! I have earned cake for breakfast.”</p><p>“Yes, grandmother,” she nodded.</p><p>The waiter left them and Olenna eyed her as she sipped her tea. “So, Brienne has gotten married?”</p><p>“You knew she was engaged,” she said purposefully not looking her mentor in the eye. “She just did it in a very unusual fashion.”</p><p>“Oh do cut the shit,” Olenna remarked, placing her cup back on the saucer. “You know what I’m getting at. She got married to a Lannister. What happened?”</p><p>The waiter brought over Margaery’s drinks and told them their food would be up shortly. Once he was gone again, she looked at the older woman and sighed. “You know what happened. Jaime and Brienne met at the courthouse and I guess decided to tie the knot. Hyle showed his true colors. She found out he was cheating and did something extremely <i>un</i>Brienne-like.”</p><p>“I always knew he was a bastard,” Olenna added another lump of sugar to her tea. “Tywin has been calling me wondering about you.” Their eyes met again. “You made a poor decision by not showing up.”</p><p>“I was on my way,” she defended. “He was just impatient. I arrived only minutes after they left.”</p><p>“I know you, my child,” the older Tyrell said sternly. “You would have moved heaven and earth to get there if you wanted to. But you didn’t and now we have the lion on our back.”</p><p>“What can he do really?” Margaery asked. “It was a stupid idea to try and marry us off in that way. We don’t need the Lannisters and really he should be happy, Brienne is a catch. She’s too good for that family. Honestly, I feel bad <i>for</i> her. He is a mess. That family has always been a mess.” She drank a little of her mimosa and sighed. “Grandmother,” she looked up into the still sharp eyes of the woman across from her. “Brienne doesn’t know.”</p><p>“Yes,” the matriarch nodded, “that much I figured.” Plates were placed in front of them and Olenna picked up her fork to dive into the chocolate cake. Her eyes closed and she grinned. “Divine. You should really try some,” her left eye cracked. “But not mine. Get your own, my child.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of taking your dessert,” Margaery said with a laugh.</p><p>“Hmmph,” she took another bite and sighed. “You will have to tell her. She is getting mocked quite viciously on The Night Watch.”</p><p>“What are you doing on The Night Watch?”</p><p>“Don’t act surprised,” Olenna waved her hand. “I have over two hundred thousand followers. It seems people enjoy a little truth thrown at whiny, entitled people. I have had a sharp tongue for years, it would be a shame to deprive all of Westeros from knowing how I have lived so long.”</p><p>“The things being said about her are horrible,” she bit into her apple jam toast. “Sansa, Jeyne and I have been trying to fight back but…” she sighed. “If only I could kick all of them in the dick for the shit they are writing.”</p><p>“All men, and women, are strong behind a computer screen,” Olenna remarked. “If they ever actually met Brienne, they would surely wet themselves and beg for their mommies.” Her grandmother rolled her eyes as she finished the last of her cake. “Those people are weak,” she grimaced. “Thank Heavens I’ve given up on men,” Margaery choked on her eggs and lifted her eyebrow. “As more than a fling,” she continued. “I don’t need some man kissing my feet and asking if they can lick my boots. I need a man that is strong and can take me-”</p><p>“Grandmother,” Margaery said in a hushed voice as she looked around. “Please.”</p><p>“What?” Olenna waved her hand again. “Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy a little company.”</p><p>“I hope I am as fiery as you are when I’m your age,” she laughed.</p><p>“You are a Tyrell,” Olenna smiled as she finished her tea. “It is in your blood. Beauty with some thorns.” She placed her napkin on the table and looked at Margaery. “What are you going to tell Brienne? And when? She deserves to know the truth… about everything.”</p><p>“I know,” the younger woman agreed. “But how do you tell your friend you’ve been lying to them for months?” She wiped her mouth with the cloth and looked down at her phone just as a text came through. Her smile turned soft and she typed back to them quickly, shutting her phone before her grandmother could see it. “Maybe she never has to know. I mean maybe she’ll be better off not knowing everything.”</p><p>Olenna looked at her sharply, “Don’t be a wimp, child! I raised you better than that. You will tell her before she finds out from someone else that her best friend is a liar. We, Tyrells, do not cower in uncomfortable situations and Brienne deserves the truth.”</p><p>Margaery nodded. She knew that. She just wasn’t looking forward to telling her friend that she hasn’t been honest. She’s been hiding and sneaking around and living a life while all those closest to her remained in the dark. She didn’t know how Brienne would take the news. Maybe once everything was out and all the truth was brought into the light it wouldn’t matter. Brienne seemed happy.</p><p>All she could do is hope that she didn’t lose a friend in all this. </p><p>“You’re right,” she said finally. “I’ll tell her when she gets back from her honeymoon. Who knows, maybe Jaime would have told her by then.”</p><p>Olenna shook her head, “Jaime has his own reasons for keeping this secret I believe.” The older woman pursed her lips. “Brienne won’t know until someone leaks it to her or you tell her. As you said earlier, that family is a mess. She’s going to need you when she realizes how much of one.”</p><p><i>Yes,</i> Margaery thought. <i>I know that as well. Beauty with thorns, I could have handled it. Handled them… Can Brienne? Gods I hope so.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Games and Breaks in the Foundation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>She eased around the table, her hand holding the pool stick lightly as she surveyed the placement of the balls. She bent over the edge, positioning herself for the shot. Brienne sighed deeply and looked up at her husband, all sweetness and innocence, “Eightball left corner pocket.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“That’s an impossible shot,” she didn’t say anything and he continued with narrowed eyes, his hand finding his left hip while the other held the pool stick. “Especially for someone that has only played once or twice.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Well if the cue ball goes in,” her voice soft with a slight purr, “doesn’t that mean you win our bet?” </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Yes,” he extended the word way past its limits. “But if you sink the shot that means you do.”</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you are all having a fantastic day. I hope everyone is healthy and happy and safe. Thank you to anyone that has read this story and continued to ask about it. I've been sitting on it for a while trying to work out the end. The bumpy road is about to begin. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think. I live on comments and caffeine. Thank you again and happy holidays to you all!!</p><hr/><p>As usual, all the text pictures are on my tumblr page if you want to check them out. I'll post a link ---&gt;<a href="https://jailynn24.tumblr.com/post/637855349318254592"> Jailynn24</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Chapter 5: Games and Breaks in the Foundation</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She eased around the table, her hand holding the pool stick lightly as she surveyed the placement of the balls. She bent over the edge, positioning herself for the shot. Brienne sighed deeply and looked up at her husband, all sweetness and innocence, “Eightball left corner pocket.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an impossible shot,” she didn’t say anything and he continued with narrowed eyes, his hand finding his left hip while the other held the pool stick. “Especially for someone that has only played once or twice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if the cue ball goes in,” her voice soft with a slight purr, “doesn’t that mean you win our bet?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he extended the word way past its limits. “But if you sink the shot that means you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you said,” she slid the stick back and forth through her bent finger, getting the right angle and velocity for the hit on the white ball. “It’s an impossible shot…” Brienne looked up at him again through her lashes. “For someone that doesn’t know really how to play this game.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime’s green eyes narrowed further to near slits. She looked back down at the table and with ease popped the white ball over his red striped one and connected with the black eight ball. It bounced against the right side of the table, cutting across the red felt then sinking gracefully into the pocket with a clink as it hit the other balls already in there.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up from her bend, trying to show surprise on her face at the completed shot. Her husband shook his head and placed his stick on the edge of the table, leaning over the top to eye her. Brienne waited for what he would say, excitement at winning bubbling up inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“A shark,” he breathed and she finally let her satisfied grin curl her lips. “You let me think I was teaching you. But you are a shark! Who taught you to play like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gal,” she said with a laugh. “When I was going through my awkward early teens and my dad’s campaign was really getting started, I tried to hide as much as possible. My looks were always the topic of conversation,” she climbed up on a barstool, reaching for her lemon water. “I hated being seen so I would spend hours in our game room- which was basically an old pool table and a gaming system. Gal noticed that I would try to play but couldn’t seem to get the cue ball to go where I wanted, so he taught me. We worked on it every day until he left for boot camp. While he was away I taught myself some basic tricks and,” she shrugged, “from there I learned harder ones.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime walked over to her and trapped her in place by putting his arms on either side of her body. “You hustled me.” His voice was silky smooth and made her insides clench. “You made me believe I was teaching you and you lost most of our previous games.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you said,” she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. “I’m a shark.” He moved to stand between her legs and they kissed slowly. “Besides,” she whispered. “It felt nice having you lean over me and guide the pool stick between my fingers. I like being trapped against you and the table.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a bad girl,” he bit lightly at her neck and she moaned. “I think I should spank you for lying to me.”</p><p> </p><p>It had been almost a week and a half since they first came to this island- almost a week and a half of exploring each other- and she had been surprised to find that during sex she enjoyed a little pain. Not much, but a slap to her ass or him holding her down excited her. It made her feel like she wasn’t the beast that overpowered most men. She felt almost dainty and <em>very</em> turned on. The response had been as unexpected as the action, she never thought that she would like that type of sex. But with Jaime, she was finding out a lot about herself. He was never too rough with her, just enough. Just enough to light a fire in her belly and make her pant with need. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I have in mind,” she said even though she was thinking about it now. Want curling in her belly as she pictured him bending her over the pool table and giving her a solid smack to her bare butt. She smothered the moan at the image and focused on her husband. “I have other things in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” he hummed against her lips. “Well, princess, you’ve won our bet. I am at your service.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like the sound of that,” she hummed low in her throat and he responded by pressing his hard cock into her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him against her. Brienne was close to throwing her plans out of the window and give in to the burning of her need. It was becoming an addiction being with him. Jaime was a man that she never thought would look at her. He was too sexy. He was supposed to look over her. He was supposed to grimace at her appearance. That’s what she was used to, that’s what she knew. Having him rip that reality from her was disconcerting. She didn’t know how to connect the dots in her mind, but she wasn’t about to bring it to his attention. Only a true fool would tell the sexy man that wanted to make love to you all day and night that they shouldn’t. Eventually, the bubble would burst. It always did. She shook those thoughts from her mind and opened her eyes, quickly getting caught in the liquid heat of his stare. “You aren’t making this easy.”</p><p> </p><p>His smirk was pure sin and unapologetic. “I’m not trying to.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you had won,” she arched her eyebrow, “what was your demand?”</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arm around her lower back and rocked his hips into hers. “I was thinking about tying you to our bed and having my lunch off your sexy body then have my way with you.” Her heart sped up so fast she worried she might have a heart attack. The thought of his wicked tongue all over her was beyond tempting. No one had ever tied her up during sex. It was something she never fantasized about, but at the moment… “After I had my fill, I was planning on taking you on a moonlit walk and,” he smirked again. “Take you again under the stars.”</p><p> </p><p>Her grip on the bar behind her tightened as her head spun. That sounded… that sounded like the perfect day to her. Suddenly all she wanted was to be tied up with him doing naughty and delicious things to her willing body. It took willpower she didn’t know she possessed to push him back a little. “As nice as that sounds,” she cleared her throat- even to her ears, she sounded needy. “We have been in bed a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you complaining?” he asked with a mix of concern and surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not!” Brienne shook her head. “I have enjoyed every single moment. <em>Really</em> enjoyed it.” He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. She ducked under his arm to evade the kiss. “Uh uh,” she waved her finger at him. “If you kiss me, I’ll be gone. You are too good at that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime chuckled, “I’m not apologizing for that either. We only have a short amount of time left before we have to get back to the real world and I want to spend as much of it fucking you as I can.” He shrugged. “I’m only a man after all. I can’t be held responsible for how hard you make me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hells,” she mumbled under her breath sending him into another fit of laughter. She moved away from the bar to put distance between them, going toward the large windows. Brienne was trapping herself but part of her wanted to be trapped by him. “You need to stop that. A woman can only take so much before she’ll give in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you at the point?” he advanced on her as she moved backward. Her back hit the large glass panels and she was stuck. He kept coming like a lion stalking his prey. Only she was definitely more than willing to be caught. Fuck her plans. She wanted to fuck her husband more. “There is nowhere for you to go princess…” </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t say anything. If she opened her mouth, she would surely tell him to do as he wished with her. He pressed his body into hers, forcing her back against the warm glass. She was nearly breathless by the time he touched her. Jaime ran a single finger down her neck, slowly and lightly. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure he could hear it. He licked his lips and she nearly moaned out loud. He smirked at her, his confidence in her surrender was clear. Brienne rolled her eyes. He was right to be so sure of himself. She was so aroused by him, she could barely think straight. Her mind was duller than a butter knife.</p><p> </p><p>“You giving in, Princess?” he purred in her ear, sending shivers rippling down her spine. </p><p> </p><p><em>Yes</em>, she thought without an ounce of regret. She lifted her hands, wrapping her fingers in the soft material of his shirt and pulled him into her. Their mouths locked together in a dance of domination. He led and she followed, she led and he followed. Moans and growls slipped out as they continued to kiss. Her core flooded with need. She was desperate for him. She yanked at his shirt, lifting it to get at his skin. He pushed her harder against the glass. His left hand moving up her leg, his fingers brushed her inner thigh. She pulled her lips from his, panting harshly as she tipped her head back. His warm mouth found her neck and he moved over it, sucking at the flesh, biting over her pulse point. Brienne yanked harder at his shirt. She needed his naked skin. “Please,” she begged him. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t need anymore urging. He reached around her, lifting Brienne against him. She let out a loud gasp, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She looked at him with wide eyes. Brienne looked for strain in his features, but saw nothing except desire. Her fingers slid through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m too heavy,” she warned, feeling nervous. She knew how big she was. The one and only time Hyle had tried to lift her, he had injured himself and let her know more than once after that, that she was not built like most women. At the time, she had felt shame and it had taken a while before she would have sex in any other position other than on her back with him over her. Brienne had been convinced that she was not womanly enough to be treated like those in movies. Carried up the stairs, placed gently on the bed, that wasn’t meant for her. Her eyes dropped from her husband’s and her cheeks flamed. “Jaime, please put me down.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t listen to her. If anything, he held her tighter. “Why would I put you down?” He rocked his hips, rubbing his hard erection into her aching center. She moaned so loudly she was sure the entire castle heard her. “Yes,” he bit at her earlobe, flicking it with his tongue. “You like being in my arms, don’t you, Princess?” He angled his hips again and she saw stars, her legs clamped more tightly around him. “I could fuck you like this all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jaime,” she was close to tears. She needed him so badly, but she was still worried. “You’ll hurt yourself, please put me down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” he brushed her cheek and she let out a yelp that he would hold her up with one arm, even with the solid surface of the window behind her. “Brienne,” his eyebrows came together in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m too heavy,” she said again, softer than before. “I’ll hurt you. Put me down before your back gives out or your arm breaks…”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” He asked, laughing a little. “Do I look like I can’t handle my wife? Do you think I’m so old that I’m not strong enough?” He kissed her slowly and thoroughly. “My lovely princess, I’m more than strong enough to take you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you can,” she closed her eyes as he brushed his thumb over her hard nipple. “But I also know I’m not built like most women.” She felt him freeze and kept her eyes shut. “I’m heavy and tall and broad and-”</p><p> </p><p>He cut her off with a hard kiss that stole her breath. “Open your beautiful eyes, Princess,” he whispered against her lips. Her eyelids fluttered open. He stared into her, searching for something. He sighed, moving them away from the window and back over to the pool table. He gently placed her on it. Her heart almost burst out of her chest. She had never been treated so carefully before. “Who is in your head, my wife? Who are you hearing right now?” She didn’t want to say it. She was already ruining it. She was bringing her insecurities into their marriage and he had done nothing to cause them. Brienne pressed her lips together. Jaime yanked her to him. “Do you know what training was like in the army?”</p><p> </p><p>“Galladon said training in SAR was so horrible the seventh Hell would have been more pleasant,” she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Hell would have been an upgrade,” he grimaced. “We ran for miles with bags that weighed as much as a large man with heavy equipment. We had to be prepared to get an injured brother out of there quickly. It was tiring and most days I wished to quit. But I didn’t. I carried the weight and ran. Every morning. Every evening. I built my body to carry a stranger out of harm’s way.” He traced the line of her body with his hands, his gaze following the movement. “Compared to that, Princess, you are as light as a feather.” She swallowed to wet her suddenly dry throat. “Tell me who is in your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyle,” she answered. “He tried to lift me once when we were dating,” she blushed red again. “He never did again. I’m not built like normal women…” she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the second time you’ve said that,” he noticed. “I take it, that's what your ex told you.” She kept quiet. “Yes,” his hands slipped under her shirt and caressed her sides and back. “That’s exactly what he told you. I really can’t wait to meet this man,” he growled to himself. She held him tighter. There was something almost feral in his eyes. “Any man that would make a woman they supposedly love feel bad about their body is no man at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t satisfy him,” she told him before she could stop herself. He growled again. “I have always been that girl- you know the one that isn’t what most men find attractive- I’m the friend of the attractive girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bull shit,” he snarled. “I have wanted to fuck you since the first day I saw you in that court house. Your kiss nearly knocked me on my ass.” She flushed again, this time not in embarrassment, but in desire. That first kiss had been enough to make her weak. “I couldn’t stop thinking about claiming you when we were on our way here. I wanted your long legs wrapped around me- I didn’t care where- my waist,” he curled them around his middle. “Around my shoulders,” he dropped to his knees and moved her legs over his shoulders, easing her back. Her heart was thundering in her chest. He worked the zipper of her shorts down and she lifted her hips. Together they removed her pants and he put her legs back on his shoulders. Brienne was breathing heavily as he leaned forward close to her core. “Your ex was a fucking idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>She arched her back as he placed his mouth over her. She closed her eyes and let his wicked tongue send her into another world. He licked her slowly and deeply, his fingers moved alongside his tongue. Sliding in and out, making her sweat and pant. She rolled her hips into him. It wouldn’t take her long to climax at this rate. He was too good and she was so aroused. He was driving her crazy with how he already knew what to do to make her scream. Jaime sucked on her clit and she scratched at the velvet of the pool table.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaime!” She called as he thrust three fingers deep into her. She rode his hand, her head rolling from side to side. “Oh Gods! Yes, please, oh!” </p><p> </p><p>Jaime moved his head back and stood, leaning over her. His long fingers curled inside of her and she bit her bottom lip hard. “Don’t do that, Princess,” he said in a voice that made her tremble. “Let me hear you. Let this whole fucking island hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>Brienne couldn’t deny him and called out her pleasure. She screamed his name a moment before reaching for him and kissing him hard. She devoured his mouth, plundering it, searching out all his secrets. His thumb pressed into her bundle of nerves between her legs as he thrust his fingers faster inside of her. She broke, arching up into him and continuing to kiss him until she felt like she was going to black out from lack of oxygen. As she came down from the high she was on, he pulled his fingers from her slick slit. She opened her eyes to the erotic vision of her husband licking her juices from his fingers. The bliss on his face, the sight of his tongue sliding around his digits, the pop of each one being removed from his mouth… she was not prepared for that. Brienne sat up and reached for his zipper. His dark emerald eyes locked with her sapphire ones and he grinned a naughty grin.</p><p> </p><p>Together, they worked his pants down. She let out a moan of longing and wrapped her hand around his hard cock. She licked her lips and knew what she wanted to do. Brienne pushed him back a little and stood then spun him around to sit on the pool table. Jaime’s pretty mouth curled into another naughty grin. She matched it and dropped to her knees. Brienne wrapped her lips around his manhood, sucking him down. She bathed his dick with her tongue slowly, sucking on the way down.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he growled. “Your mouth feels so good! Damn! Fuck! Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>She got more enthusiastic in making him feel good with each word he said. She continued to bop her head up and down, taking more of him each time. Brienne hummed lightly on the way up, playing special attention to the head of his cock. He cupped the back of her head. She held his balls in her hands, taking them in her mouth. Jaime hissed and cursed and praised her for being so good. She kept her mind focused. She wanted him to break. She wanted him to reach his completion in her mouth. Brienne didn’t have a lot of experience with men- Hyle had been her first and, until Jaime, only lover- but she had never taken much pleasure in doing this. The act had always been done because she didn’t want to be a selfish lover. She absolutely never wanted Hyle to cum in her mouth. She would always pull back before that happened because the thought of it was so unpleasant. That wasn’t the case with Jaime. With her husband, she wanted him. All of him. She desired his taste in her mouth. She longed to make him feel as good as he made her feel. </p><p> </p><p>“Brienne,” he grunted. She sucked harder. “Brienne, please, stop.” She shook her head, sliding back down. “I’m going to…” She nodded. Brienne knew it. She wanted it. “Gods, you are perfect,” he growled as he came, flooding her mouth with his seed. She swallowed quickly, gagging a little as his cock continued to jerk and swell. Brienne closed her eyes as his climax began to subside. His dick slipped from her mouth and she stood on aching legs. He opened his eyes slowly and grinned at her. “You are fucking perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>She blushed and grinned, “You aren’t so bad yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>He sat up on the pool table and yanked her to him. “I think I can do better than <em>not so bad</em>.” He pulled at her shirt lifting it over her head and sucked in a breath at her braless chest. “I’m a damn lucky man!”</p><p> </p><p>In that moment she felt extremely lucky as well. It still amazed her how this all happened, how the worst day of her life led to marrying a stranger and finding something special in the process. Of course, she wasn’t so clouded by great sex that she didn’t realize there was a lot about him she didn’t know. There was a lot about her he didn’t know as well. But she didn’t regret her impulsive decision at all- if anything she was proud of herself for making it in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Had they met at any other time, had she not just found out her fiancee was cheating on her, she was sure she would never have taken that leap. She would have looked at him with wary and suspicious eyes. She would have heard only a joke in his offer, cruelty in his tone. There was nothing about what was happening between them that was a joke or cruel, however. Jaime Lannister treated her as if she was what he had nicknamed her- a princess. </p><p> </p><p>She bit her bottom lip and helped him remove his shirt. She wanted to be pressed up against him. Naked skin to naked skin. He captured her lips in a searing kiss… just as someone knocked on the door. Jaime pulled away from her, growling menacingly. He looked over to the doors, his eyes flashing and showing his displeasure at them being interrupted. Brienne reached down to pick up her discarded clothes, his large hand on her stopped the action.</p><p> </p><p>“This will not take long,” he promised. “And we are not finished.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaime gracefully eased off the pool table and snatched a blanket from the couch as he passed it. He wrapped the soft looking red and gold cloth low on his hips. Brienne bit her lip. No one would have any question on what they had been doing and were still doing with him looking like that. She shivered, both because she was a little chilly and because he looked so good. Red was definitely his color. She moved away from where she could be visible by someone on the other side and grabbed a blanket herself from the chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Marvin, what is it?” Jaime asked as he opened the door. His voice had a slight warning to the tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I am most sorry to interrupt, Mr. Lannister,” Brienne couldn’t help but notice the small tremble to his words. The older man really was sorry and she felt for him. “I just received an urgent message from your father demanding you call him back at once.”</p><p> </p><p>This piqued Brienne’s interest. <em>Why wouldn’t he call Jaime himself?</em> She got her answer quickly enough from her husband. “I turned my phone off for a reason. He knows I’m on my honeymoon. What did he say the emergency was about?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause and she turned just in time to see Marvin lean close to Jaime and tell him something so softly she couldn’t hear what was said. She watched the way her husband’s shoulders tensed and his posture changed. Her heart thundered in her chest at the switch. Something was very wrong and now she was worried. Jaime’s fingers on the door turned white from gripping it so tightly and he gave the servant a curt nod. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call him back at once,” his voice was different. She couldn’t place what she heard in the rich tone, but she knew their afternoon of fun was over for now. “Thank you for letting me know.” The older gentleman bowed and then walked away. Jaime shut the door, keeping his back to her. She counted the seconds in her head. Brienne didn’t know what to say or if she should say anything. Finally he turned around and met her eyes. She sucked in a breath. The searing heat from moments before were gone from the emerald depths, now they were hollow and dull. “I need to speak with my father.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “Of course.” Brienne gnawed on her bottom lip. “Is there anything I can do?”</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth then closed it. His face showed nothing. She studied his eyes and found them just as blank. Jaime was turning cold. The warmth she had experienced the past week and a half they had been on the island was disappearing quickly. She wrapped the blanket more tightly around her naked body to ward off the chill. That seemed to wake him up. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” he leaned forward, kissing her deeply. “I just have some things to take care of and then we will continue our,” he looked her over slowly, “activities.”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her once more then grabbed his clothes, dressed quickly and left the game room. Brienne was more slow in her movements. Once she was fully dressed, she walked over to where her phone lay silent on the bar. She picked it up, looking over some emails for work. Her mind wasn’t on business and she opened her texts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey just checking in. Hope the roll out is going smoothly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Three dots appeared on her screen as Sansa began to respond. Soon the bubble with her reply showed up. <em>Why in the hell are you asking about work? Aren’t you supposed to be sunbathing naked on your private island with your hubby?</em></p><p> </p><p>Brienne smirked, <em>Did I accidentally text Margie?</em></p><p> </p><p>An emoji with the words, <em>Was that dirty-minded? You are married. On a private island with a sexy man that you seem to ...ahem… enjoy. So where am I going wrong?</em></p><p> </p><p>Brienne looked out the window and voiced her fears for the first time. She knew that Sansa wouldn’t judge her or make her feel stupid. She, also, knew there was a chance she’d mention Brienne’s comments to Margie and Jeyne. Sansa wasn’t known for being a great secret keeper but she needed to put it out there. <em>It doesn’t seem real. Everything seems too good. I’m waiting for the carriage to turn back into a pumpkin and for the horses to become mice.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Brienne stop thinking like that. Sometimes the fairy tale is true and Prince Charming comes to save the Princess.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brienne watched the waves crash into the pink shore, <em>That’s what he calls me.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Princess. That’s what Jaime calls me. It’s ridiculous. I’m no Lady or Princess. I’m just Brienne</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>To those that love you, Brie, that’s why you're a princess. It’s your amazing heart and beautiful soul that makes people want to be at your side</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Brienne rolled her eyes. A bitter part of her bubbled up to the surface. <em>Hyle didn’t agree with you. Neither did whoever he was cheating on me with.</em></p><p> </p><p>The screen stayed quiet for a moment and Brienne swallowed. She shouldn’t have said that. She shouldn’t have let her anger come to the surface. Hyle had hurt her, but she was married and Jaime had been nothing but amazing to her. Brienne started typing when three dots blinked under her comment.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hyle never deserved you! He was always taking from you and never gave you anything. That ring? You bought that. The home you were going to share? In your name. The car he drove that he acted like was his? Yours. Stop thinking that you lost something. I wish he hadn’t hurt you. I would love to cut off his balls for that. Margie and I have a plan, even Jeyne was horrified by what happened in the courthouse. You were always too good for him and that girl…</em> The angry face emoji popped up with a fist next to it. </p><p> </p><p>The long text chain continued. <em>I don’t know Jaime, but I know Tyrion and he adored his brother. Tyrion isn’t one to paint a rosy picture of his family. He was always honest with me and Jaime is a good guy. You have been with him for over a week. What have you seen?</em></p><p> </p><p>Her mind returned to only moments before when he had held her. Jaime had treated her in a way no other man had and he <em>wanted</em> her. Sighing deeply, she responded. <em>He has been wonderful.</em></p><p> </p><p>A heart showed up then came, <em>Wonderful is only the start of what you deserve. But it's a good place for him to grow from</em>. That was followed by the kissing heart face.</p><p> </p><p>Brienne smiled softly and sent the same one back to her friend. She turned off her phone and watched the waves a little longer. Her stomach was in knots. They would be returning home soon and she would have to face what she left behind. She couldn’t stay in paradise forever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>@@@@</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth, letting the water in. Her golden curls floated around her like rays of sunlight. She sank to the bottom of the pool and opened her eyes. The blue water rippled in front of her as she waited. Cersei hated waiting. She had done enough of it her whole life. She pushed her hand out, playing with the wall of liquid. </p><p> </p><p>In the distance, and through the water, she heard the sounds of people rushing. She looked up to the surface and smothered a smile. Just like she thought. It didn’t take them long. Her plan was working as she wished. Soon she wouldn’t be waiting any longer for the one she wanted most. Her other half was out there and she needed him. He wouldn’t let her down.</p><p> </p><p>The past week, he had left her to fend off the vultures by herself. Jaime had taken a plane and a <em>woman</em> to their family island on the orders of their father. He had abandoned her. Cersei’s texts and calls had been ignored, but she knew who to really blame for that. It wasn’t her brother. He was only doing what he had to. Yes. Jaime was the good one. The Golden child. He did what he was supposed to. </p><p> </p><p>She grinned to herself as the water rocked around her. Strong arms slipped around her waiflike form and lifted her from the bottom of the pool. She leaned back, playing the part of damsel. Cersei knew these arms well. She knew how to play the man that owned them just as well. She went limp, placing all her weight on his chest as he swam them to the surface. They broke into the air and she pretended to be gasping. Her lungs weren’t even burning. She had planned everything, even when to enter the water. </p><p> </p><p>Osmund pulled them to the edge of the pool where his brother was waiting with a fluffy towel to wrap her in. She went from one Kettleback to the other and continued to play her part. She clung to him, shaking as the terry cloth wrapped her up. She buried her head into her hands. Cersei couldn’t let them see the satisfaction in her expression. She needed them to get her what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“Cer- er,” Osfryd cleared his throat and started again. “Ms. Lannister are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, “I- I - I don’t want to be here any-anymore.” Each word was broken purposefully. She sniffled. “Where is Jaime? I need my brother. Does he not love m-m-me?”</p><p> </p><p>Osmund pulled himself from the water and knelt in front of her. She peeked through her fingers, swallowing a smirk at the worry in his dumb expression. “I’m sure that is not true. I am sure he loves you. Let me get Dr. Stanlire.” Cersei tried not to grimace. She hated that lady. Her doctor talked with Jaime much more than she should. </p><p> </p><p>Making her voice weak, something else she hated, she shook her head and reached out to him desperately. “No,” her lip trembled. “She’ll make me take that awful medicine. You know how it messes with my mind. She wants to hurt me. Please, Osmund,” she looked back at his equally dim and large brother, “Osfryd, just get me out of here. I need to be <em>home</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew she had won when Osmund lifted her into his arms and cradled her as if she was a baby. She rested her head on him. He was like a wall of muscle. She inhaled, then wrinkled her nose. The heavy smell of sweat and dirt clung to his skin. His odor was offensive at times, but she could get past it when it worked to her benefit. Which it did at that moment. Osfryd grabbed her stuff- her phone, left open to Jaime’s unanswered texts, her flowy red silk sarong, and her gold color sunglasses- and followed them. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes locked on the building ahead. She hoped that bitch of a doctor had left. Cersei was sure that it was her short day- she had to return to the hospital- but sometimes Maryna didn’t leave immediately. If she was sti-</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Lannister!” Cersei gritted her teeth. “Mr. Kettleback, place Ms. Lannister down at this moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Stanlire,” Osmund’s rough voice rumbled through her petite form. She clutched at him harder, trembling and whimpering. The entire display sickened her, but she had to get out of here now! Jaime was obviously being prevented from contacting her. That’s why he hadn’t responded. Her father, her little demonic younger brother and this witch of a doctor were stopping them! “Ms. Lannister needs to return home. She’s very distressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Cersei almost kissed him for his loyalty. All those months of working his affections and teasing him, as well as his brother, to do her will with the promise of sex was paying off. She buried her face into the side of his neck and nearly gagged. How could he smell so bad after diving into a pool to <em>save</em> her? Osfryd wasn’t nearly as foul. He didn’t smell pleasant mind you, but nothing as bad as Osmund! She swallowed her natural reflex to retch and inhaled shallow breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to call Mr. Lannister,” the evil cunt said. Cersei pressed her lips together to stop from snarling. “Take her back to her room, Mr. Kettleback and then complete your rounds. Both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cersei felt the power slipping from her fingers. Rage burned through her as the idiot holding her nodded and replied, “Yes, Dr. Stanlire.” </p><p> </p><p>Murder danced in her mind as she entered the facility and was taken down the familiar halls to her room. She clenched her nails into the hard muscle of his shoulder, making him grunt. She loosened her grip with effort. She needed to control herself or she would never get what she wanted. She pulled her face from his neck and batted her eyes at him, “I’m sorry. I’m just so scared,” she bit her lip and played with the thick black hair that was billowing from his collar. “I don’t want to be given more pills, Osmund. Please don’t let her drug me.”</p><p> </p><p>Osmund looked at her with simpleminded eyes. “I will bring the meds if you are prescribed something and will say you took them. If not me, Osfryd will do the same. No one will hurt you, my Queen.” She preened at that endearment. She was the Queen, damn it! And all should treat her as such. The ancestor she was named for had ruled the seven kingdoms with grace and ferocity. She had also had a twin and a monster of a younger brother. Their lives mirrored. Cersei was meant to have it all. “Here, Sweet Cersei,” he placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead. His breath smelt as bad as the rest of him. “I will protect you. My brother and I will always be at your side.”</p><p> </p><p>She sent an innocent smile to him and softened her features, “Thank you.” She placed her hands on his face and her lips to his chapped ones. “You are a blessing from the Warrior.” Osfryd placed her stuff on the table and she beckoned him over, kissing him lightly too. “Both of you are gifts to me in this darkness.”</p><p> </p><p>The simpletons grinned and almost blushed at her meager praise. They left the room, locking the door behind them. As soon as she knew they were gone, she wiped at her lips. The weak-willed woman act made her want to vomit. She reached for her phone and typed out an urgent text to Jaime. He would answer her this time. He loved her too much not to…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaime! Please come home. They are trying to hurt me! I need you! You’re my knight. Rescue me from this hell. Father will understand! It’s us, Jaime, just us!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She finished her text with a heart and then threw her phone back down to await Dr. Bitch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>@@@@</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaime paced the length of the office. His mind was filled with thoughts he didn’t want to deal with. His family… always his family. The twistedness of their minds made him cringe. Tywin wanted his name to continue. His place in history secure and all Jaime could think about was his mother dead on the bed with a screaming Tyrion next to her. This was the legacy of the Lannister name. It was in his genes. It was flowing through his veins. </p><p> </p><p>He fell onto the couch and placed his head in his hands. He should never have left the military. He should have taken every fucking dangerous mission his unit got and never come home. Jaime was pissed at himself for forgetting for even a moment why he hopped on his bike and left his family behind. He lifted his head and his eyes caught sight of the simple gold ring on his hand. Fuck! </p><p> </p><p>Brienne had no idea what the fuck she married into. The madness he told her about- his mother’s decline and attempted murder of his brother- was nothing. It was the tip of the mountain. And he couldn’t say it was just the women… oh no! The madness ran deep in their souls. Dark secrets that crept along the walls like hellhounds coming to take you in your sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He felt it. He could sense the evil under the surface, clawing at him to give in. He was good at playing the role of knight. He had many chances to do it in his life- both in the armed forces and out- but he could also be callous. Jaime didn’t know which side would ultimately win out. A lion could only wear sheep’s clothing for so long before his real intentions came to the surface. </p><p> </p><p>There was a soft knock at the door and Jaime turned toward it. He didn’t want to see anyone. He wanted to be left alone, but he knew he couldn’t. Slipping on the mask of nonchalance, he opened the door to the woman he knew would be there. Brienne looked so sweet to him. She was too innocent for this life. Jaime swallowed bitterly. He was a fucking fool. This marriage- how fucking stupid! </p><p> </p><p>She pushed some of her hair behind her ear and gnawed on her bottom lip. He felt his blood react- burning him alive. Four more days. He could enjoy this respite from the hells of his life for four more days. He leaned against the door, making room for her to enter. She walked in and took a seat on the same sofa he had just gotten up from. Jaime pushed the door shut and took several breaths. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Her voice shook. “Jaime, you can tell me. I’m your wife.”</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to laugh. The cruelest joke of them all was him being anyone’s husband. Instead he shook his head and rubbed his hands on the material of his pants. “It was nothing,” he sat on the far end of the couch. “Just some family business stuff my father demanded I take care of.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t want to tell me,” she said softly. “You can say that. You don’t have to lie.”</p><p> </p><p>A chill ran down his spine. “Why would you think I’m lying?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a tell,” she played with the end of her shirt, smoothing the material and then bunching it back up. “I noticed it when we played pool and poker,” she shrugged. “It’s subtle, but it's there.”</p><p> </p><p>“We played strip poker,” he arched his eyebrow. “You lost.” She blushed. “Did you let me win then too?” He watched in complete fascination as she pressed her lips together and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. “Damn.” He laughed to himself, momentarily forgetting the original topic. He had enjoyed watching her strip slowly with each round and thought he was the luckiest guy in the room. Turns out he wasn’t wrong. “You really are a shark. Why didn’t you have me strip for you?”</p><p> </p><p>She licked her lips and his blood heated again. “I haven’t been looked at with much desire in my life,” Brienne shrugged again. “The first time I really did lose,” she told him. “The way your eyes caressed me as you picked what I should take off-” she took a deep breath. “It was like being drunk- the good, happy drunk. I didn’t want you to stop looking at me that way.”</p><p> </p><p>He let his eyes trace her body, the body that had come to be an addiction for him. “And what way was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Brienne shifted on the sofa. Her breathing changed and her perky nipples pushed against her shirt. “It’s how you are looking at me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Unable to hold himself back any longer, he crowded in on her. She angled her body under his and her hands slid down his sides. He kissed her slowly, slipping his tongue into her mouth. The deliberate movements of his lips on hers had her moaning and pulling at his clothes. He took her hands and pressed them into the pillows over her head. He wanted to be in complete control. He <em>needed</em> to feel in control for once. </p><p> </p><p>The anxiety of his thoughts from before made their way into his seduction. He had been pushed and pulled in every direction, now he wanted to do what he <em>wanted</em>. Brienne arched against him, moaning and begging him to do <em>something</em>. He continued to take his time. He had four days before reality punched them both in the face. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime pulled himself off of her and stood. She blinked up at him in confusion. He held out his hands to her and she placed hers in them. He lifted her from the couch and kissed her deeply again. “Bedroom,” he nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth. “I want to have complete control of you.” She gasped and pressed herself into him. “How do you feel about being tied to the bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never,” her voice sounded deeper with uncontrollable lust. “But with you… yes…” </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he kissed her hard and then led her to their room. Jaime’s heart was pounding the entire way through the castle and up the stairs. By the time they entered the bedroom, he was like a live wire- jumping and sparking with sexual electricity. He pushed the door shut and pressed her against it. Jaime looked into her eyes and said in a darkly sensual voice, “Take off your clothes, slowly. You like it when I watch you,” she nodded as her cheeks flushed. “I like watching you too. I like to see you expose yourself to me. It’s like a private show, only I get to enjoy. Isn’t that right?” She nodded again. He traced his fingers down her chest to her nipple and pinched it lightly through her shirt. “Tell me,” he whispered into her ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” she groaned. “Just you. Only you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m yours,” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Strip for me, Brienne,” he walked over to the closet and pulled four ties from the hanger, then sat on the chair for the show. She stared at him. Her hands were moving to pull her shirt from her body. He licked his lips, his cock thickening in his pants. Her white t-shirt hit the floor and he stared at her breasts. He had to grip the arm rests of the chair to stop himself from falling to his knees in front of her and sucking on those pink buds. Brienne moaned as her fingers grazed over her breasts on their way down to her shorts. The zipper sounded loud as she pulled it down and slid the pants over her hips. He swallowed. Her lacy red panties were making it hard for him to breathe. He hadn’t gotten a chance to admire her in them when they were playing in the game room, but now… He met her eyes. “Turn around,” she paused. “You have a fantastic ass. I want to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath and turned her back to him. He leaned forward in the chair, watching as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her bikini panties and pulled them down. Jaime let out an audible growl of appreciation as the small piece of material hit the floor. She stood up straight and looked at him over her shoulder. His mind went blank of thought, primal need took its place. He got up from the chair, wrapping the neckties he was planning to use on her, around his hands. His hard erection was painful to walk with, but he wanted to wait before he undressed himself. He had plans. <em>Four days…</em> The words shot through his mind like a bullet from his war weapon. </p><p> </p><p>His heart plummeted to his feet. He looked at her, her straw blonde hair was curling over her shoulder, her cheeks were a shade of intense ruby, her large lips were wet from her tongue and parted. She looked like every fantasy he had ever had come to life. He wanted her. The desire for this woman was anchoring him, bringing him back from the darkness that phone call had left him in. Jaime wanted to bathe in her light and have her fix the damage of his broken soul. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime picked her up and her legs naturally wrapped around his waist. The heat of her core against him was enough to send shockwaves through him. He pushed her up so that her breasts were level with his mouth. He took great enjoyment out of sucking each one into his mouth, nipping at the buds. She clawed at the back of his head, her nails scratching at his scalp. He shivered and walked them blindly toward the bed. It was wonderful having her weight on him, under his complete control. Jaime couldn’t wait to tie her to the bed to really have his way with her. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow he found the bed and placed her on it. Brienne looked up at him with doe eyes- large and round and filled with need. He couldn’t resist kissing her hard and letting her feel his own lust. She moaned and pulled at him, trying to get him to fall on top of her. He held himself back. There was more he wanted to do to her. <em>Four days</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even blink or hesitate. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>He shuddered inside. She shouldn’t trust him. <em>He</em> didn’t even trust himself. But he wanted to be the man she could. Jaime kissed her lightly and brought both of her hands up, securing them to the bed then he went and did the same with her legs. She was spread out before him. Beautiful and powerful, sexy and angelic. He wanted to take a picture so he could look at it while alone. He wanted to print the photo and frame it as a work of art. Because that’s what Brienne was- a masterpiece. </p><p> </p><p>Walking back to the closet, he grabbed a blue silk scarf and knelt on the bed. She looked at him, waiting for his next move. Jaime folded the material and held it over her eyes. Brienne lifted her head without a word and he tied it at the back. Jaime inhaled, dragging his fingers lightly over her chest. She arched toward his hand, moaning at the featherlike touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to make you feel good,” he whispered, leaning over her to follow his fingers with his tongue. “You are mine and I’m going to claim you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” she whimpered. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“You beg so pretty,” he told her and then captured her nipple again. He drove her to the brink repeatedly. Using his hands, using his tongue, but not his cock- not yet. She danced for him. She pleaded with him. Brienne gripped the ties tightly in her hands and bit her lip each time he denied her release. She was covered in sweat, her hair sticking to her face from what he was doing to her. Finally he could take no more and stood from the bed, stripping out of his clothes. Brienne turned toward the sounds he was making. He reached into the drawer next to the bed and her head tilted in confusion. He didn’t say a word as he slipped the condom on. <em>Four days</em>. He climbed between her legs and slid into her wet heat. “Fuck you feel like a dream, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>He fucked her slowly, taking his time- what little he had- with her before they returned to the hell that awaited them. She arched her hips meeting thrust for thrust. Once her orgasm started, she screamed in pleasure and he followed quickly after. Jaime kissed her, biting at her lips, causing just a little pain. She gasped and moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to touch you,” she begged. “Please, Jaime!” Selfish. He was selfish. He reached up and untied her hands. Brienne immediately wrapped them in his hair, holding his mouth to hers. He was in bliss as they continued to fuck through their climax. Soon the last shocks slipped through them and he collapsed on top of her. She let out a harsh puff of air and he started to lift off of her. “No,” she held him tightly. “Stay. I like you on me.”</p><p> </p><p>He pressed his mouth to her neck and inhaled her scent. She smelt amazing to him. Sea salt and citrus. Lemons on the wind. He wanted to stay buried inside her for as long as possible. He was selfish. He was broken. He would break her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sad you decided to use a condom,” she ran her hands down his back. “Why did you do that? We have a baby to make.”</p><p> </p><p>He tried not to react, licking a line up her neck toward her earlobe. “I figured I would give you a break. We can go back to no condom next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” she purred, grabbing his ass. “When is the next time?”</p><p> </p><p>“As soon as I can move, Princess,” he smirked against her. “As soon as I can move.” <em>Because I’m a selfish man and I need you.</em> He lifted his head and kissed her slowly again. <em>I’ll be selfish for four more days…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>@@@@</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cersei opened her mouth and looked up at Osfryd. He placed the pill on her tongue and she shut her mouth. The other man in the room waited until she swallowed and showed that the pill was gone before nodding his head and leaving. Osfryd stayed behind and both watched the door close. She quickly brought her hand up and spit offending medicine in her hand. She grimaced at the wet, white oval. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” she said, holding it out to him. He took it without a word and walked into her private bathroom to flush it. Cersei smoothed down the sheets around her, pulling down her shirt to expose more of her chest. Osfryd came back out and immediately stopped. His eyes fell to her breasts just as she knew they would. “Come here, Ossy. I’m so lonely. I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>The simple man didn’t need to be told twice. He climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck. She looked up at the ceiling, picture a different man over her. They fucked quickly. That was the only way she could in this fucking place. Cersei had always liked sex, so she enjoyed it when she could get it and with the Kettlebacks, that was whenever she wanted it. She bit his shoulder as her orgasm ripped through her. She nearly gave herself away and was relieved to hold her desire for the real man she wanted to herself.</p><p> </p><p>He grunted in her ear as he climaxed and she grimaced. She already felt sticky and his smell, while not as bad as his brother’s, was filling her nostrils. Cersei pushed him away, kissing him quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“You have to go before we get caught,” she batted her eyelashes at him. “I don’t want you to get into trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll check on you later, my Queen.” He got up and dressed quickly. </p><p> </p><p>She watched him leave then went to the bathroom to clean herself. She needed his stench off of her skin. It had been almost three days since her dip in the pool and still Jaime had not come. He was still with that <em>woman!</em> Anger caused her to hit the wall. Pain shot through her arm and she looked down. She pulled her hand back, staring at the broken skin on her knuckle. Staring at her reflection, she lifted the injured finger to her lips and sucked off the blood. In her mind’s eye, she saw her ancestor smiling back at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> @@@@ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brienne watched her husband sleep from across the room. Her mind was working hard to figure out what had changed between them. For days he had pulled away, only connecting with her when they made love. It started the day he received that phone call and had only gotten worse. He would sneak away at odd times, coming back to her with a quick kiss and an apology. </p><p> </p><p>Her fears bloomed bigger when he wouldn’t meet her eyes when she would ask him about it. He shut himself off. Closed the door on her. And now their honeymoon was ending. </p><p> </p><p>The reality she feared was coming true. Cinderella would always turn back into a maid at midnight and she could feel the seconds ticking away. Her carriage and her horses… only a pumpkin and some mice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he sat up and looked at her. “Come back to bed. I miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed. She missed him too. Brienne got up and walked over to her side, sliding under the comforter. Jaime wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead, falling back to sleep. She traced patterns into his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder. She could pretend for a little bit longer. Midnight hadn’t arrived yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>@@@@</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Back To Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i>The tires squealed as they slid on the runway. Brienne turned to look out the window and felt her stomach clenched tightly. They were back on familiar ground- back in King’s Landing- and she was terrified. Jaime reached over, gripping her hand until she turned her head in his direction. He lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back. She felt her stomach start to settle a little at the gesture. </i><br/> </p><p>  <i>They had woken up that morning, both feeling the weight beginning to press upon them, and had made love slowly. The intensity was still there- it was always there- but there was also a gentleness that left her breathless. Jaime’s eyes never left hers as they moved together. It was almost like he was trying to remember every detail of their last morning in paradise. Brienne had been doing the same thing. She felt like if she closed her eyes even for a moment, it would all disappear. </i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the last day of my vacation and I managed to write one more chapter before I return to the daily grind of work. I am so blessed to have so many people like this story. Thank you to all of you that have written comments, left kudos, or just read the craziness I post. I can't tell you how much it all means to me. It really does brighten my day each time I get a notification that you are enjoying this story. I hope you all have a happy and healthy holiday season. 2020 is almost behind us!</p><hr/><p>The beautiful art work is done by Ro. One of the most talented women I know and there are so many that I'm blessed to call my friends. Thank you!</p><hr/><p>Cross over with my tumblr. If you want to "see" the text messages, just click on the link here: <a href="https://jailynn24.tumblr.com/post/638170536865873920"> Jailynn24</a></p><hr/></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 6: Back To Reality</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyle rolled off her petite body with a satisfied groan. He grinned up at the ceiling of her apartment as his heart rate began to slow down. The woman at his side purred as she stretched out. He glanced down at the sheet slipping from her chest to expose her breasts. He licked his lips. The firm mounds were snowy white and topped with a dark berry nipple. He loved sucking on those gorgeous tits. Her beauty reminded him of the fairy tales he used to watch with his younger sister. Her skin, unblemished, unlike Brienne’s, was alabaster and perfect. She was a fucking naughty fairy princess, right down to the ruby lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slender, delicate hand caressed his thigh under the covers, her nails scratched at his skin making him shiver. “Ready so soon,” he smirked, leaning down to kiss her pouty lips. She smirked into his kiss. “Fuck, you’re sexy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sexier than Bri,” she asked, pulling him on top of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You even have to ask, Snow?” Hyle touched her smooth leg, tracing up to her hip and across her stomach. “You make me so hot.” He sucked on her neck, biting lightly on the flesh. “I want to spend all day fucking you into the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” she moaned. “I wouldn’t mind that.” She opened her legs and he slipped his hand between them. “Fuck me, Hyle. Fuck me hard.” His limp cock started to rise at her husky urgings. He started to move over her when his phone dinged on the end table next to the bed. He let out a growl and reached for the device. “Leave it,” she snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at her for a second before opening the text from Red, a friend he made on The Night Watch app. Red Connington, a radio traffic controller at the King’s Landing airport, had a particular disdain for his ex-fiancee. Hyle didn’t really understand it, but something had happened between them when he had been eighteen and she had been fifteen. Over the last two weeks, the men had met over beers and Hyle listened to him talk about how truly repulsive she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dude,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Red leaned forward over the scratched-up table at a local dive bar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe you fucked her! How the hell could you stand to look at that face?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who says I did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hyle chuckled. He knew what people wanted to hear. He had always been great at being whatever the person he was with needed him to be. Red needed someone that hated women, especially Brienne. Hyle played into that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen it wasn’t that bad in the dark. All I had to do is close my eyes and keep my mind on the prize.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which was?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyle smirked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her dad’s a governor. She’s rich. She was desperate for a man to love her. All I had to do was show her a little bit of affection and it was easy going from there. She was putty in my hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now she’s in Lannister’s hands,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Red laughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your meal ticket is gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head free of the memory, he grimaced. Hyle hated to admit that his friend was right. Brienne leaving him and marrying that bastard had ruined his plans and turned him into a joke. He slipped out from his partner’s grabbing hands and stood. He would find a way to get back what was his. He typed in his passcode and read the text from Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Lannister plane is coming in today. Your cow will be on it. Thought I would give you a heads up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cold smile curled his lips, “Brienne’s coming back today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really,” he heard the sheets rustle as she sat up. “I guess that means you’ll be kicked out of the apartment quicker than we thought. It also means that nice car won’t be yours anymore. Bri’s gonna be taking back what’s hers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He typed out a text to Red, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for the info, man. I’ll be using it to my benefit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anytime. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyle turned back to the sex kitten on the bed. Just like with Red, he knew what she wanted to hear. “We’ll see. I know Brienne. She has a bleeding heart and I know where to poke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “Her new husband won’t enjoy you poking her at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyle glared at her. His anger over losing his fiancee to a Lannister boiling to the surface again. How could Brienne end up with Jaime Lannister? He had no doubt their honeymoon had been a loveless one. There was no way a guy like that would ever sleep with a girl like Brienne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can handle Lannister. He has nothing I haven’t seen before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arched her back and fell back against the pillows. Her shiny, thick hair curled over her shoulders. “I would pay to see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled, got dressed, and left her to go prepare. He needed to get to the apartment before Brienne did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@@@@</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tires squealed as they slid on the runway. Brienne turned to look out the window and felt her stomach clenched tightly. They were back on familiar ground- back in King’s Landing- and she was terrified. Jaime reached over, gripping her hand until she turned her head in his direction. He lifted her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back. She felt her stomach start to settle a little at the gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had woken up that morning, both feeling the weight beginning to press upon them, and had made love slowly. The intensity was still there- it was always there- but there was also a gentleness that left her breathless. Jaime’s eyes never left hers as they moved together. It was almost like he was trying to remember every detail of their last morning in paradise. Brienne had been doing the same thing. She felt like if she closed her eyes even for a moment, it would all disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plane rolled to a stop and the engine whirled down to a quiet hum. Brienne instinctively gripped his hand as the reality of them being back hit her fully. She bit her bottom lip and started to pull away. He held on, kissing the back of her hand again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go alone,” he told her. His emerald eyes were holding her hostage in their warmth. “Let me go do some stuff with Tyrion and when I finish I’ll come with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier, before stepping on the plane, she had mentioned going to the apartment she shared with Hyle to get her stuff- or at least start to pack it up. Nerves shook her body as she spoke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to see him. I don’t know what I would say. I need to go and I just… never mind, it’s stupid. He probably won’t be there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime had offered immediately to take the burden from her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can send Peck to gather your stuff. Brienne, you don’t have to face him alone. Let me help you. If you don’t want Peck to get your things, I’ll go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look in his eyes as he extended his hand to her and pulled her close, offering her comfort and another option, had left her weak. Days had passed where he had grown standoffish and quiet, but that moment in the small airport, she had seen the man from before. The kind-hearted gentleman who made her feel things she had never felt. Brienne had clung to him, breathing him in. In the end, she had told him no, that she could do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now faced with the reality of getting off the plane to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> do it, she was shaking inside. Brienne didn’t believe Hyle would harm her, but she didn’t know how it would go seeing him after how they parted. Or didn’t part. She left him without a word and married another man the day she was supposed to marry </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyle would be angry. She knew that. His pride had been hurt. Not that he didn’t deserve it. He had cheated on her for months. He had lied to her face and he would have continued to do it. Brienne pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t ask you to help me clean up a mess of my making,” she opened up her eyes and stared into his. “Hyle won’t hurt me. It will just be awkward- if he is there at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His expression turned dark and he leaned close. “If he hurts you, he will regret it.” She shivered at the way he spoke. The words and tone were dangerous, but she felt oddly safe. Her husband would defend her honor as if she was some damsel in need of a knight. It was so strange to her to have that type of man in her life. Sure, Galladon and her father had stood at her side and would take the fight to anyone that hurt her, but no one else had been that way with her. Brienne had learned to be her own knight. “Don’t go by yourself, Brienne. I’m asking you to wait for me. He won’t dare say anything to you if I’m there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t fight this battle for me, Jaime,” she pressed her lips to his. “I’ll be fine. Hyle is part of my past and I didn’t handle our breakup well- or really, at all. I, truthfully, didn’t break up with him. I just left him and married you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime kissed her hard and deeply. “I, for one, am glad you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” she sighed, resting her forehead against his. “But how I did it was wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In what way would it be right?” She opened her mouth then shut it as he continued. “What happened at the courthouse, it wasn’t planned. I came to you. I am the one that set this into motion and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t regret it.” He took a deep breath and continued. “He doesn’t deserve your concern anyway.” He played with the ring on her finger. “He hurt you. This was him, his decisions. And, as selfish as it makes me, I’m glad you married me instead of that ignorant fool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” she said breathlessly. Her heart was thundering in her chest. Her throat was dry and all she could think was that it would be so easy to fall in love with this man. She dropped her eyes from his before she said something dumb like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I may love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Clearing her throat and unbuckling her seatbelt, she said softly, “He didn’t and doesn’t deserve my sympathy, but we were together for years and I thought-” she licked her lips. “I thought he was the guy I would spend the rest of my life with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pilot came out from the cockpit and smiled at them. Jaime stood from his seat and shook his hand, “Thank you for the smooth flight, Roland.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, sir.” The man with salt and pepper colored hair and a handlebar mustache said with a cheery tone to his voice. “Will there be anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not right now,” Jaime handed him some money. “But I may be in need of your services later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime,” the other man replied. He turned his attention to Brienne and grinned again. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Lannister. I hope to see you a great deal more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she stood and walked over to him. “It was lovely to make your acquaintance as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime and Brienne exited the plane and walked to the awaiting car. Her husband held the door for her as she dipped low to get into the bucket seats of his expensive vehicle. She ran her hands over the soft black leather as he sat in the driver’s side. He tapped his fingers against the wheel thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t change your mind about this, can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “You have things to do and I am an adult. I have to face this myself. There are a lot of strings between us that have to get taken care of, starting with the apartment and the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned sharply, “What house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had placed an offer on a place in River Row not too far from Blackwater Rush,” she picked at a loose thread on her shorts. “I was supposed to close on it next month. I need to see if I can get out of the deal without too much fuss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” he paused. “So let me see if I can get this straight.” Brienne turned to look at him. “You bought your own ring and were going to pay for the home you two would share by yourself?” He let out a bitter laugh. “He really was a piece of shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made more than him,” she defended, feeling quite foolish. Jaime blew out a breath, opening his mouth. She continued before he could. “Hyle didn’t come from money. He worked his way through college and he tried…” She swallowed the rest of her defense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I defending him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her hand in his, “I’m sorry,” Jaime frowned. “I didn’t mean to be so harsh, especially with you. I’m just… every time I think he couldn’t surprise me more with his selfishness, he does. Hyle Hunt was a lucky man to have you for as long as he did.” She blushed at the way he looked at her. It was soft and filled with affection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t fall in love. Don’t fall in love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She repeated to herself. “As for getting out of the contract. Leave that to me,” she opened her mouth and he shook his head. “My brother is a lawyer. He will take care of everything and he will be excited to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of his brother, Brienne smiled a little, “It would be nice to have someone look over the contract for me. Our business attorney- Petyr Baelish- has always made me feel uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In what way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shifted in her seat and shrugged. “He has always been a little too,” she paused, looking for the right word. “Interested in Sansa. He has never done anything, but we don’t allow him to be alone with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands tightened on the wheel, “Has he ever done anything or said anything to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Brienne started laughing. “Jaime, besides Hyle, you are the only man that has even seen me as more than the ugly woman. Mr. Baelish doesn’t see me as a woman at all. I never feel unsafe around him, just uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should fire him,” Jaime started the car. “No wife of mine should feel uneasy in her place of business. Better yet, let me.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> fire him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the advice,” she replied, annoyed by his comments. “But this isn’t your concern. Not to mention, it’s not just my business. When, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we decide to fire him, it will be done by </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything as he drove them out of the airport parking lot. The silence was tense and her stomach started clenching again. She hated conflict. It’s why she wasn’t looking forward to facing Hyle. She bit at the skin of her nail, worried about what he was thinking. They had started to feel normal after days of distance and she had to pick a fight…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car rolled to a stop at a light and he sighed, “You’re right.” Jaime started to move again when the light turned. “I overstepped and I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you want to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just that,” he laughed a little to himself. “I’m used to taking charge of situations or being pushed into taking care of them,” the last part was nearly a whisper and she had to strain to hear it. Louder, he continued, “It’s a habit that I will need help breaking.” He glanced quickly at her. “I know you are an independent woman and I will try harder to not thrust myself upon you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind you thrusting yourself upon me,” she said with a wicked grin that would have made Margie proud. “I enjoyed it quite a lot on our honeymoon.” She blushed at her forwardness. Being with him, having him desire her so completely, had opened up a side of her she hadn’t known was there. He smirked. “I’m not saying I won’t come to you if I need help, but not about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or Hyle it appears,” he commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not your mess to clean up,” Brienne reminded him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I helped create it,” Jaime glanced at her again. “I’m the one that came to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk about something else,” she asked as they got closer to town. “I don’t want to think about it anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Princess,” he nodded. “What do you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought for a moment. She had so many questions for her husband and she was scared to ask most of them. Brienne wanted to keep the conversation light. She feared if she ventured too far down the wrong road he would close her out again. The last days on the island had been some of the loneliest for her since they married. She needed to feel close to him, especially now when she was about to see Hyle again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, she turned her head and smiled, “Can you cook?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime arched his eyebrow and said with a chuckle, “Only if you have a death wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That opened the door a small bit and the rest of the ride was spent talking about favorite foods, disastrous cooking moments, and other nonsensical things that popped into their minds. It was nice. It settled her mind just enough that she actually relaxed into her seat and laughed at his stories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@@@@</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime walked through the hall toward his brother’s office swiftly. He checked his phone to see if Brienne needed him. He hadn’t wanted to drop her off at her apartment. His teeth had clenched watching her disappear into the building. He didn’t trust her ex. Any man that had treated a woman like Brienne the way he did was not someone with good intentions. Brienne had promised to call him the minute she was done to let him know she was alright and if she would need to be picked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head to Podrick and asked, “He in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr. Lannister. He’s been expecting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime smirked. “Of course he has.” He walked into the office and met Tyrion’s mismatched eyes, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyrion leaned back in his chair and grinned. “Well if it isn’t my newlywed brother! You look well-rested… or well fucked. Either one could be right. How is your bride? Did you wear her out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so crude about her, Tyrion,” he sat down in the chair across from the younger man. His voice had an edge to it. He didn’t appreciate his brother’s humor about his wife. “She deserves better than that. She’s a good woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know she is,” Tyrion acknowledged. “I just wanted to see how you would respond to someone talking aggressively about her.” He leaned forward. “You acted as I hoped you would. Especially since you know you will get worse comments from others. Seriously though, how is she? Where is she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s…” Jaime looked briefly at the gold band on his finger. “She’s too good for this fucking family.” Tyrion pursed his lips but didn’t say anything. “She’s at the apartment she shared with her ex, getting her stuff and dealing with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t sound pleased about that,” his younger brother noted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust him,” Jaime snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know him,” Tyrion grabbed his mug and took a sip from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know enough,” he stood and walked over to the mini bar in the corner of the office. He filled a mug with coffee, adding sugar, and some cream. “Do you remember him from college?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not really,” he turned around, sipping his coffee. “Brienne and her friends were in a different class than me. I only know Brienne at all because of that night and the few times I took Sansa out. But from the little bit I’ve found out since your wedding,” Jaime arched his eyebrow. “You think I wouldn’t do my research after you poached another man’s fiancee? What kind of lawyer do you think I am? Shit, Jaime, I have to be prepared for whatever comes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair point,” Jaime lifted his mug. “What did you find out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a grifter.” Tyrion shrugged. “A con artist. He doesn’t have anything going for himself. Everything he has, he got because of Brienne or because he hustled for it. He doesn’t seem to be dangerous, but,” he pointed at Jaime. “I think you are right not to trust him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make me feel any better about leaving her there,” Jaime placed his mug on a coaster and leaned back in his chair. “I guess you know about what happened with Cersei.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her fake suicide attempt?” Tyrion sneered. “She’s getting desperate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it was fake?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cersei loves herself too much to go out in such an unattractive way. She would never allow herself to die bloated and waterlogged. If she is going to off herself, she’ll do it like mom did, with pills.” Tyrion looked at him. “You know why she did it. Father said you haven’t been answering her texts. This is all about you, Jaime. It’s always been about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime frowned. “Maryna thinks she needs to come home. She thinks if she’s in her own surroundings it will help her mind settle. I’m not sure that’s the best idea. Especially since she’s shown in the past how she feels about others coming into our family. Brienne doesn’t know what she’s getting into.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t told her,” Tyrion snapped. “Jaime, what the fuck were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking that it was nice being away from this fucked up family for two weeks. I was thinking that being with someone that didn’t know about our past was freeing.” He ran a hand down his face. “She’s amazing, Tyrion. She’s funny and warm and surprising. I didn’t want to marry anyone, but Brienne-” He shut his mouth. He wasn’t one to speak so openly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you care about her,” Tyrion said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t meet his brother’s eyes. He couldn’t. The last several days on the island he had tried to break away from her. He spent more time in his private office and kept her at arm’s length. But he couldn’t stay away from her completely. Jaime had found himself looking for her more often than not. Each time he got close to her, he felt like he could breathe more easily. And when they were alone… when they were in bed, he couldn’t resist her. Laying next to her was too tempting. He needed to be inside her. He was selfish. He had never realized just how selfish he was until he contemplated distancing himself from her for her own good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyrion let out a low whistle. Jaime looked up. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> care for her. I’ve never seen you look like that.” Jaime shifted in his seat. “Damn, it must have been some honeymoon.” Jaime’s gaze turned sharp. Tyrion grinned holding up his hands in surrender. “I’m not being cheeky. I’m serious.” His brother hopped down from his seat and stood in front of Jaime. “I know you, Jaime. I know how you think. Don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push her away because you are some self-hating, self-sacrificing idiot.” Jaime dropped his head to look down at his hands. “You’re already doing it, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might need your help to get Brienne out of contract,” Jaime changed the subject. Tyrion narrowed his eyes at the switch but held his tongue. “She put an offer in on a home for her and Hyle to live in, but since she’s going to be moving in with me- I want her out of it without any problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother nodded, “I can do that. For Brienne.” Their eyes met. “And for you. But Jaime, listen to me, don’t be stupid. Don’t let Cersei ruin a relationship that could be really good for you. Don’t let your own fears do it either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime nodded. He would make no promises. Not when it could put Brienne at risk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@@@@</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brienne opened the door and felt her insides begin to quake. Inhaling she pushed all her fears aside and walked in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just get your stuff and get out</span>
  </em>
  <span>! She commanded herself. Dropping her keys to the bowl next to the door, she moved into the living room and headed toward the bedroom. Her steps halted when she saw Hyle come out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Blue,” he leaned against the door frame, eating an apple casually. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. Hearing his nickname for her after being called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Jaime gave her pause. She had forgotten how much she used to love when he called her that. It had made her feel special and loved, now it left her feeling cold. “It’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she nodded. “It has been.” She swallowed. “I just want to get my stuff and leave, Hyle. You can stay here until the lease runs out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And after that?” He moved into the room toward her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After that,” she shrugged as if she wasn’t about to throw up. “You’ll have to figure out some other place to stay.” Brienne straightened to her full height. “Maybe with the woman you were cheating on me with. You obviously know where she lives and have been there many times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” she growled at him. “Don’t. You did this. It’s your fault we aren’t married right now.” She went to move around him, careful to keep her distance. Hyle reached out as she passed him and gripped her upper arm. She shook from his grasp. “Don’t touch me, Hyle. You don’t have the right to do that anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held her eyes and smirked. “Maybe you shouldn’t burn this bridge, Brienne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Blue,” she glared and he laughed, tossing the half-eaten apple into a small waste bin next to the bathroom door. Turning back to her, he crossed his arms over his chest. “You are so stubborn that you’re willing to stay in a sexless marriage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said it was sexless?” She hissed at him. “Who said he and I didn’t fuck every moment we could? Who said Jaime didn’t make me feel better than you ever did?” He looked shocked by her words. She could tell he heard the truth in them and it killed him knowing she hadn’t been closed off in a room for two weeks without the touch of her husband to keep her warm. “I can assure you, Hyle, I’m not in a sexless marriage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence between them. Hyle watched her. She felt like he was measuring what she had said and how to counter it. Brienne wasn’t a fool, she knew that by admitting she had been intimate with her husband, she had rocked him to the core. The fact was, she wasn’t supposed to have someone want her. She wasn’t supposed to have a man that looked like Jaime desire her. If someone had pointed him out to her in a crowd and told her he would want to bed her all the time, she wouldn’t have believed it either. But he did and that was still a little shocking to her. Her ex tilted his head and licked his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, good for you,” the words weren’t said in any way that would give the impression of him being happy for her. They were cold and harsh. She shivered at the look in his eyes. Brienne could see the fury in them. He was pissed that she had dared sleep with another man- that she dared to find pleasure in that man’s arms. Chillingly, she realized the truth that had been hidden from her for three years- he didn’t want her to be happy, he wanted to control her. Her hands shook at her sides with the revelation. She had been about to marry this man. He stepped closer to her and she held her breath. “But sex with you can get boring. Men need excitement. And you need love. You are desperate for it. Your husband might fuck you, Blue, but do you think he could ever love you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That about knocked the wind out of her. Hyle had spoken her fear out loud and it left her breathless. The part of her that felt unworthy of love had always whispered those words to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaime won’t love you. You amuse him, but he will turn to another. He will find another.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Those haunting thoughts only grew louder when he would leave the room to take a call and would return with a far off look in his eyes. They screamed at her when he would shut down if she asked about anything too personal. Thinking so much about how Hyle had acted, all those strange things she brushed off, she could see happening again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyle laughed. “It’s already starting, isn’t Blue?” She looked away from him. “Oh-ho, yes,” his glee was tangible. “Is he sneaking away?” Her heart began to pound. “Taking phone calls out of the room?” Her stomach knotted up. “You remember how many times I would check my phone? How many times I would come back smiling differently or need to leave?” She did. It’s all she thought about when she recalled their relationship. “He’s doing it, isn’t he?” Brienne swallowed. “That didn’t take long,” he chuckled cruelly. Her heart tightened painfully in her chest because she couldn’t deny it. She couldn’t dispute it. “At least I waited two years to cheat on you. He started after two weeks.” He would have hurt her less brutally if he had just taken a knife to her gut. It would have been kinder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done?” She clenched her hands into fists to stop them from shaking. The smile slipped from his face. He stood up straighter and his eyes turned sad. She walked into the bedroom and found a couple suitcases in the closet. She wanted to get away from him. Brienne heard him enter the room behind her and her body tensed. “Leave,” she hissed, grabbing stuff blindly to shove in the luggage. “You’ve said enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he told her quietly. She faltered in her movements. “What I said was horrible and mean…” Brienne blinked rapidly to stop the tears from falling. “I just…” he sighed deeply. “When you said you had fucked him,” he paused and she almost turned around. “I just… I wanted to hurt you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mission accomplished</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. Still she wouldn’t face him. Brienne was raw and if he said anything else she was going to break. “I know you don’t believe me, I wouldn’t believe me, but I did love you, Blue. I wanted to marry you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brienne tried to not get swayed by the way he played on her emotions. She knew that his pride had been bruised by how she ended things. Didn’t most people lash out when they’ve been hurt? Isn’t that part of the reason she married Jaime? To get back at Hyle. To hurt him. Sighing, she sat on the edge of what was once their bed, holding a t-shirt in her hands, and looked up at him. “Why did you cheat? Why not just end things? It would have been better for both of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to lose you,” he told her and she pushed against the reflex to roll her eyes. She wanted answers not pretty words. “You don’t believe me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to believe anymore,” she stood and grabbed more things to take with her. Quickly gathering anything she thought she would need from the bedroom and the bathroom. Brienne didn’t want to be here any longer. The memories and the broken promises were suffocating her. Everything around her reminded her of all the days and nights when she had been blissfully in the dark about what was happening all around her. “I’ll come back for the rest of my stuff another time. Stay till the end of the lease… or don’t, I just…” She picked up her suitcases and rushed out, pausing only to take the shield her father had made for her off the wall. She took the keys from the bowl, pulling off the ones for the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking the car?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spun, “It’s my car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to take everything from me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking what is mine,” she closed her eyes, pressure was building behind her eyes. “Hyle, we aren’t a couple anymore. You have to do it for yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has being with a Lannister made you this cold, Blue?” his brown eyes were soft and hurt. She shook her head to stop herself from being stupid. “How am I supposed to get to work or find a new place? You took your love from me and now you are taking the rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call a cab, an uber, get a bus pass,” she wanted to cry. Her head was pounding and she felt sick. She was on the edge of losing it. “I can’t be the one to save you. I’m not yours anymore and being with Jaime isn’t why this is happening. It’s happening because I’m not your fiancee or even your girlfriend. We are going our separate ways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blue,” he looked down at his shoes, scuffing them on the floor like a child would. His shoulders fell and he wrapped his arms around his middle. “You’re right. I’m sorry for all I’ve done to you,” he looked up at her. The words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad puppy</span>
  </em>
  <span> came to her mind. At that moment he really did resemble a kicked dog and it made her feel horrible. “I know I have relied on you too much and I hurt you. I should have appreciated you more. I…” he shook his head. “I hope you get what you deserve in life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For just a beat, Brienne was accosted by waves of guilt. She had to force herself to stop that emotion from over taking her. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I hope the same for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we part for good,” he took a step toward her then stopped. “Forget what I said before about him cheating on you. That was me being cruel because I wanted to hurt you. If he is leaving the room to take phone calls and coming back different,” he shrugged and her stomach dropped again. “He is a business guy and has many people to deal with. I’m sure any woman he talks to will have a perfectly good reason behind it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know what to say to that, so she just gripped her stuff harder and said, “Good bye, Hyle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good bye, Blue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left the apartment quickly, throwing the items she had taken into the back of her small SUV and climbed behind the wheel. Her hands were shaking as she tightened her hold on the hard plastic. Dropping her head down, she closed her eyes and suddenly wished she had let Jaime come with her. Next time he offered to help, she would take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@@@@</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyrion watched her enter the room they were sitting in. The Roseroad Place had been gracious enough to clear a small common room for their meeting. The space had a table in the center and some chairs by the window. The walls were painted a cheery yellow and lined with books and other items. Cersei was a vision in her pale peach and teal flowy sundress. Her long golden curls were pulled from her face in some half up style. Her emerald eyes were like gems, cold and clear. He would have shivered if he didn’t know showing any emotion to his older sister was akin to a suicidal act. Her ruby lips were curled in a calculating smile- turning slightly more real when she saw Jaime sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaime,” she breathed. “You came. I knew you would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cersei,” his older brother nodded to her. She sat at the table across from them. “It’s good to see you. I’m sorry it took me so long, but I was busy.” Her face flickered. Tyrion was sure had he not been looking at her so closely, he would have missed the slight twitch. “Tell me, how have you been? Are they treating you kindly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cersei smoothed out her skirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s buying time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tyrion thought with a grimace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s going to try and sink her claws into him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tyrion tried to catch Jaime’s eyes but his brother was looking hard at Cersei. It gave him some relief to see his brother’s blank face. Tyrion knew how easily it would be for him to rush in and protect her. He had done it before- numerous times to disastrous consequences- for Jaime. His brother was the one that always suffered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the large man behind her, causing Tyrion to glance at him as well. The wall of a man was nearly as tall as Jaime and had a broad chest. His body was hairy, black coarse hair, covered his arms and spilled from the v of his shirt. The lower part of his chin and neck was also hidden in the raven hair. Tyrion made a mental note to ask Dr. Stanlire about him. The large man was obviously very taken with their sister and that could only lead to bad things happening. Those that fell under Cersei’s spell always ended up doing things that caused problems for others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it has been horrible here,” she finally said, turning back to her brothers- but really to Jaime- she didn’t acknowledge Tyrion and he was okay with that. He was here to observe and keep Jaime from doing something stupid anyway. “They are trying to kill me with drugs. Those fucking pills mess with my mind, Jaime, they make my head feel wrong.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tyrion bit his inner cheek not to say that out loud. “I need to be home. I need you to help me. Please, my dear brother, save me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Save me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was her go to. She knew deep down Jaime was like a knight of ol’. He wanted to save and protect. Tyrion clenched his hands into fists. He could see the manipulation taking place. He knew this was going to happen. Cersei had always been good at playing the part she needed to play. In another life, she would have been brilliant on the stage. The Seven Heavens knew she’s been acting her whole life. Swinging from character to character and personality to personality, she was a chameleon changing her form to fit her environment. Tyrion had always been impressed by that behavior. It really was fascinating- and terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cersei,” Jaime leaned forward, placing his hands over hers. She glowed at the touch, mirroring him by also angling her body forward. Tyrion continued to watch them, waiting for the moment he would have to jump in. “Father thinks this is the best place for you. And I agree. You are getting the love and care you need here. More than I could ever give you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flash the smile that was on her face faded away, leaving only an expression of pure rage. “You are letting them control you, Jaime. You are abandoning me for people that don’t understand what is between us. We are two halves of the same soul, don’t you get that? I need you! How can you leave me here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not abandoning you, Cersei,” Jaime sounded like a man talking down an angry lioness. That wasn’t too far from the truth. “Even if I wanted to help you get out of here, I have my own things to deal with first. I have a wife-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cersei laughed, “Oh I know all about your </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jaime pulled away from her- or at least he tried to. She dug her nails into the tender skin of Jaime’s wrist. Tyrion saw red bloom under her claws and reached out to dislodge her from their brother. Cersei reacted quickly to Tyrion coming close. “Don’t touch me you little monster,” she snarled. Relief flooded through him at the words. This was the true nature of their sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally notice me, dear sister,” Tyrion snarked. He had never been good at playing nice. She had hated him since the first day he took a breath and that hatred only grew with their mother’s suicide. “I was starting to worry you had forgotten me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flashed and she lunged for him, Jaime leapt from his chair and with the help of the large man behind her separated them. Tyrion was pushed back by Jaime. He hissed at the shorter man, “Tyrion, don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dwarf nodded at his older brother. He got up from the table that was in the center of the room and took a seat in the corner by the window. It was far enough to be out of her reach, but close enough that he could still observe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sweet Cersei,” Jaime eased her back down. “He is just trying to get a rise from you. Relax and focus on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyes cut into him before doing as Jaime said. “He does it on purpose,” she told him, her voice shaking. “They all do it on purpose, Jaime. Only you know me. You have to get me away from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I can’t just disappear with you,” his brother shook his head. “I have to follow father’s demands. And he demands I give him a child, once he is happy I will persuade him to get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” she leaned back in her chair. Tyrion could see the pinch in her lips and the tightness of her shoulders. “You’re going to have a child with… with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” For the first time since they entered the room, Jaime’s cool demeanor slipped and he looked at his sister with anger. “I’ve seen pictures of her on the internet. She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How are you forcing yourself to sleep with her? Viagra and a pillow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be careful, Cersei,” Jaime warned. “I’m not going to put up with you disrespecting my wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, “You sound like you actually like being married to her. You are actually taking her side over me! See you are abandoning me! What has happened to you? Why don’t you love me anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Cersei,” Jaime said and Tyrion grimaced. “But Brienne has done nothing to earn your ire. She’s as much of a victim as you are. Father has made this situation difficult on all of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyrion hated the games he was playing with her. Cersei wasn’t going to ever be kind to a woman with whom Jaime was with. Especially if she thought that he was falling for her. Past girlfriends- lovers- had learned that the hard way. He looked down at his hands for a brief moment and finally understood why Jaime would push Brienne away. He recalled what Cersei had done in the past and shuddered inside. He would have to make sure Brienne wasn’t hurt. He would have to be quicker in getting the paperwork together that they had discussed before his brother went to tie the knot with Margaery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t getting me out of here,” she finally said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jaime responded. “Not yet. I have to get things in order first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood, smoothing her dress again. “I have nothing more to say to you, Jaime. I guess I really am alone in this world.” Her chin quivered and Tyrion nearly rolled his eyes. “Not even my twin cares if I die in this place anymore.” She walked over to the large man and placed her hand on his arm. Tyrion watched the guy’s reaction. Color flushed his cheeks under the beard and his mouth opened- all the signs of lust. Tyrion felt sick. This dumbass had already fallen under Cersei’s influence. “Please take me to my room, Osfryd,” she simpered. “I feel quite weak and my heart hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ms. Lannister,” Osfryd nodded and led Cersei out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyrion stood and walked over to Jaime. The brothers looked at each other and let out a breath. “She’s getting worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime nodded, “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t going to let you be happy,” Jaime’s expression turned sad for a second before he regained his composure. “You have to tell Brienne about this. Don’t let her be blindsided.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother didn’t say anything. His green eyes, so much like Cersei’s in shape and color, were haunted with all his burdens. Finally he said, “I’ll do what needs to be done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyrion watched him walk out of the room before following him. He didn’t like the sound of that. He didn’t like it at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@@@@</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime led her up to the threshold of their temporary home. It’s the one he had been renting since he returned to King’s Landing. It was a nice three-bedroom, two-bathroom, one-story home with a great view of a large river. One of the selling points for him had been the back wood porch that faced the water. It was calming and made it easy to forget all the shit his family put him through. He really did like this home, but he didn’t want Brienne to feel like she had to fit into </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> life, he wanted her to feel like where they lived was as much hers as his. Until then though, this would be where they started their life together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the large double doors and the perfectly manicured lawn. Her big blue eyes finally settled on his and she let out a breath. “It’s beautiful,” her head tilted and she smiled, “Are you sure you were a bachelor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very much so,” he chuckled, as he inserted the key into the lock. “Which you will see when you look into my empty fridge that only has a bottle of hot sauce and a twelve-pack of beer in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess the first thing we’ll have to do is go to the grocery store and I’ll make you a proper meal,” she blushed. “I have to admit though, it will most likely be from a can and the frozen food section.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not the first thing we will do, Princess,” he said moving closer to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her brow. “What is then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reply right away, instead, he swiftly dipped down and lifted her into his arms. She gasped, holding onto him tighter. “First I have to carry my beautiful bride over the threshold,” he leaned forward and kissed her soundly. “Then I desperately want to fuck you in every room in this place and on the back porch under the stars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks flushed redder and her breathing changed. “You mentioned making love under the stars on the island too. Did I marry an exhibitionist?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way her eyes darkened showed she was interested in what he had proposed. Jaime kissed her again, reaching down to twist the knob and open the door. “I haven’t been before,” he carried her through the opening and used his foot to shut it behind him. “But the thought of you bathed in the moonlight while I’m inside of you is too tempting to resist. Are you up for it, Princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she breathed against his lips. “I’m up for anything with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he grinned and walked them towards the living room to begin blessing the house with their love. She grinned as he placed her on the couch and climbed over her. “Why don’t we get started? We have several rooms to bless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brienne laughed and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>@@@@</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wood porch was not the most comfortable place to make love they discovered, but Brienne couldn’t say she regretted doing it. The entire evening had been filled with them clinging to each other, only stopping to put a frozen pizza in the oven for dinner. Before calling for a real pizza when they got distracted and nearly burned the house down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being wrapped up in his arms was becoming her favorite place to be. She pulled the light blanket up and ran her hands down Jaime’s chest. She looked up at the stars dancing in the velvet sky and the large harvest moon. He kissed her temple, playing with the ends of her hair. She sighed deeply and felt all her anxiety leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head and traced the line of his jaw with her finger tip, “That I’m really happy right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ocean green eyes sparkled at her, “I was thinking the same thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rested her head back on his shoulder and looked up just as a shooting star streaked across the sky. “Look,” she pointed to the fast moving star. “You have to make a wish.” She turned her head to him and grinned. “Did you make one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her with the most honest expression on his face and her breath caught in her throat. She didn’t know what he was thinking but it felt raw to her. He leaned over and kissed her slowly, taking that breath that had been caught completely away. Her hands slid into his hair and she moaned. Slowly, Jaime pulled away and ran a finger over her slightly crooked nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to wish for anything right now,” her heart pounded in her chest. “I can’t think of anything I want more than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears filled her eyes and she shut them quickly to stop the water from spilling over. She hugged him to her and pressed her lips to his shoulder, burying her head in the strong muscles. Brienne realized in that moment that she had made a grave error. She wouldn’t have to worry about falling in love with her husband, because she was already in love with him. And that could only lead to heartbreak. Until then though, she was going to close her eyes and enjoy being in his arms… and she was going to keep her stupid feelings to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@@@@</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming to bed?” Tysha asked him as she leaned against his home office door. Tyrion looked up from the papers on his desk. His heart pounded in his chest. She was so beautiful. Too beautiful for the likes of him. Her long brunette hair slid across her shoulders as she pushed from the door and walked over to him. He watched the way her shapely legs looked in her sleep shorts and felt his need for her to begin to take over. She sat on the edge of his desk and he moved his hands up her legs to her knees. “I miss you when you aren’t next to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there soon,” he promised. “I just have some stuff I need to finish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having to do with Cersei?” she touched his cheek. “You always look different after seeing her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She,” he sighed, “She knows how to push buttons to get what she wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Jaime?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With everyone,” he shook his head. “She’s already got one man bent to her will in that place. I’m sure she will have more soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you planning to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused, then used Jaime’s words. “I’m going to do what needs to be done.” He met her hazel eyes. “No matter what that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hopped down from the desk and leaned over him. Her soft lips slid over his in a slow kiss. “Just don’t get hurt, my love. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” He kissed her back and nodded. “I’ll leave you to do your work. Please don’t be too long. I never sleep well without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyrion watched her walk out and picked up his phone. He opened it up to Bronn’s texts and typed out: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to need your help soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The response was quick and just as he expected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me know when and where.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will. Just be ready.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m always ready!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyrion shut his phone off and jumped down from the office chair. He walked out of the room after turning out the lights. He had a lot of things to think about, but right now, he missed his girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@@@@</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime gently lifted Brienne from the porch and carried her to their bedroom through the sliding glass door. She moaned slightly, rolling onto her side, once he placed her on the bed. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her gently on the cheek. Her sweet lips parted on a sigh. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was everything he had ever wanted and didn’t know existed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was terrified that he was going to be her undoing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching down, he covered her nude body with a blanket and grabbed a pair of running shorts. He slipped them on, walking out of the room and grabbing his phone. He opened the screen, brushing his finger over the email and text notifications, stopping only when he saw Addam’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey man, I have some news. Text me when you get this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have news? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime reached into his fridge for a beer. His friend’s response came quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dude! How was the honeymoon?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what you wanted to talk to me about?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaime smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That bad?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, that good. So good you aren’t getting any details. Now spill. What’s so important?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m asking her to marry me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime placed his beer bottle on the counter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Congrats, man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have you to thank for this. I know that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t do anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a lie, dude, and you know it. Thanks man. For what you did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are friends for?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His answer was simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed his phone back on the counter, took another sip of his beer. He was happy for Addam. He was happy for </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them. He looked over his shoulder toward the bedroom door and went back to lay next to his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@@@@</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Family and Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>“No,” she screamed, running down the hall, nearly hitting the wall in her haste to get away. “Stop!” She was breathless and circled around the couch to put much-needed distance between her and her pursuer. “You don’t want to do that!”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Jaime wasn’t panting or out of breath as he followed her into the living room. His face was covered in shaving cream and he was more than a little wet from the shower. She bit her lip, watching him advance on her. Brienne swallowed an amused grin. Her husband carried the can of foam threateningly. She backed away from the couch, her heart was pounding and it wasn’t only from the running. Jaime was nude except for a white towel tied loosely around his hips. His golden hair was dripping water down his face, making the shaving cream slip in rivers over his strong chest. His kissable lips were pulled in a devious smile and his green eyes were sparkling with mischief. She knew she shouldn’t have turned the water to cold when he was showering but it was so tempting after he had been so naughty that morning. </i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter... oh this chapter. So my plan was to have this up for Valentine's Day. Then that got moved to Valentine's <i>month</i>. As you can clearly see, I missed both deadlines. I also planned on this chapter being short, but once again, I failed. I'm sorry it's been so long. I really hope you have all been well. Thank you so much for your patience! I really hope you enjoy the monster. Thank you again!!</p><hr/><p>The poster is made by the talented and amazing Ro. Thank you for always being there for me!</p><hr/><p>As always this chapter is a crossover with my tumblr. If you would like the "see" the texts talked about in this story, you can find them there. Here is the link to the newest set: <a href="https://jailynn24.tumblr.com/post/644953670088294400"> Jailynn24</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Chapter 7: Family and Friends</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“No,” she screamed, running down the hall, nearly hitting the wall in her haste to get away. “Stop!” She was breathless and circled around the couch to put much-needed distance between her and her pursuer. “You don’t want to do that!”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime wasn’t panting or out of breath as he followed her into the living room. His face was covered in shaving cream and he was more than a little wet from the shower. She bit her lip, watching him advance on her. Brienne swallowed an amused grin. Her husband carried the can of foam threateningly. She backed away from the couch, her heart was pounding and it wasn’t only from the running. Jaime was nude except for a white towel tied loosely around his hips. His golden hair was dripping water down his face, making the shaving cream slip in rivers over his strong chest. His kissable lips were pulled in a devious smile and his green eyes were sparkling with mischief. She knew she shouldn’t have turned the water to cold when he was showering but it was so tempting after he had been so naughty that morning. </p><p> </p><p>She was returning to work for the first time since their sudden wedding and honeymoon and she told her husband that she <em> needed </em> a good night’s sleep. Brienne knew she shouldn’t be nervous about seeing her friends, but honestly, she was. Everything that she had done was so out of character for her she was anxious about how others, her best friends, would view her. Yes, they had talked on the phone, through emails and texts- but <em> seeing </em>them was different. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime had granted her request of a solid night’s sleep- the morning, however, was a different story. He had woken her up with his hands moving all over her and his mouth kissing and biting down her neck. It was impossible not to give into him. They had made love intensely and vigorously. He had pushed her to the brink and held her there, making her whine and beg for him to grant her release. Jaime had slowed his thrusts each time and told her, “My darling princess, do you really want to end our fun so quickly?”</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t. Not really. She had long become addicted to the way he made her feel and now that she had admitted, if only to herself, she was in love with him- well her favorite place to be was in his arms with him inside her. It had been that reason she was now late, by her standards- which was to say she would be <em> on time </em> and not <em> 40 minutes early</em>- if she left right now. Brienne had known that and still, she poked the bear, or rather the lion. </p><p> </p><p>While finishing up her morning routine in the bathroom, her oh-so-fucking-sexy husband had been in the shower talking about all the things he was going to do to her when they got home from work. It had been filled with dirty fantasies that had left her more than a little warm. Brienne had gripped the edge of the counter and watched him lather up the shaving cream behind the frosted glass of the shower door. </p><p> </p><p>He had been teasing her so much. <em> “I’m going to take you against the door, Princess. I’m going to use my tongue to make you beg for mercy and then keep on going.” </em> She had to turn on the sink and splash some cold water on herself as he described where he would put his hands. After the morning they had, it was not hard for her to picture all the things he was telling her… and that was the problem. She pictured it all too well.</p><p> </p><p>With each word her need for him grew. Brienne had been on the brink of tearing her clothes from her body and joining him under the spray so they could do it all. One more moment and she would have done it. She had been <em> that close</em>. Which was when a new idea had come to her. She realized they both needed to cool off before neither of them made it to their respective jobs.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, she slid the door open while Jaime was turned away from her covering his face with the shaving cream and turned the knob sharply to the right, sending freezing water onto her husband. He yelped in surprise then playfully growled, “You better run, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>And she had.</p><p> </p><p>Now she was caught. Had she taken a different turn she could have been safely out of the house and on her way to work. But no. She had gone the wrong way and was staring at her husband walking slowly toward her. It took everything, every ounce of willpower, not to laugh like a teenage girl. She felt giddy and flirty and that was another rare thing for her. She had always been <em> aware</em>. Aware of her looks and her weight, of her lack of womanly grace and ability to attract men with a smile. Jaime brought out something in her. It was new and she found herself becoming something, <em> someone</em>, else with him. It was like a flower opening up to the sun for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime shook the can in his hand, closing the space between them. She backed up even though she knew she was losing ground and would eventually have nowhere to go. His smile grew as he realized she had cornered herself so completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaime,” she pleaded with her hands up. “You can’t. I have to get to work. I’ll be late if I don’t leave and you don’t want me to be late, right?” She shifted a little to the side, her eyes darting to the door. She was fast. She had some decent agility from being a competitive swimmer, but she knew Jaime was just as agile and had the upper hand. He was between her and freedom and the only advantage she had was the couch. Deciding to state her case while easing to the other side of the sofa, Brienne said, “I’m one of the bosses, it would be terribly unprofessional to be late. I have already abused my status by taking too much time off.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> are </em> one of the bosses,” Jaime replied, stopping in his pursuit of her. His green eyes taking in her subtle movements. “No one will say anything to you. And if they do, you can blame your husband for making it impossible for you to get to work before mid-morning.”</p><p> </p><p>That caused her to pause completely. “Mid-morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm-hmm,” he nodded, moving in her direction again. “I can’t let you leave so quickly.” His expression turned lecherous and made her body feel tingly and weak. “I need you to help me warm up. That cold water could have caused some lasting damage.”</p><p> </p><p>Her laugh was light, “I think you will survive.” She took another step to the left. He tracked her. “Besides, you need to go back to work as well. What would your employees and brother think?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime crossed his arms over his expansive chest and smirked. “Tyrion would not be opposed to me spending another day <em> enjoying </em> my wife. And I was planning on doing some work at home anyway. So it’s not really an issue, not that I would care if it was.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t be late!” She took a deep breath and made a move. She ran past the couch toward the door but didn’t make it very far. Jaime jumped over the sofa, his towel falling completely from his body, and wrapped his arms around her, soaking the back of her tan dress pants and gray satin shirt. Brienne let out a yelp and struggled against his naked body. Jaime rubbed his cream covered face over her neck. “Jaime,” she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve caught you, Princess,” he purred in her ear. She felt his erection grow against her ass and pressed her lips together to smother a moan of pure need. Her core flooded and her nipples tightened. She was in a losing battle and she wasn’t the least bit sorry about it. His left hand slid up her stomach to her breast, cupping it and pinching her nipple. Then, before she knew what was happening, he flicked several of her buttons open and sprayed her with the shaving cream. The frothy substance covered her breasts, upper chest, and neck, falling in blobs down her shirt. Brienne screamed in indignation as he laughed uproariously. “Oh, look at that,” he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and sucked at her ear. “It appears you’ll have to take those clothes off.”</p><p> </p><p>She spun around and pushed against him. Brienne looked down at the mess her husband made then back at him. His satisfied grin was both infuriating and charming. It also didn’t hurt that he wasn’t wearing anything. His towel was laying in a damp pile on the couch. She wiped a large amount of the white foam from her shirt and smeared it on his amused face. He chuckled, completely unaffected by the action.</p><p> </p><p>“That was,” she paused. Her mind tried to conjure the perfect word, but it was really hard to think when her sexy husband was standing in front of her in all his glory. Finally, she gave up and shrugged pushing against his shoulder. “I need to call my friends and let them know I’ll be a little late,” she grumbled, heading over to the kitchen counter where her purse was. She collected her phone from its place and pressed the passcode in. Jaime moved behind her, his hands gently pulling her shirt from her pants and kissing the back of her neck. Her body trembled under his expert touch. Her breathing became harsher, but still, she tried to focus. She pulled up her text messages and went to one of the pinned one's on the top- the group messages for Margaery, Sansa, Jeyne, and herself. Quickly, she typed out, <em> I’m sorry. I will be late this morning. </em> She paused in her explanation at Jaime’s hands on her bare breasts. Her front clasp bra had been opened swiftly and without her knowledge. Oh, he was too good. Her mind was getting hazy with her passion. Steadying herself as much as she could with him teasing her to perfection, she continued. <em> I’ll be in as soon as I can. </em> Brienne dropped the phone onto the counter. “You aren’t playing fair.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled her blouse and bra from her body. “I’m just helping my wife. You can’t stay in these clothes.” Jaime placed kisses across her left shoulder as her soiled garments fell to the floor. Brienne moaned, angling her body toward him. “Come, princess,” he worked the button and zipper of her pants open. “Let me clean you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Her pants slid off her body and onto the floor with little resistance from her. Brienne stepped out of them and turned in Jaime’s arms. She tried to be stern in her expression but knew she didn’t quite make it. Her lips twitched into a bemused smile. “I wouldn’t have to have help getting cleaned up if my husband hadn’t sprayed me with shaving cream.”</p><p> </p><p>“In your husband’s defense,” Jaime kissed her deeply, making her knees nearly buckle. “You did start this.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed then arched her brow in a challenge, “But who will finish it?”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her quickly again then swatted her ass playfully, “You better run, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>She stepped out of his arms with a laugh and ran back to their bedroom with him hot on her heels. There was something so freeing about being completely comfortable in her own body for the first time in her life. Here she was nude, except for her lace panties, running through the house and she wasn’t fearful of how she looked doing it. While with Hyle, Brienne never felt good about being unclothed with him. She always knew how different she was, so she hid as much as she could. There were many times they had sex in the dark or only under the sheets. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime was different. He liked to look. It had taken her some time to realize that, but after almost a month together- she couldn’t deny it. He told her how her body turned him on. He praised her in ways she had never been before and it wasn’t only during sex. It was when they cuddled on the couch watching a movie or when she would talk about her life. </p><p> </p><p>Brienne felt light in his arms- even though she knew she wasn’t. Her brother had told her that guys are mostly idiots, but some had a small amount of wit in them and those would be the ones that would see her. She hadn’t believed him- he was her brother after all- her lifelong champion, but maybe she had finally found that man Galladon told her about.</p><p> </p><p>She rushed into the room, spinning around to try and close the door. Before it shut, Jaime slid in and captured her in his arms. Brienne melted like wax next to a flame. Her mouth met his in a hot kiss. His tongue slid easily into her mouth, causing her to moan and her body to ache for him. They walked her backwards until her back hit the wall next to their master bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaime,” she sighed as his hand brushed over her nipple, “I have to,” her sentence broke on a low moan.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to,” he prompted, as he sucked her collar bone. His hands slid down her sides, gripping her hips tightly. She nearly purred at the attention, her body completely at his mercy. “Princess?” He licked and sucked up her neck, his breath cooling against her skin. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of her panties and pulled. The fabric ripped easily and she gasped as the pieces fell away. “What do you have to do?” Brienne couldn’t think. Her mind was gone, floating on a river of need. He moved one of his hands from her hips and toward her core. She arched against the wall as his long fingers brushed over her needy center. She let out a long moan. “I think I know what you need, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she held his eyes and bit her bottom lip. She knew what she needed too. She needed her husband to finish teasing her and extinguish this ache inside her that he started. “What is that?”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned back and grinned at her, “A bath with your husband. I need to clean you up after I made a mess of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I will get clean that way,” she arched her brow. “You are too devious.”</p><p> </p><p>He feigned shock, “I am being a good husband. You <em> did </em> fall asleep in the tub on our honeymoon. I need to be with you to make sure you don’t drown.”</p><p> </p><p>She flushed. “I should never have told you that,” she mumbled, looking away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime chuckled, brushing some hair from her face and tipping her chin up so he could look into her eyes again. “I’m glad you did,” he wrapped his arms around her and moved them into the bathroom. “It gives me another reason to be naked with you.” His gaze traveled down her body, redness flooded her skin at his appraisal. “And I do so love being naked and pressed against you,” he kissed her slowly, making her knees buckle. </p><p> </p><p>They made their way to the tub, kissing and caressing each other as they went. His touch drove her to madness and she wasn’t ready to remedy that. It made her feel alive and wanted. Jaime let her go to turn on the faucets on the large tub in the corner of the master bathroom. The jauci jets roared to life. Steam enveloped them, making their skin glisten. He helped her in and she sat against one of the jets on the bench seat. Jaime climbed in next, moving closer to her after he turned the faucet off. The water rose around them, splashing up and over the edge. Brienne sunk into his embrace, giving herself over to him so completely it should have been frightening. Their mouth locked in a scorching kiss. Their tongues danced, tasting the sweetness of each other. Her hands gripped his slick shoulders, sliding down his back, tracing his muscles. She loved to feel them ripple and react to her fingers on his flesh. It was intoxicating to know that she could make someone that looked like Jaime Lannister want her so much.</p><p> </p><p>“My blue eyed Princess,” he whispered against her lips. “Are you sure you need to go to work today? I can’t do anything to make you rethink your position?”</p><p> </p><p>He moved between her legs, lifting them over his hips and she locked her ankles at the base of his back. Jaime positioned his hard cock at her core, gently pushing into her willing body. She dropped her head back and let out a loud moan. He started moving slowly, his hips rotating in a leisurely way. He wasn’t in any hurry and she wasn’t either. Suddenly the need to go back to work was a faded memory. All she wanted was to stay right where she was. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you are already making a convincing case to stay home,” she said between moans. “You are too good at this…”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime grinned against her lips, “You make it easy.” He cupped her breast with one hand and squeezed her ass with the other. “You feel so good.” He licked at her skin, “And taste even better.”</p><p> </p><p>Brienne leaned forward and nipped at his throat, sucking hard on the spot. His easy rhythm faltered and his hips snapped into hers a little harder. She panted at the change in pace, her inner muscles clenching around his hard cock. They worked together to bring each other to climax. His thumb circled her clit, sending shockwaves through her. She pleaded softly. She kissed down his chest and flattened her tongue against his nipple. She lightly bit at the hard nub. Jaime growled deeply and pinched her clit. She smiled against his chest. She had learned some tricks in all their time together. Her hands gripped his ass, pulling him harder into her. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime didn’t need to be told what she needed, what she wanted. He switched them and sat on the bench, pulling her into his lap. She lifted up and rode him hard. His shaft sliding in and out of her. He feasted on her breasts. Her mind blanked out. She was floating on the sensations he was creating inside her. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as he matched her thrust for thrust. She was vaguely aware of the mess they were creating, water rocking over the edge of the tub and covering the floor. Brienne couldn’t find it in her to care. </p><p> </p><p>“You are fucking beautiful like this,” he told her in a voice that sent another bolt through her. Her eyes opened, she hadn’t even realized she had closed them, and looked directly into his eyes. She flushed harder at the way he spoke about her. She could tell he wasn’t lying. His actions and the way he looked at her made her believe him. “I want you all the time,” he kissed her until she was breathless. “A dream. <em> My </em>dream.”</p><p> </p><p>If words were a current, those were an electric one. She had never been anyone’s dream. She had never been anyone’s first choice, but Jaime did <em> choose </em> her. He had taken her out of one of the worst moments of her life and brought her into the light. Was it any wonder she fell in love with him? How could she not? She quickly closed her eyes again so he wouldn’t see how far gone she was. It would kill her to have him know her feelings for him and tell her that he didn’t feel the same. To distract them both, she slid her hands into his thick hair and kissed him soundly while continuing to rock her hips into his. Soon the tightening in her core began to break and she could feel her climax on the horizon. She dropped her head to his wet shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, Jaime,” she panted. “Oh Gods, I’m so close, please, my l-” she snapped her mouth shut. She had almost said the cursed word. Her panic cooled her desire for a moment and she stopped cold on top of him. It was too soon! Fuck, she was a fool! How could she almost say that?! She knew in her heart he wouldn’t go out of his way to hurt her, but she also knew he couldn’t love her. He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers, bringing her closer to him. “Jaime,” she sighed into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you going to say, Princess?” His voice was so soft, so kind, her insides melted. She looked down on his chest and traced the small scar that was just above his heart. It was faded and jagged. The pale patch of skin on his golden chest was shaped like a lion’s head. She joked with him once that he branded himself with his family’s business logo. The real story was much darker; she knew from the way his eyes had changed and he wouldn’t look at her for a moment. She never joked about it again. She traced around it with her finger, trying to think of something that would be believable. “Brienne?”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze and said with as much confidence as she could, “I was going to say, My Lion…” she blushed. At this point she didn’t know if the flush of color was from the lie or the truth but either way she wasn’t going to back down from it.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Lion,” he repeated. His jade eyes were still so soft and kind that it almost hurt. He didn’t give her any indication if he believed what she said and she was hopeful he did. Let him think she was an idiot, at least then he wouldn’t know she was actually a fool who fell in love with a man she had only known for a month. “I,” he licked his lips and smiled at her. “I like that. You want me to be your Lion, I want that as well. You are my Princess, after all.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck</em>, she thought. He was trying to make this impossible for her. He was ruining her. She curled her hands into his hair and kissed him, “My Lion,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he responded and rolled his hips into hers. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Their love making began in earnest after that. She felt closer to him than ever, but at the same time she was aware that she was on the brink. If she wasn’t more careful, she would slip and tell him how much she loved him. The words were already on the tip of her tongue. It would not take much to let them fall from her lips. They reached their peak as one. She screamed out her release and he responded by sending her name to the Seven Heavens. </p><p> </p><p>Brienne slumped into him, breathing heavily. Jaime caressed her back, kissing every inch of skin he could. The water around them had long grown cold and her hands were water logged. She sighed and pushed away from him. His face was relaxed in the afterglow of sex. She traced his cheek, “I knew I wouldn’t get clean with you.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, completely unbothered. “I have no regrets.” His lips curled into a satisfied smile. “I have no regrets at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Brienne rolled her eyes and kissed him again. She didn’t either. Not really. She also didn’t think she would be making it into work- at least not any time soon. She just hoped her friends would understand and not hate her for missing more time. She would make it up to them by staying late. And by getting them all some coffee from that little shop not far from their offices. </p><p> </p><p>@@@@</p><p> </p><p>The jet was expensive. Leather seats and open aisles. Galladon had never been in a private jet, so the experience was one he had been looking forward to. The reality was much different than his imagination. He shifted in his bucket seat and watched the two men he was with stare each other down. Brie’s father-in-law was a hard man. That was clear. His refined features and elegant clothes screamed “<em>ARISTOCRAT!” </em> In comparison, he and his father were blaring out “<em>BLUE COLLAR” </em>in jeans and nice dress shirts. </p><p> </p><p>Galladon glanced at his phone, checking the time once again. It was at least the fifth or sixth check and it felt like the time was stalled. He knew the flight from Tarth to King’s Landing wasn’t that long, at most five hours, but with the tense silence between them all, it seemed to never end. He would honestly be relieved to get off the plane and never step foot on the Lannister Jet ever again.</p><p> </p><p>Give him rough seas and jagged rocks any day of the week. He was used to those dangers. This was new territory. If there was ever a doubt that the Tarth family and the Lannister one were polar opposites, this ride put that to rest. He had been in battles that were less stressful than this.</p><p> </p><p>“Your daughter,” Tywin Lannister said in a smooth voice. “And my son have been back for a couple of weeks and I have yet to formally meet her.” </p><p> </p><p>Galladon knew that, Brie told him. She had not met any of her new in-laws, except her brother-in-law, whom she knew in university. When she first mentioned that in her texts, he had been annoyed, thinking the worst- that his new brother-in-law was ashamed of his sister. She had assured him that wasn’t the case.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gal, Jaime isn’t like that. He actually seems proud to have me as his wife. I’ve met his best friend and his brother. He isn’t hiding me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Then, why, isn’t he introducing you to his father or his sister?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He doesn’t talk about his sister. I feel like there is something he is uncomfortable with when it comes to his twin, but when it comes to his father- he doesn’t want me to feel ambushed. He wants us to be on even footing. I’ll meet his dad, when he meets mine.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Mutual destruction?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>She had sent back a laughing emoji and said, <em> Something like that. </em></p><p> </p><p>That was when he had to ask the question that had been haunting him since she married a stranger on a whim. <b> <em>Are you happy, Brie? Really tell me. No matter what you say, I’ll be by your side.</em> </b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It had taken her a long time to respond and he had worried that he had picked at a bleeding wound. His fingers were over the keyboard ready to assure her he would save her from this marriage. He would do whatever she needed him to. No questions asked. No teasing. But then she replied with a statement that rocked him more than any other she could have said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am. I’m also a fool because I did something stupid. I fell in love with him and I don’t know what to do with that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The moment, even through text, felt raw and heavy. He had wanted to tell her that it would all work out but he couldn’t. He didn’t know if it would. All he could do was be there for her- whether the marriage lasted or if it all fell apart. Brienne must have felt the weight of it too because she quickly changed the subject.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t wait to see you and dad. I really think you and Jaime will get along great. Try not to be too judgmental about the fact he was a Knight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He followed her lead and let the topic drop. <b> <em>Army brat. Could never make it in SAR</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p> </p><p>The rest of the conversation had been banter between the two siblings. Talk of the engagement-wedding party that was taking place, which was the reason for the tense flight, and about how much they missed each other. After those texts, Galladon did some research on his new brother-in-law, going as far as to get his number. Having contacts with intelligence clearance had its benefits. What he found both put his mind at ease and made him cautious at the same time. Jaime Lannister had been a model soldier. Not a single mark on his record that caused alarm. He had been discharged after being caught in a fire-fight in Sunspear and saved four soldiers from certain death. From what he read, and what he knew from his own experiences in war, the mission had done damage- not only to his body but to his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Galladon knew those feelings well. He had nightmares and night <em> terrors </em> that he couldn’t share because civilians wouldn’t understand. And, in truth, he was glad for that. He wouldn’t wish what he saw, what he had to do to survive, on anyone. It twisted him up and he could only let down his guard with another SAR soldier or another soldier in general. Only one that had seen and done it could handle the waves of anger and remorse. </p><p> </p><p>Brienne knew some of the horrors that ran through his mind. She knew where to prod and when to back off. In that way, she was the perfect bride for Jaime. In another, she was the worst. His baby sister had no barriers with people at times. It was easy to sneak under her walls when she was vulnerable and that’s exactly how Jaime found her. So maybe it wasn’t so surprising that she fell for him. It had been her good heart reaching out to someone and that was completely in line with who she was. It was how Hyle got away with being such an ass for so long, she wanted to believe in the good she thought she saw. </p><p> </p><p>Galladon leaned his head back. He needed to stop overthinking things. He needed to just be her big brother and kick Hyle’s ass and threaten Jaime and let the rest fall into place. He took a sip of water and refocused on the conversation between the two older men. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there something you want to know about my daughter?” Selwyn responded. His face looked relaxed but Galladon could tell his dad was ready to fight if the need arose.</p><p> </p><p>Tywin sat back in his seat. His cold green eyes bore into his father’s warm blue ones. “There is a lot I wish to know about her. Their marriage was a surprise- my son was supposed to marry another woman that day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Life doesn’t always go as planned,” Selwyn smiled. Galladon recognized the curl of his father’s lips. It wasn’t his real grin, it was the one he used when talking to someone he didn’t trust. Selwyn had been a politician long enough to learn a few things and had been around more than a few people he would rather not be. “My little girl had different intentions that day as well.” He placed his large hands over his stomach and shrugged. “Adults can do what they wish.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you approve of your daughter jumping from one man to another so quickly?”</p><p> </p><p>Selwyn’s shoulders tensed. “I trust Brienne. She’s a smart girl that doesn’t need my approval to do anything.” He licked his lips, “But since we are on this subject, and you are the one to bring up how your son was promised to another as well, I’ll ask you the same thing… do you approve of your son jumping from one woman to another?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jaime has always had a rebellious streak,” Tywin said, picking some lint off his black pants. Galladon got the feeling Tywin Lannister didn’t like Jaime’s “<em>rebellious streak</em>” much. “He has done quite a few things I have not approved of, but from what I’ve seen he appears to have made a good match.”</p><p> </p><p>“From what you have seen?” Selwyn asked, relaxing slightly. “You said you haven’t seen them since the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing that happens in my children’s lives I’m not aware of, Governor Tarth,” Tywin looked between the two of them. “Jaime surprised me with his choice of bride, but I have been carefully watching to see how they are together.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how is that,” Galladon asked, bringing both men’s attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost blissful,” Tywin answered, his voice sounded nearly unbelieving of his own choice of words. Galladon couldn’t tell if the older man was happy about that or not, but <em> he </em>was. Hearing from someone else that Brie was happy made him breathe a little easier. “Your Brienne is very unusual.”</p><p> </p><p>Selwyn beamed. The first real smile he had let out since they got on the plane. “I don’t know if you mean that as a compliment, but I’ll accept it as one because she is. She’s my, our, bright star. As I said before, she’s a smart woman and I’m proud of who she has become, Mr. Lannister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Tywin said. “I’m sure you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell over them once again after that remark. Each one of the men retreated into their own thoughts. Galladon was even more anxious now than he was before to see his sister and Jaime together. Maybe all their fears about their marriage were misplaced. Maybe his sister found real love and he wouldn’t have to worry any longer… that would be nice.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Jaime watched Brienne pull out of the driveway. His goal of making her stay home and, more importantly, stay naked in bed, only lasted until mid-afternoon. She told him she would make it up to him when she returned and he had every intention of making her keep that promise. He missed her already. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head at his wicked addiction to his wife, he walked over the guest bedroom he used as an office and sat behind the desk. He did need to get some work done- even if his mind was nowhere near where it should be. He lifted the lid to his laptop and punched in his passcode. The screen opened quickly and the icons appeared. He used his finger to slide across the mouse to click onto the internet.</p><p> </p><p>As the webpage loaded with news stories and gossip, Jaime reached into the pocket of his sleep shorts for his phone. Tyrion had already texted him a couple of times. Each conversation bubble was a little more outrageous than the one before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are you panicking yet? The fathers are trapped together on a plane! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wonder what the conversation is like right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you think father has pissed off your father-in-law before you have even met him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Isn’t her brother, the navy SAR soldier on there as well? Fuck! Jaime, if I was you I would be shitting myself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I see you aren’t responding… you really should leave your wife alone. It’s a little disturbing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are GOING TO BREAK YOUR FUCKING BED FUCKING YOUR WIFE THIS MUCH! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are also going to make Tysha believe I don’t desire her as much as you desire Brienne. Way to set the bar high there asshole. I look bad because I go to work… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaime rolled his eyes at all the texts. His brother could be as dramatic as Cersei at times. But he wasn’t completely wrong. Jaime was curious, and slightly nervous, about what his and Brienne’s father were talking about. He knew how Tywin could be and he also knew that his marriage to Brienne had not made the elder Lannister happy- not that he gave a fuck about that, he was quite pleased with his choice and that’s what mattered. </p><p> </p><p>Still the thought of what his father could be saying did make him tense. He knew how much Brienne loved her father and brother and he did want to make a good first impression… Tywin Lannister might ruin that though. He should have been the one to get them. Now all Jaime could do was hope that they didn’t try and make Brienne divorce him to get her away from his family. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t blame them if that did happen. Brienne still didn’t fully know what she had married into and Jaime had tried to keep the worst of it away from her. In the one month they had been married, he had found himself more and more enchanted by her. When he thought about her, he smiled. When he was closer to her, his heart raced. And when she held him, he felt complete. Deep in his soul he knew what that meant. Jaime Lannister was falling in love with his wife after only being in her life for a month. It was crazy and he shouldn’t allow himself this happiness. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve <em> her</em>. But he <em> wanted </em>her so badly. </p><p> </p><p>Before in the tub, when they were making love, he thought she was going to tell him she loved him. Her blue eyes had been so bright and her voice had been so full of emotion… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh Gods, I’m so close, please, my l-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaime leaned back in his office chair and ran a hand down his face. She had been about to say the word… hadn’t she? He shouldn’t want that so much. He should be smarter. He should distance himself from her. But he couldn’t. She had awakened a part of him he hadn’t known had been laying dormant. For the first time, he felt happy. </p><p> </p><p>And he knew that all that could be taken from him. The secrets that he was keeping, the truth about his family. The truth about Cersei. Brienne should run screaming away from him. He knew that and that’s why he kept quiet. Fuck he was selfish! But he didn’t care and that made him a real asshole.</p><p> </p><p>A knock at the front door drew him out of his downward spiral. Jaime looked up, confused by someone showing up at his home. He stood and walked, grabbing a shirt from their room on the way. Curiosity got the best of him and he peeked through the small hole at the top of the door. A tall blonde stood calmly on the other side. One look at him and Jaime was no longer confused, he knew exactly who was there.</p><p> </p><p>Her brother looked a lot like Brienne. Taking a deep breath, Jaime pulled the door open and met his wife’s brother’s eyes. Galladon was large, built solid, and was slightly taller than him. His chin was covered in a dusting of blonde stubble, his nose had a small bump in the middle where it had been broken more than once, his hair was the same color as Brienne’s but had more fullness. The guy smiled and stuck out his giant hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I need to tell you who I am,” Galladon said. His voice was low and deep and had the same brilliant accent Brienne had. “But I’ll introduce myself anyway, I’m Galladon Tarth.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime shook his hand and smiled. “Nice to meet you.” He released the other man’s hand and opened the door further. “I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting to meet you before the party on Friday night.”</p><p> </p><p>Galladon entered the house, looking around quickly before turning to face him. “Brie mentioned you wanted to be on even footing when the families finally met and since she’s already met your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only right I meet you,” Jaime finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Galladon smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, then,” Jaime waved his brother-in-law in. “Welcome to our home. I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”</p><p> </p><p>Galladon laughed and walked into the living room with Jaime trailing behind, “Oh, Knight, you have no idea how many.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaime took another deep breath and prepared himself for what was about to come his way.</p><p> </p><p>@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Margaery stared at the spreadsheet in front of her. Her eyes were nearly crossing at the numbers and all the columns. This was definitely not her strong point. The business part of their company rested solely in the capable hands of Brienne. She knew what role she played in the foursome. She was the hook. She could get the investors and knew how to work a room. </p><p> </p><p>She had learned her skills at the hip of her grandmother, who also had the talent of knowing what to say and what to do to get what she needed. The empire her grandparents had built was based on her grandmother’s charm and her grandfather’s brilliance. Olenna always told her, “<em>Your grandpapa is a man with a mind for numbers and how to work the earth, but he was not graced with a slick tongue and cunning. But dear girl, he married me and I possess both as do you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Her wise grandmother had been right. Margaery <em> had </em>been graced with the ability to charm and talk her way into and out of trouble. It was that gift that had secured the first of many backers for a tiny clothing company started by four college friends. But that was where her part ended. She was great at being the life of the party and being a fast talker, but she couldn’t do this alone. </p><p> </p><p>Brienne could look at a pile of numbers and see what needed to be done. She knew where to focus their money and how to keep them in the positive. Her business savvy was a thing to be admired. Margaery could never understand half of what she did- and this month without her had made that clear to everyone. They needed Brienne. They would be lost without her.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyne had the tech smarts. Their online part of their business never faltered. Their presence on social media and interactions with customers had always been a cornerstone to their success and a lot that was because of Jeyne. She worked hard to make sure every single question or request was given special attention.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa was the creative one. She saw the trends, <em> made the trends happen</em>, in fashion before anyone else. She had always been spot on with what she wore and if she couldn’t find the perfect piece, well she had taught herself how to sew and make it for herself. It was her eye, her knowledge of clothes, that made them one of the most talked about clothing stores. Sansa was smart as well. She knew how to get both the young and the older customers coming back. </p><p> </p><p>The four of them balanced each other. Each one of them had a role and each one of them loved their work. Margaery knew how important it was that the trust between them stayed strong… which was another reason the numbers on the page were becoming blurry to her.</p><p> </p><p>She had a secret- more than one- and she knew it was time to tell Brienne the truth. She stood from her chair and paced her office. Margaery had played out everything she wanted to say. She had imagined every possible ending- from a happy one to one where she lost one of her best friends and fucked everything up. </p><p> </p><p>Margaery rarely got nervous. She had never cared about the opinions of others, but she cared about Brienne. Brienne had always been more than just a friend and now she was about to tell her friend that the man she had married, had been engaged to <em> her. </em> That the day she said her vows was the same day Margaery didn’t show up to become Mrs. Jaime Lannister. </p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts got interrupted by excited voices coming from Sansa’s office. She headed toward the sounds, her heart pounding in her chest at hearing Brienne’s light tone. She pushed against the door to see what they were discussing. Brienne stood in front of a mannequin covered in blue silk and soft black tulle with half moons on it. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Brienne breathed. “I… you shouldn’t have. I would have found something to wear.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa laughed, her fiery red hair falling down from her messy bun and into her face. She pushed it back with a flick of her wrist. “It’s your wedding party! Of course I was going to make you something. From the way you’ve been absent lately, I don’t think I need to remind your husband what a snack you are...” Brienne blushed so hard her cheeks turned nearly purple- which made Sansa, Margaery and Jeyne- who was sitting at Sansa’s desk- laugh. “But I know you and I know you would pick something to hide in. This will be flattering and still show off your goods.”</p><p> </p><p>“My goods?” Brienne walked over to the rich royal blue gown and traced the deep v of the neckline. “We all know I am not well endowed.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what a good bra is for,” Margaery commented as she walked further into the room. “I’m not exactly tipping over with the size of my breasts.” She smirked, “but in a nice push up, no one knows that.”</p><p> </p><p>Brienne chuckled softly to herself, “There is coffee over there for you.” She pointed to the desk where some cups were. “Extra shot of espresso.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bless you,” Margaery said, snatching the cup with her name on it. “This is exactly what I need.” She took a sip and closed her eyes. “Mmm,” she purred. “Heaven in a cup.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you are satisfied,” Brienne grinned. “As for a bra,” she shook her head. “I don’t think there is one on the market that can make nothing into,” she flushed. “<em>Something</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lies,” Sansa said. “You just haven’t been looking in the right places. As your friends,” she turned to the other two. “It’s our duty to fill your panty drawer with lingerie that will make your husband have heart issues.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that you need our help with that,” Margaery told her with an arch of her brow. “You seem to be making his blood flow south pretty nicely already.” Brienne covered her face with her hands and groaned. “Brie! Own it! You’ve got a sexy guy panting after you. And that’s without a push-up… imagine what he will be like once he sees you in a corset with a matching thong.”</p><p> </p><p>Brienne looked back at her and Margaery grinned even harder at the embarrassment on her face. Her tall blonde friend had never been comfortable with being the center of attention or with discussions of her sex life. She spoke of it, of course, but because of her horrible self-image, she had always felt awkward and shy. No matter how many times they told her she was beautiful to all that knew her, Brienne only listened to the cruel words of those that didn’t. Of course Hyle hadn’t helped either. He never bragged about her the way most boyfriends, who really loved their girlfriends, did. </p><p> </p><p>One night, over a couple glasses of wine, Brienne confessed to her how Hyle never fucked her in the light. He had made comments about her size. She was too heavy for some activities. Brienne, with sad eyes, said, “<em>I prefer the dark anyway</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery had never trusted Hyle. She had met men like him before. But after that conversation, Margaery had <em> hated </em> him. She had never wanted to kill a man more than she did after that. The hatred only grew more fierce when the engagement happened and Hyle had Brienne buy her own ring, basically took her vehicle and moved into Brienne’s apartment. The guy treated her like shit and Brienne didn’t see it. It hurt all her friends to see Brienne used like that, but they kept their mouths shut because she <em> seemed </em> happy.</p><p> </p><p>Now, though, Margaery felt free to hate him openly. And she would. That man deserved all the pain that was coming his way. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, girls,” Jeyne said, bringing Margaery back to the present. “Let’s stop embarrassing her.”</p><p> </p><p>Brienne breathed out slowly and smiled at the petite brunette. “Thank you, Jeyne.”</p><p> </p><p>“Spoil sport,” Margaery quipped, but didn’t say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“Try it on, Brie,” Sansa pulled the gown from the mannequin and carefully handed it to Brienne. “I want to make sure the bodice hugs you perfectly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Brienne moved to leave the room, but stopped at Margaery’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Just change here,” she rolled her eyes. “It’s not as if we haven’t seen each other naked before.”</p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes got large, but then Brienne shrugged, because it was true. They had been in each other’s lives since they were teens and had all been caught in states of undress by the others. Sansa, once, had the unfortunate luck of walking in on her having sex with Dicken in college. To say the walls had been shattered between them was an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>She moved behind the thin divider in Sansa’s office that hid all her messy supplies and started changing. Margaery had the best angle to see around the edge and her mouth dropped open at the amount of love bites on the back of her friend’s neck. She let out a giggle which drew the attention of Brienne. Margaery subtly arched her brow and touched her neck with a smirk. The blonde looked over her shoulder and blushed once she realized what had been seen.</p><p> </p><p>Margaery sipped her coffee while Brienne finished dressing. She was only half listening to the conversation going on around her. Her mind was on the one she had to have with Brienne very soon. It was comforting to see exactly how passionate Jaime was with her friend. Yes, she kind of already knew that from the little bit Brienne and her lover had said, but to actually <em> see </em> evidence was something else entirely. </p><p> </p><p>Weirdly enough, it made her think that by not showing up, the stars had aligned perfectly for her friend to find a guy that finally saw her for the amazing woman she is. Jaime and Margaery would never have been happy together. Not that their happiness was even a consideration for Tywin or Olenna’s decision to wed them. It had been a power move- a business merger. The couple’s heart’s desire wasn’t a top priority.</p><p> </p><p>But with Brienne, Jaime might have a chance to get more than just a wife. He might get his perfect mate. At least that’s what Margaery hoped- for both of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Margaery looked up from her hard stare at the floor to see Brienne standing there in the gown. Her breath caught looking at her tall friend. Brienne would never believe it, but she looked beautiful! “How does it look?”</p><p> </p><p>“Brienne,” Sansa sighed, coming over to her. “You look gorgeous.” Brienne opened her mouth, but Sansa shook her head. “Don’t even try to deny it. Blue is definitely your color.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s right,” Jeyne commented. “That gown is beautiful and the color is perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Brienne ducked her head and ran her hands down the skirt of the dress, “Really? I know that you always try to make me feel better about…”</p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t lying to you,” Margaery stood at her side. “You look amazing. Jaime Lannister won’t know what hit him when he sees you in this dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“And out of it,” Sansa winked. “We have to get you that bra and panty set, after all.” She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out some pins. “I need to take in some at the waist and,” she arched her brow. “Leave a little more in the bust. Are you sure you have nothing? It seems like you are fuller.”</p><p> </p><p>Brienne looked down in confusion. “I…” she shrugged. “I think I look the same. I mean sometimes they are a little tender, but Jaime likes to…” she shut her mouth and blushed harder than ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Margaery grinned. “Don’t stop now! What does your husband like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Margie!” Brienne pushed against her shoulder gently. “A lady isn’t supposed to kiss and tell.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh,” Margaery laughed. “Politeness is boring.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, Marg,” Sansa laughed. “Not everyone is as comfortable about talking about their sexual escapades as you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she sighed dramatically. “I’ll just drink my coffee and let my mind wander.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Gods,” Jeyne giggled. “That’s probably more dangerous than just telling us what he likes.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Margaery nodded. “It definitely is. I’m already thinking about all kinds of naughty things.”</p><p> </p><p>Brienne laughed through her embarrassment. “I’m going to let you think whatever you want. You aren’t getting the details out of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery stuck her tongue out, but let the subject drop. The four women began to discuss the upcoming fall collection and restock of some of their most popular items. The back to business conversation gave Margaery something different to think about, but the real problem was never far from her mind. She was already thinking of a way to get out of telling Brienne. She was almost certain Jaime hadn’t told her everything, which meant she had to. Sansa finished pinning the dress to make the necessary alterations and then Brienne changed back into her normal clothes. They spent a few more moments discussing the quarterly figures and Brienne’s party then each got up to go back to work. </p><p> </p><p>This was the moment. Margaery let Jeyne leave first then followed Brienne out the door, she grabbed a hold of her friend’s arm and the blonde stopped. “Can I talk to you,” Margaery asked with flutterings in her stomach. “In private.”</p><p> </p><p>Brienne frowned as she nodded. Concern was clearly visible in her eyes and that made Margaery feel worse. They walked into Brienne’s office and each took a seat on the small couch she had in the corner. The walls were painted a pale sea green with light gray trim. Everything was neat and everything had a place. Of all their offices, Brienne’s was the most inviting and Margaery loved coming to talk with her in it.</p><p> </p><p>Most times the conversations were light and airy. Nothing remotely like the one they were about to have and that caused another wave of nerves to flood her stomach. Brienne reached over and took her hand, “What is it, Margie? You’re freaking me out.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath and started, “I know Jaime. I know all the Lannisters actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Brienne bit her bottom lip. “I’m not surprised. I know how connected your family is. Is that all you wanted to tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Margaery shook her head. “That’s the set up.” She closed her eyes and blurted out, “I was supposed to marry Jaime that day. I was the bride that didn’t show up to the courthouse.”</p><p> </p><p>Brienne pulled away and leaned back. “You-” she licked her lips and shook her head. “I don’t understand. You were <em> engaged</em>? You never said a word...”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean, yes, but no,” Margaery took another deep breath. “The marriage would have been only for power, not for love. His father and my grandmother wanted us to marry to solidify a business agreement. It sounds ridiculous and I never wanted to do it, neither did Jaime. But, at least in Jaime’s case, there are other reasons for his father pushing him to be settled down with a family.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know about the baby deadline,” Brienne stood from the couch and paced. “Why didn’t you mention anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“What was I supposed to say?” She laughed a little bitterly. “The whole practice of arranging a marriage based on money and power is completely outdated. I was angry that people, my family, thought I could be bought and sold. I wanted to pretend it wasn’t happening. The day I was supposed to show up, I cried and screamed at my grandmother like a child. Not to mention I was already seeing someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>The tall blonde stopped and gaped at her, “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Addam Marbrand.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Jaime’s best friend,” Brienne dropped back down to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Margaery nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Again why didn’t you say anything? Why did you keep this from me?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t just you,” Margaery stressed. “No one really knows about us. Except Jaime. He only knows because our <em> engagement </em> made being with Addam difficult. Honestly, Jaime helped us. He could have pushed our marriage, but he wanted Addam, and me, to be happy.” She looked her friend in her eyes. “Addam makes me happy. But we didn’t start out to be anything. I met him at a bar and had angry sex with him.” She rolled her eyes. “One of the reasons you didn’t know about him, was because he was just a hookup for a long time.” Brienne sighed out a laugh. “I would call him when I was lonely, he would do the same… but after a while…”</p><p> </p><p>“Feelings started,” Brienne finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Margaery said then growled, “Fucking feelings. I know not telling you makes me a shitty person. But it isn’t and wasn’t because I didn’t trust you. It’s because I didn’t know how to say it. I never wanted anything to do with Jaime. I like him, but I hated the idea of marrying him. Addam on the other hand...”</p><p> </p><p>Brienne looked down at her lap and nodded, “I understand.” She lifted her gaze and asked. “I wish you had come to me. I would have been there for you. I wouldn’t have judged you. And Addam seems like a really great guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery felt tears fill her eyes and hugged her friend, “You… why don’t you hate me? I kept so many secrets from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could never hate you,” Brienne tightened her hold on Margaery. “It’s not like you tried to hurt me. And,” she pulled back. “I ended up married to a great guy. The way it happened wasn’t typical and I don’t love that he didn’t tell me about you, when I spoke about our friendship all the time. I know his family is a complicated subject for him. I just don’t get why he would choose me if he could have married someone like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding?” Margaery laughed. “Jaime is fucking lucky you married him. You are special and amazing and beautiful. The smartest thing he did was finding you and asking you to wed him. I would never have been good for him and he would never have been good for me, but you, my friend, are almost too good for that family. Don’t ever believe that Jaime isn’t the one that hit the jackpot. As for his family,” she bit her lip. “Complicated is an understatement. But I know Jaime will do whatever he can to protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He has been really amazing with me.” She admitted. Brienne hugged her again, “Tell me all about Addam.”</p><p> </p><p>Margaery grinned over her shoulder, “Oh! I’ve been dying to talk about him! He’s gorgeous with a wicked sense of humor…”</p><p> </p><p>@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Cersei waved the man by the door over and slid her sunglasses up her nose to block out the harsh afternoon sunlight. She breathed in deeply and a satisfied smile lifted her lips. Osmund came to stand next to her with a bag of her stuff over his shoulder. She traced a finger over his bicep, licking her lips. A black SUV rolled to a stop in front of the stairs and the passenger side window opened. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she walked over to the vehicle. The man behind the wheel stared at her with his one good eye. His slicked-back black hair brushed the top of his suit jacket and his expression was slightly off, just as it always was.</p><p> </p><p>“You look delicious,” he told her with a gritty tone to his voice. “I have missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>She opened the passenger door as Osmund loaded her bag in the back. Once the trunk was closed, he walked to her open window, “My Queen,” he kissed her cheek. “I will think of you every day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call you once I’m settled at home,” she lied with smooth ease. “Thank you and your brother for helping me survive this horrible place.” Cersei leaned out of the car and kissed him soundly. “You have been my saving grace.”</p><p> </p><p>The burly man blushed as he backed away from the car. Cersei pressed the button that controlled the window to close it and rolled her eyes behind her glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you haven’t lost your touch,” her companion smirked, driving them away from the facility. “Men still fall at your cute little feet.”</p><p> </p><p>“They were useful idiots,” she said coldly. “I needed them and they were there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I also a <em> useful idiot</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>She arched her brow and slid her hand up his inner thigh. “I would never call you an idiot. But,” she leaned over and sucked on his earlobe, flicking the bottom with her tongue. “You have always been useful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he moaned. “I really have missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve missed you too, Euron,” she moved back into her own seat. “It’s been so long. We have much to catch up on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where am I driving to?” he asked, licking his lips again. </p><p> </p><p>“Flea Bottom Inn,” she said without hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>“Not your usual style,” he commented.</p><p> </p><p>She stared out the window, watching the world pass her. “I am planning on surprising my family. There is a party and they didn’t invite me,” she turned her head back to him, pouting. “That was rude and quite cruel. So I’ll just invite myself. But I need time to plan. Flea Bottom is the last place they would think I would be, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p> </p><p>Euron grinned, his face lighting up with glee. “Yes, I don’t think you will be found there.”</p><p> </p><p>Her hand crept up his thigh toward his cock. “I’ll need a date. Care to come with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do love a party,” he responded. </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” she gave his hard shaft a squeeze and then removed her hand. They would have fun later at the Inn. </p><p> </p><p>@@@@</p><p> </p><p>Tyrion held his breath and read the text one more time.</p><p> </p><p>Bronn’s words were chilling and his message was short.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cersei is gone. Doctor Stanlire is in the hospital. Not looking good. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tyrion dropped his phone to the desk. His mind blanked out except for one word. <em> FUCK! </em></p><p> </p><p>@@@@</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know your thoughts and if you liked it...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>